L'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Sinistrose
Summary: une idée sur ce qu'était Tom Jedusor avant de devenir Lord Voldemort
1. Prologue

**             L'HISTOIRE DE TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR**

                                                                       **PROLOGUE**

De tous les personnages de la série de Rowling, Tom Elvis Jedusor est à mon avis le plus fascinant, je ne parle pas de Voldemort, le cruel et terrible mage noir qui est définitivement pourri jusqu'à la moelle (ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être un excellent personnage) mais bien de ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était jeune. 

Dans la _chambre des secrets_, Tom dit à Harry qu'ils se ressemblent étrangement, et Dumbledore de rajouter que la différence entre Harry et Tom vient du fait qu'ils ont fait des choix diamétralement opposés. Nous connaissons les choix de Harry, mais quels furent ceux de Tom ? Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à se tourner vers la magie noire et les insoutenables thèses de Salazar Serpentard ? Pourquoi ce garçon brillant a t il choisi la pire des destinées ? En fait où se situe la frontière entre Tom Elvis et Voldemort ?

Voilà les réponses aux quelques questions que je vais tenter d'apporter à travers ma fiction. En espérant que mon questionnement vous intéresse également et que mon style ne vous rebut pas trop.

                                                                                                          SINISTROSE

**Remerciements et autres.**

Je remercie Roxane pour sa formidable fics _les jeux du sort _(allez la lire, elle est vraiment excellente) car c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ma propre histoire de Tom. Je lui ai d'ailleurs emprunter le nom de la mère de Tom (si tu n'es pas d'accord envoie moi un mail et je rectifierai cela dans les 24 heures). 

J'espère que Miss Serpentard sera contente de constater l'apparition d'une nouvelle fiction sur T.E.J.

Merci d'avance pour ceux qui me laisser une review, mais je n'exige en aucun cas un nombre quelconque de reviews pour mettre mes nouveaux chapitre en ligne (donc si vous n'avaient pas le temps de me laisser un mot cela n'est pas grave).

Enfin si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires qui pourraient m'aider à améliorer mon récit vous êtes évidemment les bienvenues.

**Disclaimer**** :** Une bonne partie des personnages de cette fics ainsi que l'univers dans laquelle elle se déroule sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling. 


	2. Les larmes de Tom

                                         PREMIERE PARTIE : L'ORPHELIN              

                                               Chapitre Un : Les larmes de Tom

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, les rayons de lune passaient à travers les larges fenêtres du dortoir et éclairaient d'une lueur blafarde les petits lits parfaitement alignés.

Le silence rassurant de la pièce était troublé de temps à autre par un ronflement sonore provenant de la gorge de Ted, un gros garçon placide qui dormait dans un coin, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Mais, au milieu de cette atmosphère tranquille, un petit garçon pleurait. Tom, recroquevillé, ses genoux osseux ramenés sous son menton, n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Une heure plus tôt, alors que le surveillant venait d'éteindre les lumières, cinq ou six garçons l'avaient roué de coups pendant qu'un autre lui avait maintenu son oreiller sur le visage afin de l'empêcher de crier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais il y à des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue jamais. Tom se mit à masser délicatement ses côtes et ses bras endoloris mais même ses mains longues, douces et fines ne parvinrent pas à faire passer la douleur. Le jeune garçon regarda le lit vide à sa droite. Quand Gary allait-il revenir ? Il aurait empêché les autres de le frapper s'il avait été là, contrairement à lui, Gary était aimé de tout le monde et plus important, plus fort que tous, il était craint. Pourquoi le père Lester le gardait-il si longtemps ? Et pourquoi toujours lui ? Il avait plein d'autres enfants à sa disposition. Tom frissonna, si un jour, le vieux Lester venait à le choisir, aurait-il la force de se défendre, de refuser, pas de le dénoncer, tous ici étaient au courant mais bien de s'opposer, de ne pas être faible comme son ami. Ces questions trottèrent dans la tête de Tom durant quelques minutes puis il les expulsa avec un sourire moqueur : le père Lester le détestait, sa vue même le répugnait, alors le toucher…

Il sortit la tête de sa couverture et balaya le dortoir de ses grands et beaux yeux noirs mais son regard n'était pas bienveillant : durant les dix ans qu'il avait passé ici, Tom avait acquis deux certitudes : la première était qu'il était bien plus intelligent que tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, tous ces « primates » qui le frappaient sans aucune raison la seconde était qu'il les détestait tous, sans aucune exception, il enviait leur amitié, leur complicité même si elle servait à faire mal.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en silence, Tom vit se dessiner sur le seuil la silhouette musculeuse de Gary, un grand garçon blond de presque quinze ans. Sans un bruit, Gary  alla jusqu'à son lit et se coucha. Lorsque son visage rond toucha l'oreiller, ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard de Tom.

_ Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Tom fit non de la tête. Gary du remarquer les larmes dans les yeux de son ami car avec maladresse, il passa une main caressante dans les cheveux noirs de son ami.

_ Ils t'ont frappé, hein ?

Tom ne répondit pas, comme à chaque fois. Gary secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'était qui cette fois ?

Tom détourna le regard. Gary eut un sifflement d'exaspération.

_ Si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre toi-même, laisse moi au moins le faire pour toi ! Souffla-t-il au jeune garçon d'une voix rauque.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le vieux Lester ? demanda Tom sans regarder Gary.

_ La même chose que d'habitude, répondit le grand garçon avec une voix cassée, son visage affichant l'expression d'un profond dégoût.

Tom plongea alors ses yeux dans le regard humide de Gary. Ses larmes étaient passées et le jeune garçon avait à présent l'air dur de ceux que la pitié a abandonné.

_ Et là tu n'arrives pas à te défendre tout seul ?

Les lèvres de Gary se mirent à trembler, le visage tordu par une indescriptible douleur, le grand garçon se retourna et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller en éclatant en sanglot.

Tom s'enfonça dans son lit, son regard fixant le plafond. Le coup qu'il venait de porter à Gary ne l'amusait même pas quel plaisir y avait-il à frapper les faibles ? Quelle fierté pouvait on en retirer ? Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être moins cruel que les autres, juste plus intelligent, plus conscient. « Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort » avait-il lu un jour. Malgré toutes ses douleurs, Tom se sentait encore bien debout. Un jour son heure viendrait.

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé la solution ?

Le père Lester avait posé la question pour la forme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un lève le doigt. De toute façon, il avait choisi l'exercice pour que personne ne puisse y répondre. Personne ou presque, et ce presque, justement, lui restait constamment sur l'estomac.

_ Jedusor, au tableau.

Tom ferma les yeux est émit un soupire las c'était toujours comme cela que cela terminait avec le père Lester. Ces cours de vacances étaient vraiment une corvée.

_ Plus vite ! Glapit le vieil homme.

Le jeune garçon se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade.

_ Sans votre brouillon, Jedusor, aboya Lester.

Tom haussa les épaules, il ne se donna pas la peine de retourner à son pupitre, il déchira les feuilles et les jeta dans la corbeille lorsqu'il passa devant.

Le père Lester avait saisi sa canne en bambou et attendait le jeune garçon avec un sourire cruel. Les autres élèves regardaient « leur camarade » s'avancer vers le redoutable vieillard, avec appréhension pour certain, avec un plaisir pervers pour la plupart. « Bande de vautours » pensa Tom, prévoyant ce qu'il allait se passer.

_ Alors, Jedusor, vous avez trouvé la bonne réponse ? Demanda Lester un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace de gargouille.

_ Vous savez bien que oui, répondit Jedusor en le regardant dans les yeux.

La canne fendit l'air et vint s'abattre dans un claquement sinistre sur les jambes malingres du garçon. Tom tomba à genou sous l'effet de la douleur. Lester s'acharna sur son dos avec sa canne et ses bottes.

_ Insolent ! Hurlait-il, baisse la tête quand tu me parles ! Es-tu fier de ce que tu es ? Bâtard !

Tom ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il n'avait que faire des insultes du père Lester mais il avait toujours été fragile et il avait du mal à supporter les coups. Avec beaucoup de mal, Tom se leva, ses jambes tremblaient et il sentait le sang couler sur son dos. Il avait déjà commencé à écrire sa démonstration lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'au lieu des habituelles moqueries des autres enfants, un silence de mort régnait sur la classe. Il se retourna et au lieu de se retrouver face au visage émacié et haineux du père Lester, il vit son corps recroquevillé et agité de spasmes comme si sa douleur était aigue au point que même ses hurlements n'arrivaient pas à sortir de son être martyrisé. Tom, plus impressionné que horrifié, se plaqua contre le tableau. Les autres enfants le regardaient et regardaient le père Lester se tordre de douleur avec une expression de terreur pure peinte sur leur visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lester cessa de se convulser et on entendit à nouveau sa respiration rauque, il semblait à bout de force et ne parvenait pas à se relever.

Comme toujours, Gary fut le premier à intervenir, il se leva et alla s'accroupir près du père Lester.

_ Vas chercher le père supérieur, dit-il à Tom alors qu'il tenait la main au vieil homme.

Mais Tom ne bougea, la surprise passée, il regardait le père Lester avec un sourire sarcastique. Il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait déclanché la crise du vieux tyran. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il savait qu'il l'avait fait, il avait souhaité qu'il souffre et il avait souffert. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas la forte poigne de Gary lorsque celui-ci lui tira sur le bras en lui hurlant d'aller chercher de l'aide. Il éprouvait quelque chose d'étrange, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait fort, il se sentait bien.

Ce fut finalement Ted qui alla chercher le père supérieur. Celui-ci ne fit aucun reproche à Tom, jugeant que son absence de réaction était due au choc de voir le père Lester se tordre de douleur à ses pieds. Gary le crut sans aucune peine, et la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Tom se changea aussitôt en compassion, le jeune garçon venait juste de prouver sa faiblesse une fois de plus. Tom, quant à lui, s'amusa beaucoup du comportement de Gary, d'une façon générale, Gary l'avait toujours amusé, même si cet amusement n'était pas bienveillant. En effet, il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre sympathie pour ce grand garçon simplet et brutal qui le protégeait constamment sous prétexte qu'il était le plus fragile. Tom admettait que cette attention avait une certaine utilité mais il trouvait tout de même que cette attention constante était assez humiliante. De toute façon, Tom ne s'était jamais fait aucune illusion, Gary était son ami uniquement parce qu'il était le gringalet du groupe et qu'en jouant le protecteur de l'avorton, il se faisait briller devant les adultes. Il aurait fait quelques kilos en plus, Gary ne connaîtrait toujours pas son nom : « La compassion est l'arme des faibles pour se hisser au niveau des forts ». Aujourd'hui Tom avait acquit la certitude qu'un jour personne ne pourrait se hisser à son niveau.

Tom était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions alors qu'il était au réfectoire, assis en face de Gary, son ombre aux gros bras, qui finissait de manger sa pomme. Alors qu'il engloutissait son dernier quartier, un camarade de Gary vint lui taper sur l'épaule.

_ Tu viens jouer à la guerre ?

Gary se retourna avec un large sourire. Il allait quitter précipitamment la table lorsque son regard se posa sur Tom qui commençait juste à peler son fruit.

_ Tu viens Tom ?

_ Je ne suis pas invité, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix neutre.

_ Mais si je leur demande…

_ Je ne suis pas ton faire-valoir ! Le coupa Tom, excédé, et qu'ils aillent jouer jusque dans la Géhenne, je me contrefiche de ces imbéciles !

_ Bon, alors je n'y vais pas, dit Gary en se rasseyant avec une mine bougonne.

_ C'est idiot, tu meurs d'envie d'y aller, dit Tom d'une voix sèche.

_ Mais je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul…

Tom hocha la tête de lassitude et sorti une bible de dessous la table.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper…

Gary se leva alors en souriant et couru se couvrir d'herbe, de poussière et d'écorchures avec les autres enfants. Tom les regarda en soupirant : il aurait été tellement agréable, tellement facile d'être aussi stupide qu'eux, pensa-t-il avant de se plonger dans son livre.

Une demi heure plus tard, lorsque le père supérieur vit Tom plongé dans les saintes écritures, il le félicita de profiter de son temps libre pour « parfaire sa foi en le seigneur ». Tom eut alors une féroce envie de rire : s'il avait été dans le livre il aurait voulu être Barrabas.

Vers la mi-Juillet, alors que Tom était en train de dévorer _Hamlet_, il fut sorti de sa lecture par la voix désagréable et sifflante du père Lester. Depuis sa crise, le vieil homme semblait éviter le regard de Tom il ne le frappait plus et se retenait de lui cracher ses insultes à la figure ou de le désigner volontaire pour aller au tableau.

_ Quelqu'un veut vous voir Jedusor.

_ Qui ? Demanda Tom sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Lester lui arracha _Hamlet_ des mains et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

_ Suivez-moi dit-il en le traînant derrière lui.

Le père Lester ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte du dortoir.

_ Entre, dit le vieux.

Tom massa son cuir chevelu puis ouvrit la porte. Au milieu du dortoir se tenait un homme vêtu d'une élégante redingote noire, d'un chapeau haut de forme et de chaussures vernies. Il devait être âgé de trente ans environ et son visage était hautain, il jeta à Tom un regard dédaigneux en reniflant. Tom rougit, il se sentait sale avec son pull troué et ses chaussures décollées.

_ Tu es Tom Elvis ? Demanda l'homme au jeune garçon.

La porte du dortoir se referma.

_ Je préfère Tom.

_ Certainement pas ! Cria l'homme, son visage avait pris une horrible couleur violacée. Il se rapprocha de Tom et se mit à le regarder avec attention.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon, mal à l'aise.

_ Tu as les traits de ta mère, de bien séduisants raits, dit l'homme sans tenir compte de la question de Tom, sans doute as-tu signé le même pacte avec le démon qu'elle. Quand es-tu né ?

_ Le 1er Novembre 1927, balbutia Tom.

L'homme grimaça, ses mâchoires et ses poings étaient horriblement crispés.

_ Qui êtes-vous, demanda à nouveau Tom en reculant d'un pas.

_ Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor.

Le garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cet homme se moquait-il de lui ? Tom Elvis le pensa pendant quelques secondes mais un regard jeté au visage de l'homme lui montra qu'il n'était pas en état de jouer la comédie.

_ Alors vous êtes… commença le garçon en s'avançant vers l'homme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, l'une des mains de l'homme le frappa, l'envoyant rouler à terre.

_ Saches que jamais, jamais je ne veux plus te revoir ! Tu existes peut-être mais jamais, jamais tu ne seras mon fils ! Hurla l'homme.

Puis il sorti en crachant sur Tom lorsqu'il passa à coté de lui et en claquant la porte. Tom pleurait, un filet de sang coulait de son nez. Lorsque cet homme lui avait dit son nom, il avait eu pendant un court instant le fol espoir qu'il venait de trouver une famille, ou du moins quelqu'un qui se réjouissait de son existence même. Mais l'homme l'avait repoussé en le frappant et ce justement parce qu'il existait. Il dégoûtait son propre père. Un père qui portait le même prénom que lui. Tom serra le poing, la justice, le pilier de la notion de Bien et de Mal n'existait pas. Cet homme venait de le maltraiter sans lui donner de raison, simplement parce qu'il existait, cet homme qui, vraisemblablement l'avait abandonné lui et sa mère onze ans auparavant. Cet homme qui, demain, dans quelques jours serait sans doute acclamer par un imbécile, félicité par un idiot, honoré par un abruti quelconque. Alors que lui, lui qui n'avait commis aucun crime, qui n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que le bonheur, devait subir jours et nuits les coups et les railleries de ses semblables : on n'avait rien à lui reprocher sauf le fait d'être.

Tom serra le poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles mordent la paume de sa main. Il n'avait jamais été un saint mais il croyait encore aux notions de vice et de vertu, maintenant tout cela avait été balayé, Tom ouvrit les yeux : Il n'existait que le pouvoir et celui-ci se gagnait grâce aux larmes et à la peur des autres. Une vague de colère l'envahie : durant toutes ces années on lui avait menti par intérêt, on l'avait trompé pour l'avilir. L'humilité, la bonté, mensonges que tout cela ! Le père Lester était-il un homme bon ? Non et pourtant il l'avait dominé jusqu'à ce que Tom parvienne à lui faire mal. Tom sentit une chaleur grandir tout au fond de lui. Oui, il les haïssait tous, mais cette fois sa haine n'avait plus le goût de l'envie mais celui de la rancune. Un jour son heure viendra, un jour le « jeu du sort » qui avait fait de lui un être martyrisé se retournera contre ces faibles qui avaient cru que l'on pouvait jouer impunément avec la puissance.

Tom se leva et passa sa main sur ses yeux pour ôter les larmes qui continuaient à couler. Lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts, il y vit de longues traînées rouges.


	3. L'incroyable Mr Sanderson

Chapitre Deux : L'incroyable Mr Sanderson

Le personnel de l'orphelinat Saint Andrew avait remarqué que le comportement du jeune Tom Jedusor avait énormément changé depuis quelques semaines, depuis la visite de cet homme qui avait prétendu venir du pays de Galle et être un parent éloigné du garçon pour être exact. Tout le monde savait que l'entrevue entre Tom et cet homme s'était mal passée mais nul ne savait pourquoi, le jeune homme refusant de répondre à quiconque le questionnait sur ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir. Une seule chose était sûre, cette visite avait été très traumatisante pour Tom car le discret et très effacé Tom Jedusor avait disparu au profit d'un garçon sarcastique et hautain, son habituel air triste avait laissé place à un sourire inquiétant et des yeux pétillants, ce qui le rendait assez effrayant et, paradoxalement, très séduisant : « la beauté du diable » comme avait dit le père Lester. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus le personnel et les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat c'était le goût pour la vengeance que Tom semblait maintenant cultiver. Certes, il laissait toujours Gary se battre pour lui mais il ne se gênait plus pour se faire justice lui-même lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Ainsi, George, un garçon de trois ans son aîné qui l'avait frappé au ventre au détours d'un couloir, avait fait une spectaculaire chute dans l'escalier menant au réfectoire, Tom ayant « malencontreusement » laissé traîner son pied alors qu'il gravissait la dernière marche. Ces représailles derrières le dos lui avaient rapporté un long sermon de la part du père supérieur et les surnoms de « fourbe », « sournois » et « lâche » auprès des autres enfants. Fourbe et sournois, Tom acceptait ces qualificatifs sans aucune gêne, pour lui, un fourbe était bien plus noble qu'une brute car il avait le brillant de l'intellect, quand l'autre n'avait que le mérite des muscles l'adjectif lâche, en revanche, le faisait ricaner : comment fallait-il se défendre pour apparaître brave ? Lui qui était maladif et osseux, devait-il se ruer et attaquer à coups de poings les garçons trapus et forts qui formaient le groupe de ses tortionnaires ? Il n'y aurait gagné que de nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie et le surnom de « fou » et Tom tenait à ce qu'une chose soit clair, il n'était absolument pas fou.

Le lendemain de la visite de son père, Tom avait demandé au père supérieur de lui raconter l'histoire de sa mère. L'ecclésiastique avait tout d'abord refusé mais devant l'insistance du garçon, il avait finalement consenti à lui révéler que sa mère s'appelait Lyra Jedusor, qu'elle était une vagabonde qui mendiait pour survivre et qu'elle était morte au domicile d'un médecin de Londres juste après avoir baptisé son fils nouveau né Tom Elvis. Ainsi son père avait abandonné sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. Cet homme est absolument dégoûtant, pensa Tom avec colère, pour lui, être capable d'assumer ses erreurs était un signe de puissance, son père lui apparut alors comme quelqu'un d'abject, tout simplement. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu aimer un tel homme ? Sans doute était-elle faible, elle aussi, une femme faible comme Gary, peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas aimé, peut-être avait-elle cédé à ses avances par peur. Non, ce n'était pas cela, autrement il ne s'appellerait certainement pas Tom. Tom, un prénom qui avait maintenant un goût amer lorsqu'il le prononçait.

Le 18 août, alors que Tom était plongé dans la lecture d'_Oliver Twist_, un garçon qui dormait dans le même dortoir vint le trouver en disant que le père supérieur voulait le voir. 

Dans le bureau du père supérieur, une austère pièce blanche meublée d'une commode en chêne et d'un bureau grossièrement taillé, le responsable de l'orphelinat discutait avec un homme jeune, vêtu d'une veste grise en velours, d'une chemise à col haut et d'un canotier marron, la voix du visiteur était douce et le père souriait en l'écoutant.

Lorsque Tom signala sa présence en toussant légèrement, le jeune homme posa sur lui un regard plein de bonté.

_ Ah Tom, s'écria le père supérieur d'une voix riante, je te présente Mr Sanderson. Il est professeur au collège Atfell dans le Yorkshire où ton oncle, qui est malheureusement trop malade pour s'occuper de toi, t'a inscris.

Tom regarda les deux hommes avec des yeux ronds, il avait une famille qui pensait à lui ? La seule famille qu'il se connaissait jusqu'à présent était cet homme brutal et odieux qui était venu le frapper il y a quelques semaines.

_ Comment se nomme mon oncle ? Fut tout ce que Tom parvint à dire.

_ Alfred, Alfred Jedusor, il vit près du collège et c'est là que tu habiteras jusqu'à la rentrée, dit la voix harmonieuse de Mr Sanderson.

Tom poussa un cri de joie assourdissant, c'était comme s'il se réveillait après un long cauchemar. Il y avait bien quelque part, quelqu'un qui pensait à lui et qui se souciait de ce qu'il devenait même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quelqu'un que son existence même remplissait de joie. Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée sembla disparaître d'un seul coup. Non, il n'y avait pas de jeu du sort, tout le monde bénéficiait un jour d'une main tendue qui l'aidait à se relever. Ce n'était pas que dans les livres. Tom ne sortit de ses pensées euphoriques que lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Mr Sanderson, le visage rayonnant, lui tendait une lettre.

Tom déchira l'enveloppe prestement et se mit à lire.

_Cher__ Mr Tom Elvis Jedusor,_

_Vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Atfell. Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée aura lieu le 1er Septembre. Afin d'effectuer votre année scolaire dans les meilleures conditions possibles, vous êtes priez d'acquérir les fournitures et manuels indiqués en dessous de cette présente lettre. Les uniformes vous seront fournis par le Collège le jour de la rentrée et leur entretient  relèvera de votre responsabilité._

_Avec l'assurance de nos sentiments les meilleurs._

_Sire Edward Wallace, directeur adjoint de Atfell._

Tom ne mit pas longtemps à réunir ses maigres affaires mais il tint absolument à saluer tous les enfants de son dortoir et accorda une accolade particulièrement chaleureuse à Gary. Ce matin, il se sentait en paix avec la terre entière, et lorsqu'il sortit de l'orphelinat en compagnie du blond et souriant Mr Sanderson, il n'avait jamais eu le cœur aussi léger. Cela ne dura pas.

A peine avaient ils tourné au coin de la rue que Me Sanderson sortit une autre enveloppe de la poche de son pantalon et la tendit à Tom.

_ Voilà ta vraie lettre, mon garçon.

Tom la saisit en fronçant les sourcils. Cette lettre là était très étrange, l'enveloppe était en parchemin jaunie et elle était cachetée avec un écusson de cire représentant un P entouré d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un serpent et d'un blaireau.

Tom ouvrit l'enveloppe, à l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre écrite à l'encre verte sur un parchemin semblable à celui de l'enveloppe.

_Cher Mr Jedusor,_

_Vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée aura lieu le 1er Septembre et que le Poudlard Express partira du quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross à 11 heures précises.  Pour le bon déroulement de votre année, veuillez acquérir les fournitures et les manuels indiqués sous cette lettre._

_En vous souhaitant une agréable fin de vacance, je vous prie d'agréer, Mr Jedusor, l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs._

_Albus__ Dumbledore, directeur adjoint._

Tom plissa les yeux et relu encore deux ou trois fois la lettre. Finalement il regarda Mr Sanderson qui l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi, dit simplement Tom en lui tendant la lettre. Sa voix n'était pas dure mais emplit d'une profonde déception. Sanderson ne répondit pas, il continuait à regarder Tom en souriant.

_ Il n'y a pas d'oncle, pas de Atfell, tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste supercherie ! C'est le père Lester qui vous a demandé de me jouer ce tour ?

De toute façon, se dit Tom, j'aurai dû m'en douter, on ne fait pas sortir une famille et un avenir d'un coup de baguette magique la magie ça n'existe pas. Soudain, Tom écarquilla les yeux, à trois pas de lui, Mr Sanderson flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, il souriait largement et tenait dans sa main droite une baguette de bois. Tom ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Mr Sanderson était toujours en suspension dans l'air. Trop éberlué pour parler, Tom se contenta de regarder l'homme blond se poser lentement au sol en riant. Tom relut la lettre à toute vitesse et leva les yeux vers Mr Sanderson qui avait déjà rangé sa baguette. Son regard brillait.

_ Alors c'est vrai, dit-il, et Mr Sandersen comprit que le jeune garçon n'attendait pas de réponse il saisit la main de l'enfant et ils se mirent à marcher promptement.

Tom n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans Londres, à l'orphelinat, les sorties étaient rares et se bornaient le plus souvent à se rendre jusqu'à l'église du quartier pour assister à une messe. La foule fut donc une chose nouvelle et effrayante pour lui, jamais il n'avait été ainsi bousculé par tant de corps en mouvement et il fut persuadé que sans la poigne ferme et rassurante de Mr Sanderson, il se serait bien vite noyé dans cette marée humaine. Mais Tom ne porta pas longtemps attention à tous ces gens qui tourbillonnaient autours de lui, aux tissus élégants que portaient les femmes, à la démarche sévère d'hommes au visage gris et fermé il était retourné dans ses pensées Mr Sanderson était certes un sorcier, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prouvait que lui aussi en était un, jamais il n'avait enflammé ceux qui le martyrisaient et lorsqu'il s'amusait avec le chapeau du père Lester ou avec la casquette de Gary, jamais il n'en avait fait sortir un lapin blanc ou une colombe. Peut-être Mr Sanderson s'était-il trompé, on l'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Tom Jedusor, et que se passerait-il lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait ? Tom fut terrifié à l'idée de devoir revenir auprès du père Lester alors que l'espace de quelques instants, il avait vu un avenir plein de promesses se dessiner devant lui. La rue où il marchait maintenant était peu fréquentée, Tom s'arrêta soudain et Sanderson se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Allons mon garçon, nous avons de nombreuses choses à faire aujourd'hui, ne perdons pas de temps.

_ Comment savez-vous que je suis un sorcier ? Demanda Tom d'une voix inquiète.

Le visage de Mr Sanderson se radoucit, il plia les genoux pour se mettre au niveau de Tom et lui expliqua qu'à Poudlard, une plume magique inscrivait sur un parchemin le nom de chaque sorcier qui naissait en Irlande et en Grande-Bretagne. Il dit ensuite au jeune garçon qu'il répondrait à toutes ses questions une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés dans leur monde. Tom ne comprit pas très bien ce que voulait dire Mr Sanderson en parlant de « leur monde » mais il s'abstint de poser d'autres questions et suivit l'homme sans mot dire.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant près d'une demi-heure, Tom regardait en écarquillant les yeux les élégantes automobiles qui roulaient dans les avenues et les produits bigarrés entreposés sur les étales des marchands.

Finalement, Mr Sanderson s'arrêta devant un pub sombre et minuscule qui bordait une avenue passagère. Tom eut la certitude que si Mr Sanderson ne le lui avait pas montré, il ne l'aurait même pas aperçu.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Le Chaudron Baveur, c'est un peu notre porte d'entrée vers notre monde, dit l'homme blond avec un sourire.

Mr Sanderson ouvrit la porte du pub et y entra avec Tom, toujours accroché à sa main.

Alors que de l'extérieur, le Chaudron Baveur paraissait petit et misérable, une fois entré, Tom s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce éclairée par un feu d'enfer qui ronflait dans la cheminée et de petites lampes rondes accrochées au plafond. Les personnes attablées étaient accoutrées d'une façon étrange : ils portaient de longues robes qui leur tombaient jusqu'aux pieds et portaient des capes et des chapeaux de diverses formes. Dans un coin sombre, Tom remarqua deux figures inquiétantes qui le regardaient d'un air avide.

_ Ce sont des harpies, le prévint Mr Sanderson, ne t'approche surtout pas d'elles.

Tom acquiesça en frissonnant et suivit Mr Sanderson qui se dirigeait vers le bar où un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la mine burinée servait une boisson verte à une vieille femme coiffée d'un chapeau rond orné d'une longue plume de paon.

_ Professeur Sanderson ! Comment allez vous ? Demanda le serveur dès qu'il aperçut le sorcier blond.

_ Bien, Mr Woodcraft, je vous remercie.

_ Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? Demanda Mr Woodcraft en souriant à Tom.

_ C'est Tom Jedusor, il entre à Poudlard cette année, dit Mr Sanderson en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tom.

_  Bon…Bonjour, parvint à balbutier le jeune garçon d'une voix faible en regardant le serveur.

_ Vous auriez un salon où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ?

Mr Woodcraft hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les mena dans un couloir mal éclairé où il ouvrit une porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Tom pénétra alors dans la plus extraordinaire salle qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent : le salon était entièrement jaune et rouge, les murs étaient couverts de tableaux où les personnages et les animaux peints bougeaient dans leur cadre ou discutaient entre eux. Les fauteuils, disposés en demi cercle face à la cheminée, étaient sculptés avec soin et les coussins qui étaient posés dessus paraissaient d'un moelleux incomparable.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Tom entendit à peine Mr Sanderson commander deux bouteilles de jus de citrouille et deux « plats du jour ». Le jeune garçon ne sorti de ses rêveries que lorsque son bienfaiteur, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, l'invita à en faire autant. Quelques minutes après que Tom se soit installé, Mr Woddcraft entra de nouveau, il portait un plateau de bois sur lequel était posé deux bouteilles contenant un liquide orange et pétillant, deux gobelet en étain et deux assiettes contenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à du ragoût de mouton, sauf que le mouton avait rarement une couleur rouge vif.

Mr Woodcraft posa le plateau sur la table située au milieu du demi-cercle de fauteuil et sorti en silence après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit.

Une myriade de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Tom mais celui-ci était trop excité pour parvenir à former une phrase intelligible.

_ Tu n'es pas trop déçu, Tom ? Lui demanda Mr Sanderson d'une voix douce.

Tom ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes : il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette question, l'homme du se rendre compte de son air effaré car il ajouta :

_ Pour l'histoire de ton oncle… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de fausses joies.

Tom éclata de rire. Dès qu'il avait vu Mr Sanderson flotter en l'air, il s'était douté que cette histoire d'oncle d'Amérique était une invention pour lui permettre de quitter l'orphelinat. S'il avait bien accepté cette idée, il se souvint cependant à quel point il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait quelque part un parent qui pensait à lui.

_ Bah, la magie existe peut-être, mais pas les miracles, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mr Sanderson se pencha vers Tom en saisissant une bouteille.

_ Cela ne te gêne pas que je boive au goulot ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Certains disent que c'est l'une de mes déplorables manières mais moi je trouve que c'est meilleur comme cela.

Tom sourit et Mr Sanderson s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et commença à boire à la bouteille.

_ Tu peux faire pareil, dit-il à Tom.

Tom et Mr Sanderson se mirent ensuite à discuter joyeusement tout en mangeant et buvant, le jeune homme le renseigna sur le monde des sorciers, sur Poudlard, sur le quidditch, un sport qui se jouait à l'aide de balais volants et dont Mr Sanderson semblait féru. Il lui apprit aussi qu'il était professeur de potions à Poudlard et Tom fut ravi de savoir qu'il allait donc le revoir par la suite. Il trouvait en effet que Mr Sanderson était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Cependant, Mr Sanderson sembla perdre un peu de sa bonne humeur lorsque Tom lui posa des questions sur sa mère.

_ Elle s'appelait Lyra Shadow, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyée, j'étais en cinquième année lorsqu'elle à quitter Poudlard. Elle était à Serpentard, il aurait été étonnant qu'il en fût autrement d'ailleurs.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les Shadow ont toujours eu un certain penchant pour la magie noire, ils étaient si doués en magie traditionnelle que j'imagine qu'elle les lassait bien vite. Mais passons… Ta mère s'était passionnée pour l'étude des moldus. Elle est partie les étudier d'un peu plus près en s'installant dans une petite ville, Little Angleton, je crois et on a plus jamais entendu parlé d'elle jusqu'à ta naissance.

Tom se rembrunit, il ne connaissait que trop bien la partie manquante de l'histoire de sa mère. Dans cette ville, elle avait rencontré Tom Jedusor et avait aimé ce stupide et brutal moldu, il l'avait engrossée puis abandonnée et il était né et avait grandit au milieu d'autres moldus tout aussi stupides et brutaux. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il avait une famille, les Shadow.

_ Hélas non, Tom, lui dit Mr Sanderson, Elvis Shadow, ton grand-père, est mort un peu avant la disparition de sa fille, tu es le dernier membre de cette famille.

De nouveau, Tom sentit le désespoir fondre sur lui, alors qu'il venait de découvrir son monde, il découvrait aussi qu'ici, encore, il était un orphelin. Tout cela à cause de ces stupides moldus !

Mr Sanderson du remarquer que Tom ruminait de sombres pensées car il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

_ Oui, ça va, répondit-il, je me demandais juste où j'allais passer le reste de mes vacances vu que je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Le jeune homme lui dit qu'il serait confié à un couple de sorcier qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qui s'occupait déjà d'un autre orphelin.

Tom et Mr Sanderson finirent leur jus de citrouille en silence puis le professeur se leva en déclarant qu'il était l'heure d'aller courir les magasins. Une vague de panique traversa Tom, il n'avait pas d'argent, il n'avait jamais eu d'argent, tout ce qu'il possédait c'était quelques frusques et de vieux bouquins qu'on lui avait donnés à l'orphelinat.

_ Je ne vais jamais pouvoir payer tous ce qu'il y a marqué sur la liste, dit-il d'un air misérable.

_ Eh bien nous allons passer prendre un peu d'argent à la banque, dit Mr Sanderson d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

Tom le regarda comme s'il se moquait de lui, mais Mr Sanderson ne s'en préoccupait pas, il semblait chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes il en sortit une petite clef en or.

_ C'est la clé de ton coffre, expliqua-t-il, le père supérieur Tanner l'avait conservée précieusement, c'est une chance car autrement nous aurions dû prouver ton identité aux gobelins et ils n'aiment pas discuter.

Tom continuait de le regarder d'un air dubitatif. Mr Sanderson sortit quelques pièces en bronze et quelques autres en argent de la poche de son pantalon et les posa sur le plateau.

_ Eh bien, allons y, mon garçon, dit-il en donnant une tape amicale sur le crâne de Tom.

Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur par la porte au fond du couloir et firent face à un mur de briques. Mr Sanderson tapota quelques briques avec sa baguette de bois et aussitôt les briques se mirent à bouger afin de créer un passage suffisamment large pour eux deux. Tom ouvrit largement la bouche, devant lui serpentait une rue plus étonnante encore que toutes celles qu'il avait parcourut ce matin avec Mr Sanderson, devant lui s'étendait le Chemin de Traverse.


	4. Livre vert et plume de phénix

Chapitre Trois : Livre vert et plume de phénix.

_ Où est on ? Demanda Tom en ouvrant grand les yeux.

_ Sur le chemin de Traverse, dit Mr Sanderson, avec l'allée des embrumes c'est la seule rue commerçante de Londres entièrement dédiée à la sorcellerie. Tu ne la trouveras sans doute pas dans un guide touristique, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Tom se perdit dans la contemplation de cette longue rue tortueuse bordée d'échoppes diverses et colorées. Un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc dépassait en hauteur et en beauté toutes les autres maisons qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

_ Ca c'est la banque, Gringotts, c'est là où nous allons, dit Mr Sanderson lorsque Tom lui montra la bâtisse immaculée.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, des sorciers et des sorcières aux robes de toutes les couleurs, des hommes gigantesques et d'autres extrêmement petits allaient de magasins en magasins, commentaient les dernières nouvelles ou se disputaient en s'envoyant des noms d'oiseaux particulièrement originaux à la figure ainsi Tom entendit un grand sorcier rougeaud traiter un vieux mage en robe bleue de « Niffleur de commerce », plus loin, une femme à l'allure revêche se fit reprocher par un petit sorcier aux long cheveux roux d'avoir « un caractère d'Hippogriffe ». Bien vite, le jeune garçon se noya dans la contemplation de cette foule extraordinaire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans les rues moldus, il ne se sentait pas oppressé mais envoûté il aurait voulu se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme qui venait de les dépasser en courant et en criant à tue-tête « Ils ont reçu le nouveau modèle de chez Comète ! » ou respirer jusqu'à perdre la tête les odeurs épicées s'exhalant  des boutiques des apothicaires. Le bourdonnement ambiant était pour lui comme un immense cri de bienvenue dans un nouveau monde, dans son monde. Sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé là, Tom se trouva soudain aux pieds de l'immense bâtiment blanc. Devant l'entrée se tenait une créature plus petite que lui avec un nez busqué, de longues oreilles, des doigts crochus et de petits yeux méchants et inquisiteurs l'étrange personnage était vêtu d'une livrée écarlate et son inquiétant sourire laissait apparaître ses petites dents pointues. Instinctivement, Tom se plaça derrière Mr Sanderson.

_ C'est un gobelin. Ces bestioles ne sont pas particulièrement gentilles mais tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu ne touches pas à leur or, lui dit le jeune homme blond.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le gobelin en livrée, celui-ci s'inclina en leur souhaitant, d'une voix gutturale, de réaliser de bonnes affaires.

Le vaste hall de Gringotts était un endroit assez étourdissant, il contenait tellement de portes que c'eut été une véritable torture de vouloir les compter, partout des gobelins suivis ou non par des sorciers entraient et sortaient, discutaient ou portaient des sacs bien remplis sur qu'ils montaient vers les étages supérieurs. Derrière de hauts et innombrables guichets, des gobelins portant des redingotes noires écrivaient sur d'immenses livres, pesaient avec soin des pépites de métaux divers, examinaient à la loupe des bijoux et des pierres précieuses ou tamponnaient énergiquement des papiers de toutes les couleurs.

Mr Sanderson, suivit de Tom, qui faisait attention à ne pas se faire bousculer par un gobelin sortant d'on ne sait où, s'avancèrent vers un guichet où un gobelin à la mine renfrognée était occupé à faire des trous de diamètre égal dans des fiches en carton.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, demanda-t-il sans même les regarder.

_ Mr Tom Shadow voudrait retirer un peu d'or, dit Mr Sanderson.

Le gobelin baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme blond en grimaçant.

_ Voici, la clé, ajouta Mr Sanderon avant que la créature puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Le gobelin saisit la clé, la regarda un instant puis la lui rendit. Il sortit ensuite un énorme grimoire qui devait être sous son bureau et se mit à le feuilleter à une vitesse impressionnante. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta son index descendit le long de la page.

_ Hum, où est Mr Shadow ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

Tom fit un pas timide en direction du guichet, les yeux gris du gobelin se posèrent aussitôt sur lui.

_ Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas vérifié votre autre coffre, le n° 1697, voulez-vous y faire un tour après avoir « retirer un peu d'or » ?

Tom regarda Mr Sanderson, celui-ci fronçait les sourcils.

_ Nous n'avons pas la clé du coffre 1697, dit-il.

Le gobelin le regarda d'un air sévère, comme s'il était un intrus qui se mêlait de choses qui ne le regardaient absolument pas.

_ Alors, Mr Shadow…

_ O…Ou…Oui, balbutia Tom, mais…

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de clé, un peu de sang nous suffira, dit le gobelin en lui tendant une fine aiguille dorée.

Tom saisit l'aiguille en tremblant puis, d'une main peu sûre se la piqua dans l'index puis la retira vivement. Une goutte de sang perla au bout de son doigt. Le gobelin lui tendit un petit bout de papier blanc et lui demanda de faire goutter le sang dessus. Dès que la première goutte toucha le papier, celui-ci prit une teinte bleu nuit. Le gobelin hocha la tête.

_ Parfait, dit-il en rangeant son grimoire sous son bureau. Je vais vous faire accompagner. Klapbac !

Un gobelin sortit aussitôt d'une trappe derrière le guichet et fit signe à Tom et Mr Sanderson de le suivre.

Les coffres de Gringotts sont situés profondément sous terre et on y accède grâce à des wagonnets. Après une descente aussi mouvementée qu'amusante, du moins de l'avis de Mr Sanderon, le wagon de Tom, de son accompagnateur et du gobelin Klapbac s'arrêta devant un coffre sur lequel était gravé le n°376.

Ils descendirent du wagon et s'avancèrent vers le coffre. Klapbac demanda la clé.

Lorsque les portes du coffre s'ouvrirent, Tom crut qu'il allait s'évanouir : devant lui s'élevaient des montagnes de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Mr Sanderson poussa un sifflement admiratif et même Klapbac, qui avait pourtant ouvert beaucoup de coffres dans sa vie eut l'air troublé.

_ Eh bien mon garçon, tu as là une véritable fortune, dit Mr Sanderson, il y a là de quoi vivre plusieurs vie sans avoir à travailler.

_ Mais, mais comment ? Demanda Tom d'une voix blanche.

_ Il y a des questions dont il vaut mieux ne pas chercher la réponse, dit Mr Sanderson, en tout cas, une chose est sûre, tu es riche, Tom.

Toujours sous le choc, le jeune garçon commença à remplir la bourse que lui avait donné Klapbac avec des gestes anormalement lents pendant que Mr Sanderson lui expliquait la valeur des pièces.

_ J'espère que tu es bon en calcul, Tom, car pour les moldus ce n'est pas évident. Les pièces en or s'appellent les gallions, celles en argent, les mornilles, et celles en bronze, les noises. Il y a 17 mornilles dans un gallion et 29 noises dans une mornille.

Tom hocha la tête et finit de remplir la bourse. Klapbac ferma ensuite le coffre et donna la clé à Tom qui la rangea dans une de ses poches.

_ Et si je perds la clé ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Il nous faudra encore un peu de sang et trois gallions dit le gobelin en montant dans le wagonnet.

Pour atteindre le deuxième coffre, ils descendirent si profondément que Tom se crut dans _Voyage au Centre de la Terre_, un livre qu'il avait littéralement dévoré alors qu'il était à l'orphelinat (bien qu'il fut rangé dans une partie de la bibliothèque qui était interdite aux enfants). Lorsque le wagonnet s'arrêta, à droite de l'immense coffre, Tom vit une imposante bête semblable à un lézard géant, pourvu d'ailes de chauves-souris et de cornes au sommet du crâne, qui paraissait dormir paisiblement. Cinq gobelins en armure entouraient la créature.

_ Mais, c'est… Commença Tom.

_ Un dragon, oui, finit Mr Sanderson. Je croyais que c'était des balivernes ces histoires de dragons gardiens des coffres mais visiblement…

Le coffre 1697 était très différent du précédent, il s'élevait jusqu'à la voûte et ne comportait aucune serrure. Mr Sanderson se pencha vers Tom alors que Klapbac s'approchait du coffre.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans, de pareils coffres coûtent une fortune, dit Mr Sanderson en trahissant une certaine excitation à travers le ton aigue qu'avait prit sa voix.

Tom, lui, n'osait plus respirer. Il se demandait à la fois comment le gobelin allait ouvrir les portes en acier du coffre et ce qu'il y avait derrière elles.

Le gobelin passa le doigt sur une des portes et, aussitôt, celles-ci disparurent ce qui fit pousser un cri de stupeur à Tom.

_ Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un gobelin touche à cette porte, il est aspiré à l'intérieur du coffre et ne pourra pas en sortir, dit Klapbac d'une voix solennelle, mais ni Tom, ni Mr Sanderson ne l'écoutaient plus, ils étaient tous les deux devant le coffre et regardaient avec étonnement l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Le contenu du coffre n°1697 était en effet très particulier, il n y'avait pas là de monceaux d'or ou de bijoux étincelants, il n'y avait pas non plus de tableaux de maîtres, d'élégantes sculptures ou d'armes merveilleuses mais des livres, des milliers de livres rangés soigneusement sur des rayonnages. Tom, qui avait toujours aimé les bouquins se précipita à l'intérieur du coffre et se mit à courir au milieu de son trésor.

Tous les livres que contenait le coffre étaient magnifiques, leurs reliures étaient faîtes en cuirs de différents types et leurs pages étaient blanches comme la neige, les lettres qui courraient sur les couvertures semblaient être en or ou en argent Tom aperçut même un ouvrage qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Tom aurait pu rester des heures au milieu de cette fantastique bibliothèque mais Mr Sanderson, qui était resté juste devant l'entrée le héla en lui demandant de se dépêcher. Tom s'apprêtait donc à revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce et sifflante murmurer : _Je suis là, viens si tu m'entends, il y a si longtemps que je t'attends, si longtemps, mon maître._ Tom se tourna vers le rayonnage à sa droite en fronçant les sourcils. De nouveau, la voix douce se fit entendre. Le jeune garçon n'eut plus aucun doute, la voix venait de l'un des livres. Cela aurait dû paraître étrange à Tom mais depuis que Mr Sanderson était venu le chercher il avait vu et entendu tant de choses étranges qu'il commençait à s'y habituer et recherchait même le merveilleux. Avec attention, il regarda les livres grâce à sa torche puis colla son oreille contre le dos des livres. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes il parvint à dénicher le livre parlant. C'était un magnifique ouvrage vert sans nul autre motif sur la couverture que deux serpents couleur argent enlacés. Tom ouvrit le livre, à l'intérieur se trouvaient de magnifiques dessins représentant diverses espèces de serpents, comme dans le salon du Chaudron Baveur, les animaux bougeaient par eux-mêmes et dardaient leur langue fourchue en direction de Tom. A côté de chaque dessin, on pouvait lire une description détaillée de l'animal représenté ainsi que des conseils et commentaires de l'auteur.

Tom ferma le livre doucement mais ne le reposa pas. Il le mit sous son bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au Chemin de Traverse, Tom et Mr Sanderson restèrent quelques instants à profiter de la chaleur du soleil et du souffle caressant d'une légère brise. Le jeune garçon profita de ce moment de calme pour s'intéresser de nouveau à son livre. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, sur la surface blanche il était écrit à l'encre verte : _Les Secrets des Serpents par Salazar Serpentard._

Tom plissa les yeux, Il connaissait ce nom, c'était celui du fondateur d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard . Il tira la manche de Mr Sanderson qui relisait sa liste de fournitures.

_ Je crois que nous devrions aller t'acheter tes robes avant toute chose, ensuite nous ferons un petit tour chez… oui, qu'est ce tu veux, Tom ?

Le jeune garçon lui tendit le livre ouvert à la première page. Pendant un court instant, Mr Sanderson ne sembla plus savoir comment respirer, il saisit le bouquin et se mit à le feuilleter à toute vitesse en ne cessant de murmurer des mots comme « incroyable », « magnifique », « exceptionnel ». Après quelques minutes, il revint à la première page et la relut plusieurs fois, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a d'exceptionnel, ce livre ? Demanda Tom.

Mr Sanderson sursauta, comme s'il émergeait d'un long rêve.

_ Il a été écrit par Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, or, à ma connaissance, même au collège, nous n'avons aucune trace des écrits de Serpentard. Je comprends pourquoi il était dans un tel coffre.

De nouveau, Mr Sanderson se mit à feuilleter le livre en parlant à lui-même.

_ Je me demande quelles autres merveilles se cachent au fond de ton coffre, Tom.

_ Vous voulez qu'on y retourne ? Demanda Tom, les yeux brillants.

Mr Sanderson secoua la tête et lui rendit le livre.

_ Non, tout cela n'appartient qu'à toi. Et puis nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

Ils se mirent alors en route mais la démarche du professeur avait quelque chose de mécanique. Tom ne lui révéla pas que le livre l'avait appelé, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce n'aurait pas été une bonne chose. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que Mr Sanderson se pencha vers Tom.

_ Pourras-tu montrer ton livre au directeur lorsque tu seras à Poudlard ? je crois que cela lui fera plaisir.

Tom lui sourit largement.

Chez Gai-Chiffon, le magasin de prêt-à-porter, Tom eut un peu de mal à trouver une robe qui lui allait, car il était à la fois très maigre et assez grand pour son âge. Le jeune garçon voulut également acheter des bottines : avec tout l'argent qu'il avait dans sa bourse, il était hors de question de continuer à porter ses godillots troués. Lorsque la vendeuse lui montra les différents modèles, Tom choisit sans hésiter de fines bottes vertes en peau de serpent.

_ A cause de Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? Dit Mr Sanderson une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

_ Il semble avoir marqué ma famille, non ?

Mr Sanderson ne répondit pas. Il regardait le livre que Tom tenait serré contre lui. Oui, sans aucun doute la famille de ce jeune garçon avait été très marquée par Serpentard et curieusement cela le fit frissonner. Tout était trop parfait, il y avait trop de coïncidences : Tom, le dernier descendant d'une famille de mages noirs avait, il y a quelques semaines, lancé un sort d'une puissance effrayante, parmi plusieurs milliers de livres, il avait choisi sans doute le seul ouvrage qui ait jamais été écrit par Serpentard lui-même. Oui, Tom était très marqué par Serpentard, mais jusqu'où ?

Tom, lui, ne se souciait déjà plus de tout cela, il était tout à la joie que lui procurait sa nouvelle condition : il était un sorcier, il était riche et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était accompagné par une personne qui lui manifestait une gentillesse totalement désintéressée. Son nouveau monde lui apparaissait comme un havre de bonheur et d'harmonie.

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les objets et les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection des potions. Mr Sanderson en profita pour faire bénéficier Tom de ses conseils d'expert et, à sa grande joie, le garçon se révélait particulièrement attentif et assoiffé de connaissances.

_ Vois-tu, Tom, c'est du sang de dragon, ses propriétés n'ont été découvertes que récemment par Albus Dumbledore.

_ Le directeur adjoint ? Je croyais qu'il s'occupait de métamorphoses ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore est un homme très savant…

_ Bon, et à quoi ça sert le sang de dragon ? Demanda Tom en tendant la main vers le chaudron.

Mr Sanderson lui saisit vivement le bras et le tira vers lui.

_ Ne touche pas à cela Tom, c'est très corrosif !

Le garçon déglutit.

_ Le sang de dragon a douze propriétés mais ses deux plus utiles sont son efficacité dans les antidotes permettant de réparer les effets secondaires des métamorphoses ratées, ainsi que sa capacité à guérir les maux de crânes si on le fait chauffer et qu'on inhale les vapeurs qui s'en échappent.

Tom hocha la tête et nota quelque part dans son cerveau tout ce que Mr Sanderson venait de lui apprendre. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes chez l'apothicaire, Tom posant énormément de questions, ce qui ne gênât nullement le professeur. 

En revanche, à la librairie Fleury & Bott, Mr Sanderson dû hausser le ton pour que Tom se décide à lâcher _Sorts et Enchantements pour Animaux Domestiques_, un livre assez épais que le jeune garçon avait entrepris de dévorer.

Vers les six heures de l'après midi, Tom n'avait plus à acheter que sa baguette magique et le nécessaire pour écrire. Tom et Mr Sanderson se rendirent donc à la papeterie puis se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'Ollivander, le plus célèbre fabriquant de baguettes magiques d'Angleterre.

La boutique de Mr Ollivander était très austère elle était composée d'une seule et unique pièce ou étaient entreposées des boites en carton, certaines piles n'étaient que de cinq ou six étages mais la plupart montaient jusqu'au plafond. Le lieu était passablement poussiéreux et sentait le renfermé. Comme la plupart des gens, Tom se sentit oppressé dès qu'il entra dans le magasin. Il n'y avait pas de chaise à coté de la grande table posée au centre de la pièce mais juste un escabeau. Tom et Mr Sanderson attendirent donc debout quelques minutes avant de voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années émergé d'un tas de boites mal rangées.

Tom eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Mr Ollivander se tourna vers eux. Il avait de grands yeux pâles et ses cheveux grisonnants partaient dans tous les sens. Il sourit, révélant d'affreuses dents jaunes.

_ Oh, Mr Sanderson ! J'ai appris que vous étiez professeur depuis trois ans.

_ En effet, répondit le jeune homme en bombant un peu le torse, ce qui fit éclater de rire Tom.

_ Mes félicitations, votre baguette mesure 26 centimètres et demi, elle est en bois de noyer et contient une plume de griffon, je crois.

Mr Sanderson hocha la tête, le regard de Ollivander se posa ensuite sur Tom, qui cessa immédiatement de ricaner.

_ Et vous, vous êtes ? Demanda la voix douce et inquiétante de l'artisan.

_ Tom Jedusor, c'est le fils de Lyra Shadow, dit précipitamment Mr Sanderson.

Mr Ollivander se dirigea vers une pile de boites et commença à en sortir quelques unes.

_ Je me souviens bien de Mlle Shadow, dit-il en s'affairant, sa baguette était puissante, comme toutes celles ayant appartenues à ses aïeuls, si je me souviens bien de ce que me racontait mon père. Elle faisait 31 centimètres, en bois de houx avec un nerf de cœur de dragon.

Ollivander sortit une baguette d'une boite en carton.

_ Nous allons donc commencer par des baguettes assez fortes. Tenez, elle est en chêne et contient de la peau de kraken.

Tom saisit la baguette et regarda Mr Sanderson, celui-ci lui fit signe d'agiter le bras. Le garçon s'exécuta mais rien ne se passa. Ollivander lui arracha la baguette des mains et lui en tendit une autre.

_ 26 centimètres, bois d'érable et crin de licorne, annonça-t-il.

A nouveau, Tom agita le bras et rien ne se passa. Ollivander lui en tendit alors une autre. Le même jeu se répéta tant et tant de fois qu'il y avait longtemps que Tom avait renoncé à compter le nombre de baguettes qui lui étaient passées entre les doigts lorsque Mr Ollivander lui présenta…

_ Une baguette puissante, qui pourrait peut-être convenir à un client aussi difficile. 28 centimètres et demi, bois de châtaigner et racine de mandragore. 

Lorsque Tom prit la baguette, elle se mit aussitôt à crépiter et des étincelles vertes et argent sortirent de son extrémité. Mr Sanderson sourit largement tandis que Mr Ollivander hochait la tête avec un air satisfait. Soudain, la baguette s'enflamma, Tom la lâcha avec un cri de terreur alors que les deux adultes faisaient un pas en arrière. Lorsque la baguette eut fini de se consumer, Mr Ollivander saisi le morceau de bois carbonisé en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant quelques minutes il resta là sans rien dire puis, son visage s'éclaira.

_ Je… je suis désolé, dit Tom d'une voix faible alors que l'artisan se relevait.

_ Intéressant, dit Mr Ollivander, très intéressant, je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faut.

Mr Ollivander alla saisir son escabeau et monta chercher un boite noire qui se trouvait au sommet d'une pile.

_ La baguette de tout à l'heure aurait pu vous convenir si elle avait été un peu plus résistante, dit-il  en descendant. Tenez, celle-ci est exceptionnellement puissante, je ne pensais pas trouver un preneur aussi vite.

Tom saisit la baguette et comme précédemment, des étincelles sortirent du bout de la baguette mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'enflamma pas.

_ Eh bien, dit Mr Sanderson, il semble que nous avons fini par trouver.

_ Oui, renchérit Mr Ollivander, je crois que vous lui convenez parfaitement, 33 centimètres trois quarts, bois d'if et plume de phénix. Cela fera 10 gallions.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le Chaudron Baveur, Tom sort sa baguette et se mit à la contempler. Il était heureux comme s'il venait de retrouver une vieille amie qu'il avait longtemps perdue de vue. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au mur de brique, Tom vit un petit chien noir en train de mâchonner un os derrière un tonneau. Aussitôt, il pointa sa baguette sur l'animal et cria « _Rosacapilli_ !».

Un éclair vint frapper le chien et le poil de ce dernier devint rose saumon.

_ Tom ! S'écria Mr Sanderson, qu'as-tu fais ?

_ Je voulais juste essayer une formule que j'avais lu tout à l'heure, gémit le garçon.

D'un coup de sa propre baguette, Mr Sanderson rendit sa couleur d'origine au malheureux cobaye puis regarda Tom avec une expression à mi chemin entre la colère et l'étonnement.

_ On ne fait pas n'importe quoi avec sa baguette ! Mais… je dois admettre que pour un coup d'essai, c'était une belle réussite.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête en souriant. Mr Sanderson lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, puis il alla ouvrir le passage.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à Lily la tigresse qui me soutient dans mes deux fics.

Merci à Roxane (aaaah !! ça fait du bien d'être soutenu par quelqu'un qu'on admire) et ne t'en fait pas trop pour Mme D'Aubenton, elle est inoxydable.


	5. Tom et David

**Réponse aux review :**

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, lily.

Merci aussi à Roxane, encore un chapitre avant la répartion et tu as raison, un chien rose saumon c'est pas mal mais seulement s'il est d'accord. 

Chapitre Quatre : Tom et David

Tom eut bien du mal à se séparer de Mr Sanderson, même si celui-ci lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Une fois revenus au Chaudron Baveur, le jeune homme et le garçon s'étaient rendus chez les Prewett grâce à une poudre phosphorescente qui permet de voyager de cheminée en cheminée. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient donc dans un salon coquet, tout couvert de suie avec les affaires de Tom traînant un peu partout. Mr et Mrs Prewett les avaient accueillis chaleureusement. C'étaient des sorciers d'une trentaine d'années environ, la femme était fine et blonde, ses cheveux bouclés lui tombaient à mi-nuque et ses yeux brûlaient de gentillesse. L'homme, lui, était grand, carré, avec une barbe noire et épaisse, il avait une figure joviale et accueilli les nouveaux venus avec de grands gestes qui effrayèrent un peu Tom, peu habitué à de tels débordements de sympathie.

Malgré la bonhomie de ces gens, Tom ne voulait pas quitter Mr Sanderson, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait maintenant le laisser, le jeune garçon avait passé ses bras autours de sa taille et avait enfoui sa tête dans sa veste en sanglotant pendant que le professeur l'époussetait.

_ Allons Tom, tu seras bien ici, tu verras, lui murmura-t-il.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Tom consentit enfin à lâcher Mr Sanderson, celui-ci s'accroupit et embrassa le jeune garçon sur le front.

_ A bientôt, lui dit-il.

Puis avec un clin d'œil, il ajouta.

_ Essaie de me préparer une potion d'endurance pour la rentrée.

Même si ses yeux étaient encore pleins de larmes, Tom lui sourit et le serra une dernière fois contre lui. Mr Sanderson salua ensuite le couple Prewett puis disparut d'un seul coup.

Tom regarda autour de lui, le salon était décoré avec soins, d'élégants portraits dormaient dans leur cadre ou discutaient à voix basse en jetant des regards en coin vers Tom. Puis, le jeune garçon fut pris en charge par Mr et Mrs Prewett, ils s'inquiétèrent de sa fatigue et Mrs Prewett prit les affaires de Tom et le mena à sa chambre. Tom sembla manquer de souffle lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre que le couple Prewett avait prévu pour lui. Lui qui était habitué à dormir dans un dortoir froid aux murs délabrés et au parquet défoncé, il avait maintenant pour chambre une pièce confortable aux murs tapissés de velours bleu nuit. A côté du lit impeccablement fait se trouvait une petite table de nuit blanche sur laquelle était posé un chandelier en argent dont les bougies dansaient et se tortillaient dans tous les sens. Il y avait aussi une large commode, pourvue d'un miroir, de la même couleur que la table de nuit et une petite bibliothèque bien remplie.

_ Je vais dormir là ? Demanda Tom, abasourdi.

_ Oh, ça ne te plaît pas ? Dit Mrs Prewett d'une voix désolée.

_ C'est magnifique ! s'exclama le garçon en lui souriant à pleines dents.

Le visage de la femme s'illumina. Tom disposa ses affaires scolaires sur la commode pendant que Mrs Prewett rangeait ses habits en les pliant avec soin.

_ On nous a dit que tu venais de Londres, Tom.

_ C'est vrai mais je ne m'y suis pratiquement jamais baladé.

_ David, lui, vient d'Allemagne.

Tom fronça les sourcils, secoué par sa séparation d'avec Mr Sanderson, puis par la découverte de sa nouvelle maison et de sa nouvelle chambre, il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un autre enfant dans ce foyer. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec les garçons de son age.

_ Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

_ Dans son bain, tu le verras tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en rangeant sa dernière robe.

Lorsque Tom eut fini de poser ses affaires sur la commode, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée avec Mrs Prewett.

Elle lui fit visiter le reste de la maison, et comme, sa chambre, le jeune garçon la trouva très jolie et extrêmement confortable. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Tom eut un large sourire. Sur la table était posé un énorme gâteau débordant de crème chantilly et serti de fruits confits semblables à des pierres précieuses, des coupes remplies de fruits dorés, si beaux qu'on aurait dit de fantastiques joyaux et des soucoupes pleines de crèmes de toutes les couleurs. Dans la cheminée, des poulets empalés sur une broche qui tournait lentement au dessus de grandes flammes rouges.

_ J'espère que tu as faim, Tom, dit Mrs Prewett en allant arroser les poulets d'une sauce couleur rubis.

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, la viande rouge du Chaudron Baveur était bien loin à présent et la vue de toutes ces merveilles le mirent en appétit plus sûrement qu'une longue diète. Devant le visage extatique de Tom, la femme éclata de rire.

_ Au moins tu es enthousiaste, dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Tom rougit un peu, il devait lui avoir donné l'impression qu'il était un goinfre, alors qu'à l'orphelinat, il avait toujours fait preuve d'une politesse et d'une retenue irréprochable. Mais il est vrai qu'on y servait rarement d'aussi alléchants gâteaux.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le salon, Mr Prewett était en train de lire le journal. Tom supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une gazette appartenant au monde des sorciers car elle était imprimée sur des parchemins. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes car l'homme semblait soucieux.

Mrs Prewett s'en était aperçue et s'approcha de son mari pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

_ Un mage noir a été appréhendé hier soir au beau milieu de l'allée des embrumes.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Oui mais celui-là a réussi à s'échapper, en tuant au passage deux aurors et un membre de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette.

Mrs Prewett blêmit et posa une main sur sa bouche grande ouverte.

_ Ce type s'appelle Gridenwald. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à le coincer.

S'apercevant de la présence de Tom, Mr Prewett plia vivement son journal et le jeta sur la table basse. Puis, avec un sourire franc, il invita le jeune garçon à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face pendant que son épouse sortait de la pièce, le visage toujours marqué par l'inquiétude.

_ Alors Tom, as-tu passé une bonne journée ?

_ La meilleure de toute ma vie, répondit Tom avec ferveur.

Mr Prewett éclata de rire.

_ C'est une phrase que l'on prononce souvent quand on est jeune. On en ignore généralement le sens.

_ Dans mon cas, je vous assure qu'il s'agit de la plus stricte vérité.

Le jeune garçon avait dit cela d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et, le grand homme barbu sembla très gêné durant un instant.

_ Comment as-tu trouvé le Chemin de Traverse ? Finit-il par demander.

Le visage de Tom s'éclaira. Avec un enthousiasme débordant, il entreprit de lui raconter toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties : son ivresse au sein de la foule merveilleuse, son étonnement dans les diverses boutiques et devant les prodiges qu'il avait vus dans cette rue incroyable, mais aussi, l'appréhension qui l'avait envahie en entrant chez Ollivander et sa peur lorsque, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était retrouvé face à un gobelin.

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont horribles ces bonhommes, renchérit une voix derrière Tom.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et se retourna, une main plongée dans sa manche, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon blond qui devait avoir à peu près son age. Son visage était fin et rose et arborait un large sourire, il portait une robe de chambre violette sur un pyjama bleu à rayures rouges.

_ Salut, je suis David Linn, dit le blondinet en lui tendant la main.

_ Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit Tom en la lui serrant.

David alla s'installer dans le canapé et Tom se rassit dans le fauteuil. Les deux jeunes garçons et Mr Prewett se mirent alors à discuter joyeusement. Comme Tom, David était orphelin, mais depuis l'age de trois ans, il avait été élevé par sa tante, une moldu qui vivait en Allemagne. La femme l'avait recueillie en étant tout à fait au courant de la particularité de David.

 Le blond et le brun se mirent soudain à échanger leurs impressions sur ce monde nouveau qui s'ouvrait à eux et, s'il était difficile de dire lequel était le plus avide de partir à sa découverte, il semblait clair que le plus ambitieux était le jeune Mr Linn. David avait, lui aussi, été accompagné au Chemin de Traverse par un professeur, Albus Dumbledore « un drôle de type, mais très gentil », selon ses dires. Mr Prewett, laissait les garçons discuter mais intervenait de temps en temps pour répondre à leurs questions, préciser une affirmation, ou encore leur conter une anecdote, toujours joyeuse et amusante. Tom rit jusqu'aux larmes lorsqu'il leur raconta l'histoire d'un gobelin de chez Gringotts qui s'était fait refiler un faux gallion d'or et qui avait fait une véritable crise de nerfs lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu. 

Ils en étaient à parler de Poudlard lorsque la voix de Mrs Prewett retentit.

_ A table, tout le monde !

Tom et Mr Prewett se levèrent tranquillement mais David sauta vivement du canapé et se rua vers la salle à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom entendit un impressionnant cri de joie. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il vit un David qui bondissait autours d'une table surchargée de mets dont chacun paraissait aussi succulent que son voisin. Le garçon blond avait déjà saisi un pilon de poulet et le brandissait au dessus de sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une massue. Mrs Prewett était pliée de rire.

_ Allons David, arriva-t-elle à dire, un peu de tenue, nous avons un invité.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta de danser et la regarda d'un air navré.

_ Mais c'est de ta faute, Isabella, tu n'avais qu'à pas préparer un si splendide festin.

Splendide semblait en effet le seul adjectif permettant de décrire le repas sorti des fourneaux de Mrs Prewett c'est du moins le seul qui venait à l'esprit de Tom, trop occuper à dévorer tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper pour chercher des synonymes. Jamais il n'avait tant et aussi bien mangé et peu lui importait qu'il ne connaisse pas la moitié des viandes, des légumes et des poissons qui passaient dans son assiette. Cependant, même s'il était, ce soir, plus glouton qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Tom n'arrivait pas à la cheville de David. Son nouvel ami avalait à une vitesse déconcertante de telles quantités de nourriture, que Tom se demanda si son ventre avait été enchanté pour pouvoir contenir autant de choses sans risquer d'éclater. Mais le plus impressionnant était que David semblait avoir l'extraordinaire capacité de se remplir l'estomac comme personne tout en parlant, criant, chantant et riant comme quatre.

 Mr et Mrs Prewett, quant à eux, regardaient les deux enfants vider les plats avec un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il venait juste d'engloutir sa dernière part de gâteau, David se renversa sur sa chaise en expirant bruyamment.

_ Raaaaaah, trop mangé.

La table éclata de rire.

Bien que tous prétendirent ne plus rien pouvoir avaler Mrs Prewett, insista pour que chacun prenne une tasse de tisane avant d'aller se coucher. « Pour vous aider à dormir et digérer », leur dit-elle.

Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers, Tom eut l'impression d'être botté de plomb. La fatigue d'une longue journée pleine de surprises, et le très copieux repas de ce soir, avaient fait de lui un être semi conscient dont le seul but était de parvenir à atteindre son lit avant de s'écrouler de sommeil. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir les bougies du chandelier s'allumer toutes seules lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, et s'éteindrent lorsqu'il fut sous la couverture.

Il ne fut pas long à s'endormir et fit un rêve curieux : il discutait avec un long serpent rose pendant que, derrière le reptile, David, une serviette autours du cou et une fourchette à la main, poursuivait Mr Ollivander et que Mr Sanderson et le couple Prewett parlementaient avec un gobelin pour acheter une fiole de sang de dragon que la créature tenait serré contre son sein.

Lorsqu'il s'était couché, Tom était si fourbu qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir se lever le lendemain avant le début de l'après-midi. C'était sans compter un petit garçon blond particulièrement énergique qui, à sept heures sonnantes, vint lui hurler dans les oreilles.

_ DEBOUT, FACE DE THON !!!

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, avant d'avoir complètement ouvert les yeux, il avait saisi sa baguette magique, qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit, et la pointa vers le visage de son réveil matin vivant. Celui-ci trébucha en reculant et se retrouva assis par terre.

_ Eh ben, t'as vite pris des réflexes, toi ! Allez debout, la journée est courte pour ceux qui lambinent.

David se releva et parti en bondissant, Tom l'entendit descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre et se ruer dans la cuisine en hurlant. « On a dû le monter sur ressort » pensa le jeune garçon en se frottant les yeux. Il songea un instant à replonger sous ses couvertures mais, avec le choc qu'il venait de subir, il aurait bien eu du mal à se rendormir. Il se leva donc et alla faire un brin de toilette.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, lavé, habillé et soigneusement peigné, il y vit un David en train d'engloutir de grandes tranches de pain couvertes de beurre et de confiture.

_ Où sont Mr et Mrs Prewett ? Demanda Tom.

_ Daniel est déjà parti au travail et Isabella est dans le jardin, elle s'occupe des roses, parvint à dire le blondinet, la bouche pleine.

Tom hocha la tête et se versa une tasse de chocolat après avoir soigneusement déplié sa serviette sur ses genoux. David, lui, attaquait un croissant.

_ Avec tout ce que tu as avalé hier, tu as encore de l'appétit ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Le petit déjeuner c'est le repas le plus important de la journée… dit David d'un air docte.

Tom eut un petit rire et but une gorgée de chocolat.

_ …Avec les trois autres, bien sûr, ajouta son ami.

Alors que David était monté se laver et s'habiller, Tom sortit de la maison pour aller voir Mrs Prewett. Il découvrit alors que la maison des Prewett était située au beau milieu d'une clairière. Ce que David avait appelé « le jardin » était en fait un ensemble de massifs de fleurs et un petit verger. Isabella Prewett s'affairait au milieu d'une rangée de rosiers blancs, elle portait des gants en cuir et avait un sécateur à la main. Elle salua Tom en l'embrassant sur les deux joues et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

Tom était aux anges, les sorciers étaient vraiment des gens merveilleux, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert et l'avaient couvert de bonté et de gentillesse, alors qu'il n'avait jusque là reçu que des moqueries et des coups de canne. Les moldu étaient vraiment horribles : ils étaient faibles et cruels sans même en avoir conscience. Sa colère avait pris le pas sur sa joie lorsqu'il pensa à David et aux Stileman, ce couple de moldus qui avait adopté ce jeune sorcier et l'avaient traité comme s'il était leur propre fils unique. Non tous les moldus n'étaient pas mauvais. Une histoire revint à l'esprit de Tom, c'était le père Lester qui l'avait raconté à la classe un jour où il était d'à peu près bonne humeur : Un jour, celui que les moldus nomment Dieu, avait décidé de détruire deux villes où les hommes vivaient dans la débauche et la corruption, un de ses fidèles, Abraham, lui avait alors supplié de sauver les vertueux qui vivaient parmi les pécheurs. Et Dieu le fit. Les Stileman devaient sans doute être un peu comme les gens de bien vivant à Sodome et Gomor : des brebis au milieu d'une meute de loups. Cette pensée aurait dû apaiser le colère de Tom elle ne fit que la renforcer il y avait longtemps que Tom ne croyait plus en la morale de David contre Goliath : lorsque la meute avait faim c'était toujours les brebis qu'on mangeait en premier.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la maison, Tom fut percuté par une bruyante fusée blonde.

_ Tu rêves ou quoi ?

_ Si tu arrêtais de courir partout tête baissée ! répliqua Tom en se relevant.

Le garçon blond haussa les épaules.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je pense que je vais commencer à travailler pour la rentrée. J'aimerai bien prendre un peu d'avance, et puis j'ai promis à Mr Sanderson une potion d'endurance pour son premier cours.

L'idée de Tom mit un peu de temps à être acceptée, l'idée de travailler pendant les vacances ne semblait pas enchanter David, mais lorsque son ami lui dit qu'il allait pouvoir épater les autres enfants, et faire gagner des points à sa maison, dès le début de l'année, le blond se laissa convaincre.

Tom et David allèrent donc chercher leur chaudron et leurs ingrédients ainsi que leur manuel de potion : _Infusions et Breuvages Magiques_. La recette de la potion n'était pas inscrite, mais Tom parvint à trouver un encadré où l'on mentionnait les ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparer. Deux stratégies entrèrent alors en action : David avait opté pour l'instinct, il jetait ses ingrédients dans l'eau bouillante dans un ordre dont seul son improbable intuition avait le secret Tom, lui, était plus méthodique, il cherchait avec soin dans son livre les descriptifs des ingrédients et les contre-indications s'y rapportant.

Si les chances de réussite paraissaient déjà très limitées, elles s'écroulèrent complètement  quand le garçon ajouta du sucre à son mélange « pour donner plus de goût ».

Aussitôt, la potion prit une teinte jaunâtre et se mit à bouillonner et à mousser, comme si on y avait jeté un paquet de lessive. David s'écarta vivement du chaudron, la potion commençait à déborder. Tom et David regardèrent le chaudron vomir une grande quantité de liquide. Lorsque la mousse eut disparue, ils purent voir que la potion avait brûlé tous les végétaux qu'elle avait touchés.

_ Comme potion d'endurance, j'ai des doutes, mais comme désherbant, c'est très efficace, dit Tom à son ami qui regardait son œuvre d'un air dépité. Il restait encore un peu de liquide jaune au fond du chaudron de David celui-ci entreprit de le retourner pour le vider mais Tom l'arrêta.

_ Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, tout à l'heure j'ai lu une formule pour nettoyer les chaudrons par magie, dit-il en feuilletant son livre de potion à toute vitesse.

_ Voilà, _Aqualavora !_

Aussitôt, le chaudron retrouva son aspect original et David tout son entrain de nouveau, il se mit à jeter ses ingrédients au hasard. Cette fois là, il fit juste attention à ne pas ajouter des éléments plus à son goût.

Quand il eut fini sa composition, Tom s'intéressa au travail de son ami.

_ Le breuvage devrait être bleu, lui fit-il remarquer en plongeant une louche dans la potion écarlate de David.

Le garçon ronchonna et lut la recette qu'avait établie Tom.

_ Mouais… c'est sûr que c'est pas une potion d'endurance. Qu'est ce que c'est d'après toi ?

_ Vu la couleur et les ingrédients je dirais une soupe au foie de kappa.

David eut une grimace de dégoût les potions ne seraient vraisemblablement par sa matière préférée.

Après avoir vérifié les effets de sa potion, Tom entreprit d'expliquer à David le pourquoi de son échec et l'aida à réaliser une potion d'endurance convenable.

Mrs Prewett avait suivie les efforts des deux garçons depuis le jardin, si les gesticulations de David l'avaient beaucoup amuséees, le calme et le sérieux de Tom l'avait énormément impressionné. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait procédé méthodiquement, en établissant d'abord une formule puis en vérifiant celle-ci grâce à d'autres potions aux effets proches puis, il avait préparé avec grand soin ses ingrédients et les incorporé à sa potion en faisant bien attention à la température de celle-ci et au temps d'ébullition.

Lorsque David eut enfin réalisé correctement sa potion, elle s'avança vers les deux enfants.

_ Beau travail, dit-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une magnifique potion d'endurance, dit David en prenant un air important.

Isabella Prewett plongea la louche de Tom dans son chaudron et goûta la potion du bout des lèvres.

_ Parfaitement réussie, dit-elle, en crachant par terre, je reconnais bien le goût infect de ce mélange.

Tom sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

Tom et David passèrent donc le reste de leurs vacances à s'avancer dans leurs études. Tom, dès la fois où il avait lancé le sort de changement de couleur sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait compris que la magie était bien autre chose que d'amples mouvements de bras et de formules prononcées avec grandiloquence. Une gestuelle sèche et austère accompagnée d'un murmure suffisait largement pour accomplir des miracles l'essentiel était de comprendre le fonctionnement du sort et de se concentrer. David, lui, semblait de temps en temps arriver aux mêmes conclusions, mais il retombait vite dans ses travers habituels, à savoir un empressement excessif et une trop grande confiance en soi.

Les seuls moments de pause que les garçons s'autorisaient étaient les repas et le soir, après le retour de Mr Prewett, car ils s'exerçaient à voler sur des balais sous la direction du grand homme barbu, et David n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué ce moment, c'était la seule discipline où il avait le dessus sur Tom, qui était trop prudent pour être efficace.

Mais Tom ne se contentait pas d'étudier durant toute la journée, la nuit, dans le calme de sa chambre, il poursuivait son apprentissage et le complétait grâce aux livres de la bibliothèque. Doté d'une bonne mémoire et d'un esprit vif, le jeune garçon n'avait pas besoin de relire moult fois un chapitre pour l'assimiler. La veille de son départ pour Poudlard, il avait déjà appris tous les sortilèges de son manuel mais aussi de nombreux autres comme le sortilège de désarmement, le maléfice d'entrave ou encore le charme de domestication (qu'il avait essayé sur un écureuil) mais la matière dans laquelle il avait le plus progressé était la métamorphose car elle ne nécessitait pas la mémorisation de formules complexes, seul comptait une très grande concentration et une parfaite maîtrise de sa baguette.

Le matin du 1er Septembre, Tom ne fut pas réveillé, comme les jours précédents, par les hurlements de David mais par un grand bruit de chute suivit de jurons dont Tom ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit le garçon blond étendu par terre, prisonnier de fils blanchâtres qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement de bras ou de jambe.

Tom saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers son ami en prononçant « Finite Incantatem ». Les fils disparurent aussitôt.

_ Excuse-moi, David, j'ai oublié d'annuler mon maléfice de toile hier soir.

_ Drôle de façon de s'occuper, grogna le blond, dépêche toi, on doit être à la gare dans une heure.

Tom se dépêcha de faire sa toilette, de s'habiller et d'entasser ses affaires dans la valise que les Prewett lui avaient offert puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. David, Isabella et Daniel Prewett l'attendaient, l'homme avait un petit coffre dans les bras.

_ Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir partir, dit Mr Prewett.

Il ouvrit le coffre, celui-ci contenait un foulard.

_ C'est un portoloin, cela nous permettra de nous rendre au quai 9 ¾ , mais il faudra que nous le touchions tous en même temps.


	6. Vers Poudlard

Chapitre Cinq : Vers Poudlard

Le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross était identique en tout point à l'idée que Tom se faisait d'un quai de gare : des gens qui courraient en poussant des chariots devant eux, des vendeurs de journaux qui donnant de la voix, des enfants qui faisaient de grands signes à leurs amis et parents à travers les fenêtres des compartiments, d'autres qui pleuraient en serrant fort leur mère, des personnes se saluant chaleureusement ou se disputant âprement, des scènes de ménages qui débordaient sur la voie publique, des retrouvailles et des adieux, deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient, des visages à la fois rayonnants et pleins de larmes : toute l'histoire de l'humanité réunie sur quelques mètres carrés de pavés gras et brillants, le tout enveloppé par une légère fumée blanche qui s'échappait de la cheminée d'une grosse locomotive rouge.

_ Allez, Tom, Presse-toi ! Le train part dans cinq minutes.

Tom émergea de son rêve à une dizaine de mètres plus en avant, le couple Prewett et le petit David le regardaient d'un air un peu tendu. Il leur sourit et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Ils remontèrent le quai bondé jusqu'au dernier wagon, Mr Prewett se tordant le cou pour dénicher un compartiment libre.

_ Ah, en voilà enfin un, s'exclama-t-il, montez, je vais vous passer vos bagages par la fenêtre.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, Mrs Prewett s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa en leur souhaitant un bon voyage. Elle avait les yeux humides et la voix rauque.

_ Au revoir, dit-elle, vous avez été deux très gentils garçons. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

David lui sourit. Il tentait de sauver les apparences mais, lui aussi était au bord des larmes.

_ T'en fais pas Isa, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Tom, la tête posée contre l'épaule de la femme eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il se redressa, tiré dans le dos par David, et Mrs Prewett les embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train.

Lorsque Mr Prewett leur eut passé les valises et qu'ils les eurent misent dans les filets, les deux enfants se penchèrent par la fenêtre pour échanger quelques deniers mots avec le barbu, Isabella, la tête enfouie dans un des pans de sa robe n'était pas en état de dire quoi que se soit.

_ Vous allez voir, vous allez bien vous plaire à Poudlard, c'est un endroit magnifique, plein de mystères et de secrets.

Malgré son ton joyeux, l'homme les regardait d'un air triste. Sans doute s'était-il promis de ne pas pleurer mais son visage était presque aussi misérable que celui de son épouse.

La locomotive émit un long sifflement et le train commença à se mettre en branle, le grincement de ses puissants rouages vint aux oreilles des deux amis. Mrs Prewett releva la tête, elle avait les joues inondées de larmes mais son sourire était franc et chaleureux. Les enfants se penchèrent encore plus en avant.

_ Au revoir ! A bientôt ! Crièrent-ils en faisant de grands gestes alors que le train s'éloignait.

Sur le quai Mr et Mrs Prewett levèrent leurs baguettes en l'air. Il y eu une petite explosion et un myriade de petits oiseaux bleus apparurent et voletèrent dans tous les sens.

Lorsque la gare eut totalement disparue, Tom et David fermèrent la fenêtre et s'assirent. Un long moment passa, chacun cherchant à dissimuler sa tristesse à l'autre. Sans doute Tom eut-il plus de mal que son ami, les quelques jours qu'il venait de vivre ayant été les meilleurs de toute son existence.

Ils passèrent ensuite quelques temps à regarder les paysages traversés par le Poudlard Express mais David montra vite des signes d'impatience.

_ Si on faisait un petit duel, proposa-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

_ Un duel ?

_ Ben oui, faut qu'on voit ce que ça donne en vrai tous les trucs que tu m'as appris pendant les vacances.

Tom haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour.

_ T'as vraiment envie de perdre ?

David lui sourit et alla se placer à l'autre bout du compartiment.

_ On n'est pas un peu serré là ? Demanda Tom.

Le blondinet hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

_ Et si je me mets dans le couloir ça ira ?

Le brun fit signe que oui. Ils se mirent ensuite d'accord sur les règles : ils compteraient jusqu'à trois puis lanceraient leurs sorts.

Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ami. Il n'avait aucune appréhension, il se sentait calme, détendu, comme s'il avait déjà fait cela des centaines de fois, comme si c'était une chose naturelle, comme s'il avait les combats de sorcier tout au fond de lui, jusque dans son sang. David lui, paraissait beaucoup plus tendus, ils fronçait les sourcils et semblait se concentrer intensément. Tom sourit, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, David était tellement prévisible : c'était un orgueilleux flamboyant il avait mit tant de temps pour maîtriser le sortilège de désarmement qu'il n'allait sans doute pas résister à la tentation de l'utiliser maintenant. C'est long à dire Expelliarmus, songea-t-il.

_ TROIS !

_ Accio baguette de David ! Cria Tom.

La baguette magique du blond s'échappa de ses mains, avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de prononcer sa formule, et vint se glisser dans la main tendue de Tom. Celui-ci faillit éclater de rire en voyant David le regarder avec des yeux si ronds qu'on aurait dit des billes.

_ Vengeance !

Le brun eut un moment de surprise.

_ Allez rend moi ça farceur ! Alors t'as voulu la jouer comme cela, hein ? Tu vas voir, tu vas souffrir Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Tom lui lança sa baguette et se mit à nouveau en position. David n'est pas bête, pensa-t-il, cette fois il va tenir sa baguette plus fermement, il lui fallait trouver autre chose qui le mette définitivement hors combat. Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Il devait être plutôt inquiétant car il lui sembla que David avait pâli.

_ TROIS !

_ Stupefix !

_ Expelliarmus !

Les deux traits rouges se rencontrèrent et allèrent frapper les murs du compartiment, qui tremblèrent sous l'impact. Aussitôt, les portes des autres compartiments de la voiture s'ouvrirent à la volée faisant apparaître une dizaine d'élèves aux visages inquiets ou hagards.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda un gros garçon au teint jaunâtre.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit David en rougissant, vous avez entendu cette drôle d'explosion ?

Les élèves discutèrent un instant puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât, retournèrent à leurs places.

Seul restaient au milieu du couloir David et une jeune fille, qui devait être de leur age, aux cheveux noirs et au visage fin et sévère. Elle toisait le blond, son regard insistant sur sa baguette magique.

_  Une drôle d'explosion, hein…

David haussa les épaules. La  fille aux cheveux noirs passa devant lui et entra dans le compartiment où Tom était assis et lisait  un livre à la couverture verte avec l'air le plus innocent du monde, l'extrémité de sa baguette sortant de la poche de sa robe.

La fille s'assit sur la banquette.

_ Ne te gêne surtout pas, grogna David en entrant à son tour dans le compartiment.

_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le regard que se lancèrent les deux enfants était aussi meurtrier qu'une lame de sabre et, ce fut David qui lâcha en premier. Il secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci croisa les jambes et sortie, de la poche de son manteau anthracite, une paire de lunettes carrée qu'elle posa sur son nez aigue.

« Voilà qui ne la radoucit pas » pensa Tom en levant furtivement le regard vers elle, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'une grosse couleuvre qui dormait entre les racines d'un arbre.

_ Si tu t'invites, tu pourrais au moins te présenter, dit David d'une voix mauvaise.

_ C'est complètement idiot de faire de la magie ici, vous tenez à vous faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir mis un pied à l'école ?

David fronça les sourcils mais bien vite, il regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Mais… tu ne vas rien rapporter n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le posa sur lui un œil si froid, que le blond préféra s'intéresser à ses chaussures.

Tom était très amusé, vraiment cette fille dégageait quelque chose de différent, d'intéressant, très intéressant, même. Il ferma son livre et la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

_ Peut-être es-tu un peu distraite, je crois qu'on t'a demandé comment tu t'appelais tout à l'heure.

_ Quels sorts avez-vous lancé ?

Tom ne répondit pas, les deux enfants se fixèrent, David les regarda en écarquillant les yeux : ils étaient si concentrés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en train de livrer un combat capital. Au bout de quelques secondes le visage de la fille se relâcha.

_ Minerva McGonagall, dit-elle.

_ Sortilège de stupefixion et de désarmement.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, cependant, elle avait changée d'expression, ce n'était plus la réprobation qui marquait ses traits mais une certaine admiration. Elle devint immédiatement plus sympathique à David qui lui tendit la main en se présentant. Minerva la serra du bout des doigts sans même le voir. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci avait repris son livre, un fort beau livre d'ailleurs.

_ Moi, c'est Tom, Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit-il en se replongeant dans l'ouvrage.

Minerva se détendit et une discussion amicale débuta entre les jeunes gens, ne se connaissant pas vraiment ils parlèrent tout particulièrement de l'école et il semblait que la jeune fille éprouvait une admiration sans borne pour Albus Dumbledore elle sembla outrée lorsque David, qui avait côtoyé le célèbre sorcier durant les vacances, le décrivit comme un « vieux fantasque sympathique ». La jeune fille se fut plus sombre lorsque Tom parla de Gridenwald, durant en quelques jours, le mage noir avait provoqué la mort d'une dizaine de sorciers et malgré les efforts des aurors, il échappait toujours aux recherches. La mère de Minerva travaillait au département de la justice magique et donc, la jeune fille était assez bien placée pour être au courant de la situation.

_ On ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait cela, il n'a encore rien revendiqué, à croire qu'il tue et qu'il torture pour s'amuser.

_ Il cherche peut-être à se faire craindre, à montrer sa puissance, proposa Tom.

_ Il y a d'autre moyen que le meurtre, fit remarquer David.

Minerva approuva vigoureusement. Tom hocha la tête mais tout au fond de lui, il continuait de penser que ce n'était pas un si mauvais moyen, à l'heure actuel, Gridenwald était au centre de toutes les interrogations, de toutes les peurs… et de toute les convoitises étant donné la somme promise pour sa capture, il était le point de convergence de tous le monde magique.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille alla chercher ses affaires dans son compartiment et s'installa carrément dans celui des deux garçons. En plus de sa grande malle, elle avait un panier dans lequel était endormi un petit chat gris nommé Djinn.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le chat se mit à jouer avec sa maîtresse et David, mais il semblait éviter soigneusement Tom, du moins tant que celui-ci lisait car lorsque le garçon posa son livre sur la banquette qui lui faisait face, l'animal vint aussitôt se rouler en boule sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

_ Je crois qu'il vous aime bien, tout les deux, dit Minerva en leur accordant un de ses rares sourires et en étirant le bras pour prendre le livre de Tom. Je peux ?

Le brun acquiesça, la fille ouvrit l'ouvrage au hasard. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la page, elle blêmit, au bout de quelques secondes, elle lâcha le livre en poussant un cri strident et recula le plus possible. Le bouquin s'était refermé de lui-même des qu'il avait touché le sol. Tom et David la regardèrent avec inquiétude : elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait presque transparente, sa respiration était bruyante et irrégulière, ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

_ Eh ça va ? Demanda David en lui tapotant la main.

_ Tu vois bien que non, dit sèchement Tom. Il chassa Djinn de ses genoux d'un geste de la main et saisit un paquet de chocolats sauteurs, qu'il avait acheté à une sorcière qui faisait le tour des wagons avec un chariot rempli de friandises.

Il ouvrit le paquet et saisit une poignée de pralines mouvantes qu'il tendit à Minerva.

_ Tiens, mange ça, j'ai lu que c'était un excellent remontant.

Minerva le regarda comme si elle ne le comprenait pas.

_ Mange, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

La jeune fille prit les boules de chocolat et les avala avec difficulté. Le remède se révéla plutôt efficace car ses joues reprirent vite leur couleur naturelle. Elle continuait cependant à jeter des regards terrifiés au livre vert.

_ Ca va mieux maintenant ? demanda Tom.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Dit David avec les yeux brillants.

_ Le…le ser…serpent, il a essayé de me mordre, articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tom eut un souffle de soulagement, ce n'était qu'une grosse frayeur provoquée par un dessin, rien de bien méchant. Intrigué, David prit le livre à son tour, il l'ouvrit, et comme Minerva, le referma au bout de quelques secondes, lui aussi était ébranler même s'il parvenait assez bien à le cacher.

_ Juste un dessin, dit-il en tendant le livre à Tom d'une main tremblante, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très accueillants tes reptiles.

Tom fronça les sourcils, jamais les serpents n'avaient été menaçants avec lui. Il ouvrit le bouquin et tomba sur un crotale qui ondulait sur un sol craquelé. Le serpent le regardant quelques instants avant de disparaître derrière un rocher. Tom referma le livre. « Bizarre » pensa-t-il, il haussa les épaules et le rangea dans une poche de sa valise.

_ T'en pense quoi ? Demanda David.

_ Ce sont des serpents, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils te fasse un grand sourire, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

_ Mais c'est ce qu'il m'a fait, un grand sourire à pleins crochets.

Les enfants mirent un peu de temps pour retourner à une conversation normale. Le seul que cet épisode n'avait pas gêné outre mesure était Djinn, le chat après s'être fait caressé par David et Minerva était tranquillement retourner ronronner sur les genoux de Tom. 

Ce fut le Quidditch qui parvint à débloquer la situation Minerva semblait être très au courant des règles de ce sport qui se jouait sur des balais volant et, elle entreprit de les expliquer à un David, qui bavait d'enthousiasme et à un Tom qui, sans partager le fanatisme de son ami, était ravi d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur son nouveau monde.

Alors que la jeune fille dissertait sur la nécessaire finesse des batteurs (joueurs chargés de protéger leur coéquipiers des cognards, deux balles de fer particulièrement agressives). Une voix retenti dans tout le train et prévint qu'ils arrivaient à destination dans une dizaine de minute. Tom et David sortirent du compartiment pour laisser leur amie se changer.

_ Elle est sympa, hein ? Dit David.

Tom opina du chef. Il commençait à être tendu, « l'angoisse du grand saut dans l'inconnu » pensa-t-il. Pourtant il savait bien ce qu'il allait se passer, Mr Sanderson le lui avait révélé, mais tout cela l'impressionnait tout de même.

_ T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_ Tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller, David ?

Le blond sembla mettre un peu de temps à comprendre la question mais, quand il en eut saisit le sens il haussa les épaules. Durant toue les vacances il n'avait cessé de répéter qu'à Poudlard, son ambition se bornerait à s'assurer une place au soleil. Qu'importe le lieu, pourvu que l'exposition soit bonne.

_ Et toi tu veux aller où ? Demanda-t-il, distraitement.

Vu ses antécédents, Tom doutait qu'il aille autre part qu'à Serpentard,  mais devait-il le révéler à David. Tom n'avait jamais de confidences à quiconque, mais David était particulier, il était son ami, son premier véritable ami.

_ Serpentard, toute ma famille est passée par là.

_ Bon, ben j'irai à Serpentard, alors.

Tom réprima un éclat de rire. Aucun sujet ne pouvait ébranler l'insouciance de David Linn, sauf les gros serpents agressifs, peut-être. Il regarda son ami en secouant la tête.

_ Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci, un peu vexé.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi qui choisit, il y a un… juge qui est chargé de répartir les nouveaux élèves.

_ Eh bien je n'aurai qu'à lui demander.

_ Et s'il se moque de ton avis.

David eut un sourire malicieux, il mit la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une poignée de bonbons.

_ Un juge, ça peut toujours s'acheter.

C'en fut trop pour Tom. Il rit si fort qu'il dut s'adosser au mur pour rester debout. Il s'imaginait très bien son ami en train de proposer des bonbons à un… à un… ah non c'était trop drôle. David le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement, il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit de si hilarant.

Tom n'était pas tout à fait calmé lorsque Minerva, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire, les rejoint le couloir du wagon était maintenant bondé, un des élèves, le plus âgé, avait un écusson brillant attaché sur sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine.

_ Mâte le dandy, pouffa David.

_ C'est un préfet, corrigea Minerva à voix basse.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Un préfet, un surveillant, un pion, une teigne, un pot de colle, un espion, un mouchard, expliqua Tom.

La jeune fille parut scandalisée, elle regarda le brun d'un air sévère en déclarant qu'ils étaient très utiles.

Le train ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. La voix retentit à nouveau.

« Gare de Pré-au-lard. Terminus ! Veuillez laisser vos affaires dans les filets, ils seront acheminés dans vos dortoirs après la répartition. Les premières années sont priées de suivre l'homme à la lanterne qui les attend sur le quai. »

Dans le calme, les élèves descendirent du train. Près de la locomotive, se tenait un large homme chauve vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir, il avait un visage buriné, une épaisse moustache et souriait largement. Au bout de son bras tendu pendait une grosse lampe.

_ Premières années ! Par ici, cria-t-il.

La troupe des nouveaux élèves se regroupa face à l'homme pendant que les autres étudiants quittaient le quai par un tourniquet en fer forgé.

L'homme regarda les enfants, dont nombres étaient effrayés, se tenant devant lui.

_ Tout le monde est là ?

Il y eu quelques « oui » timides, l'homme hocha la tête.

_ Alors on y va, au fait, je m'appelle Ogg.

D'un pas rapide, Ogg les fit traverser une épaisse foret, lorsqu'ils en sortir, ils aperçurent, un peu plus loin, un immense château aux multiples tourelles qui brillait de milles feux dans la nuit tombante.

_ Voici Poudlard, dit Ogg en s'arrêtant un instant. Par les cris de l'augurey, j'ai pourtant l'habitude mais je trouve toujours cela aussi beau.

Tom fut tout à fait d'accord avec l'homme : le spectacle de l'école étincelant au dessus d'un lac où se reflétait ses lumières était absolument magnifique.

Ogg les fit ensuite traverser le lac sur des barques et les mena jusqu'aux portes en chêne du château.

Là, les attendait un homme grand et maigre vêtu d'une robe turquoise. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe châtains roux, un nez aquilin et, derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence.

Minerva semblait aux anges.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit l'homme avec un franc sourire.

_ C'est Dumbledore, chuchota David à Tom.

_ Oui, oui, c'est bien moi Mr Linn, dit le professeur en regardant les deux amis, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Les vacances ont été bonnes David ?

Le blond hocha la tête en rougissant, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui.

_ Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ou qui n'ont pas entendu notre jeune ami, je suis Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent et, les nouveaux élèves entrèrent à Poudlard.


	7. Une nouvelle maison

Chapitre Six : Une nouvelle maison

Le hall de Poudlard était si haut qu'on ne parvenait pas à distinguer nettement le plafond, il était éclairé par de gigantesques torches accrochées aux murs, des bougies flottant à trois mètres du sol mais également par d'innombrables petites fées qui voletaient dans tous les sens, une lanterne à la main.

Tom et David regardaient les créatures avec ravissement, et, pour leur grand bonheur, les fées, poussées par leur curiosité naturelle, vinrent bourdonner autours du visage des enfants. Certains garnements essayèrent alors de les attraper. Un grand rouquin y parvint et fourra la fée dans sa poche.

_ Allons, Mr Weasley, dit Dumbledore qui avait observé la manœuvre du garçon d'un œil rieur, relâchez cette pauvre petite. De toute façon, elle ne vous apporterait que des embêtements, elles sont si vaniteuses.

A contrecoeur, le garçon aux cheveux roux fit sortir la fée de sa poche. Celle-ci partit vers les hauteurs puis se ravisa, elle redescendit vers son tortionnaire et se mit à bourdonner furieusement près de ses oreilles. Le garçon rougit alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Le professeur leur donna quelques renseignement sur les fées puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

Il les fit entrer dans une petite salle aux murs couverts de tapisseries représentant des hautes herbes où folâtraient gaiement un lion au pelage doré et luisant, un aigle au bec de bronze, un blaireau noir et un grand serpent vert. Le plafond divisé en quatre parties est chacune était peinte d'une couleur différente : Jaune, Rouge, Vert et Bleu.

_ Comme vous l'indique la décoration, vous êtes dans la salle de la répartition, mais comme ne l'indique pas le nom de cette salle ce n'est pas ici que vous allez vous faire répartir. Avant de vous parler plus en détail de la cérémonie qui va suivre, je vais vous dire quelques mots sur les maisons. Il y a à peu près mille ans, quatre grands sorciers ont fondés Poudlard afin de transmettre leurs connaissances aux générations de sorciers qui allaient les suivre. Ils avaient pour nom Godric Gryffondor, Helga Pouffsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Chacun sélectionnait ses élèves selon son idée sur ce que devait être un magicien, recherchant les qualités particulière de ceux qui bénéficieraient de leur enseignement. Pour dissiper tout malentendu et écarté tout préjugé, je tiens à vous assurer qu'aucune maison n'est supérieure aux autres, et qu'il n'est pas plus ignominieux d'être à Serpentard qu'à Pouffsouffle ou Serdaigle. Les maisons ont un rôle très important à Poudlard puisqu'elle sera un peu votre seconde famille et que chacun de vos actes aura une influence sur son prestige. Soyez vaillant en classe et respectueux du règlement et vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison soyez dissipés et perturbateurs et vous lui en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le solde de point le plus élevé recevra la coupe des quatre maisons. Ce qui ne rapporte rien sauf beaucoup de bien au moral et à l'ego.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux bleus balayèrent les visages attentifs des jeunes gens.

_ Eh bien, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, voilà des personnes bien élevées, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle patience à l'encontre du bavardage d'un vieux raseur.

Il y eut quelques rires mais la plupart étaient trop tendus pour desserrer les mâchoires.

_ Dans quelques instants vous allez entrer dans la grande salle et y subir la cérémonie de la répartition. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas cela ne fait absolument pas mal peut-être auraient vous un peu mal au crâne si notre juge impartial se montre trop bavard, mais cela lui arrive rarement.

Les élèves se détendirent même s'ils étaient toujours habités par une inquiétude certaine.

_ Je vais vous laisser un instant pour aller chercher notre juge, profitez de ce moment de calme pour préparer votre entrée dans la grande salle.

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit par une petite porte à droite. Dès qu'il eut disparu, les élèves se mirent à discuter. Ils parlaient rapidement en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de se recoiffer ou s'assurer que leurs cheveux étaient parfaitement arrangés.

Minerva vint se placer devant Tom et lui tourna le dos.

_ Mon chignon est bien fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tom fut surpris, la stricte Minerva McGonagall se souciait donc de son apparence comme n'importe quelle autre jeune fille.

_ Est-ce vraiment important ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

_ Trop serré à mon goût, déclara David qui se tenait juste à coté d'elle.

Minerva se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard sévère.

_ Bon, donc il doit être parfait.

Et elle s'éloigna à pas rapide vers une jeune fille rousse qui lui faisait de frénétiques signes de la main.

_ Eh ben, elle manque pas d'air. Je voulais juste l'aider, moi… 

David avait une mine bougonne et Tom eut bien du mal à ne pas partir dans un fou rire.

_ Je crois que notre chère Minerva te trouve juste un peu trop… relâché.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore vint les chercher.

Comme toute personne qui entrait dans la grande salle de l'école pour la première fois de sa vie, la première chose qui attira le regard de Tom fut le plafond. Celui-ci était enchanter pour reproduire l'apparence du ciel au dessus du château, si bien qu'on pouvait croire manger en plein air. Ce soir, le plafond était sans nuage, quelques étoiles étaient déjà apparues ça et là sur sa surface bleu foncé. 

Les nouveaux élèves passèrent devant les tables des quatre maisons, au dessus de chacune d'elle flottait un étendard sur lequel était dessiné leur animal fétiche. Alors que les élèves plus âgés les dévisageaient et prenaient des paris sur leur future maison, ils s'agglutinèrent devant l'estrade où se situait la table des professeurs et un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau noir rapiécé.

Tom fronça les sourcils, Mr Sanderson lui avait révélé que le « juge » chargé de la répartition était un chapeau magique mais, vu l'importance de la tache, il avait imaginé un élégant haut de forme ou un majestueux couvre-chef doré et orné de pierres précieuses, pas cet espèce de bout de tissus misérable que le dernier des chiffonnier aurait refuser de reprendre. La présence du chapeau intriguait la plupart des élèves. Alors que les hypothèses les plus folles concernant le misérable vêtement circulait parmi les nouveaux, Tom regarda attentivement la table des professeurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Mr Sanderson. Le jeune professeur était vêtu d'une robe écarlate sur laquelle étaient brodés des lunes et des étoiles de toutes les couleurs, il tendait le cou au dessus du visage de l'homme minuscule qui lui faisait face et semblait chercher quelque chose  parmi la foule des premières années. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le visage du professeur se fit radieux et il adressa un clin d'œil à son protégé.

_ Bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en dépliant un long parchemin, ce qui ramena l'attention vers lui. Lorsque je prononcerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrez le choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Pas trop brutalement je vous prie, bien qu'il refuse obstinément de l'admettre, il n'est plus de première jeunesse.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire dans la salle et à la table des professeurs.

_ Mais avant cela, reprit Dumbledore, musique, maestro !

Le choixpeau de redressa, une déchirure en forme de bouche apparue sur sa surface et il se mit à chanter d'une voix un peu cassé :

_Quoi qu'en disent certains pédants,_

_Ceux qui rient de mon grand âge,_

_J'ai peut-être neuf cents ans_

_Mais je règne sans partage._

_Je suis maître dans ce rôle_

_Depuis tant et tant d'années,_

_Que devant moi tous ces drôles_

_Sont forcés de s'incliner._

_Quand tu me mets sur ta tête,_

_Je peux lire au fond de toi,_

_Voir de quoi ton âme est faite,_

_Pour t'envoyer où il se doit._

_Un cœur brave et plein d'ardeur ?_

_Tu seras à Gryffondor,_

_Où le cran et la vigueur_

_Ont plus de valeur que l'or._

_Avec l'âme d'un érudit,_

_A Serdaigle tu iras,_

_Parmi ceux qui étudient_

_Tout ce qui passe entre leurs doigts._

_Si tu aimes le labeur,_

_Pouffsouffle sera ta maison,_

_Tu y travailleras avec cœur_

_Pour parfaire ta raison._

_Intrépide et ingénieux ?_

_Bienvenue à Serpentard,_

_Le haut lieu des ambitieux,_

_Des malins et des roublards._

_Que le premier de vous s'avance,_

_Allons, allons, dépêchons !_

_Et coiffez-moi sans méfiance_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle, Tom et David furent parmi ceux qui applaudirent les plus forts. La déchirure sur le choixpeau prit la forme d'un large sourire. Le couvre-chef salua chacune des tables, en inclinant son bout pointu, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit une révérence. Quand un silence précaire fut revenu, Dumbledore posa les yeux sur son parchemin.

_ Allavias, Astaroth ! Appela-t-il.

Un garçon massif aux cheveux noirs bouclés sorti du groupe des premières années d'un pas mal assuré et monta l'estrade. Après un sourire d'encouragement de la part de Dumbledore, il s'avança vers le tabouret, s'y assit et posa précautionneusement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, la déchirure du chapeau s'élargie.

_ SERDAIGLE ! Cria-t-il.

Le garçon se leva, reposa le choixpeau, et rejoint la deuxième table à gauche, où les élèves déjà assis l'applaudissaient bruyamment, avec la tête de celui qui venait de remporter le premier prix d'une tombola.

Dumbledore l'applaudit également puis regarda à nouveau son parchemin.

_ Andalia, Arwen !

La répartition continua. Les nouveaux, qui avaient le visage nauséeux en arrivant, étaient maintenant parfaitement rassurés, certains d'entre eux arboraient même des expressions bravaches en regardant le chapeau ou semblaient très impatient de monter sur l'estrade.

_ Lilanum, Icare !

_ Ca va bientôt être à moi, dit David surexcité.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à son ami : il était comme un gosse devant un confiserie. Il trépignait, faisaient des bruits bizarres avec sa langue et ses doigts s'agitaient d'une façon incontrôlable.

Icare fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Avant même que Dumbledore eut fini de poser ses yeux sur le parchemin, le blond était déjà monté sur l'estrade.

_ Ah, Linn, David ! 

Quand il leva les yeux, le petit garçon était déjà à coté de lui et lui tendait la main. La grande Salle éclata de rire. Le directeur adjoint serra la main de David, qui se tourna ensuite vers les élèves attablés et les salua d'une courbette.

Lorsqu'il se fut assis sur le tabouret, il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête en disant bien fort.

_ A nous deux, mon vieux.

Le vieux choixpeau mit un peu de temps à placer David. Sans doute avaient-ils beaucoup de choses à se dirent car tout le temps que le chapeau resta devant les yeux du blond, les lèvres de ce derniers ne cessèrent de remuer.

_ SERPENTARD ! Finit par crier le choixpeau.

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie s'élevèrent de la table la plus à droite. Après avoir fait une bise au choixpeau, David y alla d'un pas exagérément conquérant. Une fois installé, il sourit largement à Tom. Alors que Lupin Ishan se voyait destiné à Pouffsouffle, ils débutèrent un extraordinaire concours de grimaces, qui détourna l'attention de certains élèves et professeur de la cérémonie et qui prit fin lorsque Minerva McGonagall fut envoyée à Gryffondor.

Alors que la répartition se poursuivait, Tom se rendit enfin compte qu'ils en étaient déjà à la lettre O et qu'il n'avait toujours pas été appelé. Son angoisse se mit à croître au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'élèves autours de lui diminuait. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers Mr Sanderson mais il discutait avec une femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Il était au summum de la panique lorsque la voix forte de Dumbledore prononça :

_ Shadow, Tom Elvis !

Le cœur de Tom fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il monta d'un pas vif sur l'estrade et dit quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Quand il eut finit le professeur hocha la tête.

_ Jedusor, Tom Elvis ! Rectifia-t-il.

Tom sourit et s'assit sur le tabouret. Deux secondes plus tard, le choixpeau lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Oh ! Enfin un cas intéressant ! Voyons voir, je sens une grande intelligence, du sérieux aussi, le courage est également bien présent, et ça… oui, ça c'est de l'ambition… De la puissance enfin, beaucoup de puissance… Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? C'est vraiment difficile… Quelle chance aura la maison qui t'accueillera… Voyons… Ah ! Voilà quelque chose qui pourrais m'aider… je sens… de la colère, une haine qui brûle au fond de ton cœur et qui te pousse à aller de l'avant et… tiens ? Aaah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, ce n'est pas que dans ta tête qu'il faut chercher, c'est plus profond, dans ta chair même… Oui, plus aucun doute, en plus je crois que c'est ce que désire petit….SERPENTARD ! »

Tom reposa le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table où David, debout sur son banc, poussait un hurlement qui ressemblait à un cri de guerre. Les autres élèves l'acclamaient aussi mais leurs regards se portaient surtout sur le blond qui risquait d'avoir du mal à parler durant toute la semaine à venir. Les deux amis se congratulèrent avec de lourdes claques dans le dos puis regardèrent avec les autres Serpentard la fin de la répartition, en silence car la maison n'accueilli aucun autre élève. La cérémonie prit fin avec l'envoi de Francis Weasley, le rouquin voleur de fées, à Gryffondor.

Alors que Dumbledore était sorti de la salle emportant avec lui le tabouret et le choixpeau un petit homme très ridé et pratiquement chauve, qui était assis dans un grand fauteuil doré, à la table des professeurs se leva et demanda le silence d'un signe de main. Lorsqu'il l'obtint, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, que je vous souhaite aussi bénéfique que les précédentes. Que ceux qui me connaissent déjà souffrent que je me présente aux nouveaux venus. Je m'appelle Armando Dippet et je suis le directeur du Collège. Avant que nous nous régalions, je voudrai vous glisser quelques mots sur des sujets très divers. Tout d'abord, à la demande de Mr Picott, notre concierge – il y eut quelques hués – je dois vous signaler que dorénavant, les bombacouleurs sont interdites, en raison des abus qui ont eu lieu l'année passée. Comme toutes les ans, il est interdit de se rendre dans la foret et de lancer des sorts à d'autres élèves et, contrairement à ce que pensait Mr Fletcher, au calamar géant. Les premières années ne sont toujours pas autorisées à voler sur un balai en dehors des cours de vol. Enfin, je voulais vous présenter le professeur qui assurera le cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements, Mr Piléface venant de se prendre sa retraite : Mr Flitwick.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis. A la table des professeurs, le minuscule sorcier à la tignasse épaisse et brune, et arborant d'élégants favoris, qui faisait face à Mr Sanderson salua les élèves en souriant. Il ne descendit pas de sa chaise car il aurait eu sans doute un peu de mal à y remonter : on avait posé une grosse pile de coussin sur son siège pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur que les autres.

_ Et bien je crois que tout est dit, poursuivit le professeur Dippet. Ah non, j'oubliais… Les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore m'ont proposé d'ouvrir un club de duel. Une idée amusante qui prendra corps après Halloween.

De grands cris de joie accueillirent la nouvelle mais Tom remarqua qu'à sa table, certains élèves arboraient un visage plus féroce que ravi.

_ Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Dippet se rassit et claqua dans des doigts. Tom s'attendit à ce que toutes les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrent à la volée, laissant entrer une foule de domestiques portant des plateaux surchargés de victuailles mais, les plats apparurent directement sur la table. De magnifiques plats en or débordants de viande et de légumes, de poissons et de sauces onctueuses, de beignets et de chose que Tom ne parvint pas à identifier il y avait même des boules de chocolat aux amandes et à la fraise dans de petits bols en argent. Alors que Tom était encore à se demander comment une telle quantité de nourriture pouvait sortir de nulle part, David avait déjà engloutit de larges tranches de steak et attaquait férocement une tourte à la tomate.

Au beau milieu du repas, une vingtaine de silhouettes translucides apparurent par la grande salle en passant à travers les murs ou le sol de celle-ci. Tom vit un grand fantôme à la mine lugubre et au pourpoint couverts de tâches qui semblaient être du sang, passer au dessus de sa tête, à coté de lui, David frissonna.

_ C'est le baron sanglant, dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds pâles assit en face d'eux, il avait un insigne étincelant accroché à sa robe. Je ne te conseille pas de lui demandé comment il s'est sali, il n'apprécierait absolument pas. Ajouta-t-il en regarda David.

_ Et je ne préfère absolument ne pas le savoir, maugréa le première année en suivant le baron du coin de l'œil. 

Le garçon eut un éclat de rire froid.

_ Je m'appelle Malefoy, Mephisto Malefoy, cinquième année, préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, je joue comme batteur.

_ Tom Jedusor, dit Tom en lui serrant la main, le trouillard à coté c'est David Linn.

David donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami alors que Malefoy le dévisageait d'un œil goguenard.

Ils discutèrent durant un long moment avec le grand garçon. Tom appréciait l'humour cynique de ce dernier et son talent pour la caricature et les imitations. Ils parlèrent des cours et des professeurs, du règlement de l'école et des milles façons de l'enfreindre sans se faire prendre et, bien entendu, de Quidditch, sujet sur lequel le cinquième année semblait intarissable.

Lorsque la dernière tranche de tarte à l'ambroisie eut disparue (au grand désespoir de David), le professeur Dippet se leva de nouveau.

_ En espérant que vous avez mangé à votre faim – David grogna mais il fut bien le seul – je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. Messieurs les préfets, veuillez accompagner tout le monde aux salles communes.

Aussitôt Mephisto se leva.

_ Allez, suivez moi, dit-il à Tom et David. Serpentard, tous derrière moi !

Les premières années emboîtèrent le pas au préfet et aux autres élèves. Avant de sortir de la grande salle, Tom se tourna vers la table des professeurs et adressa un signe de la main à Mr Sanderson qui le lui rendit en souriant.

Malefoy les mena à travers les sous-sols du château. Dans ces lieux, sombres et humides, régnait un silence digne d'un tombeau. Les murs étaient fait de pierres rondes et inégales et aucun tableau ne les ornait. Malefoy marchait à une allure soutenue et ils trébuchèrent à plusieurs reprises sur les pavés glissants et mal taillés qui formaient le sol des couloirs. Ils tournèrent de nombreuses fois, empruntant des corridors étroits et plongé dans une obscurité quasi-totale, des escaliers en colimaçon dissimulés sous des urnes et des tonneaux ou des trous creusés dans les murs.

_ Les cachots forment un véritable labyrinthe, les prévint Malefoy, il est très facile de s'y perdre donc faîtes attention les premiers jours. Quand vous vous y serez habitués, vous verrez que ce dédale est très pratique pour échapper à un poursuivant. Un Gryffondor en colère ou Picott, par exemple. Ah, ici n'allez pas à gauche, une escouade de goule s'y est installée depuis janvier dernier.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver face à un mur de briques humides et biens taillées.

_ Nous voici arrivé. _Fourchelangue !_

Un pan du mur pivota. Malefoy se tourna vers les autres.

_ C'est le mot de passe, ne l'oubliez pas ou vous ne pourrez pas rentrer.

Ils entrèrent dans une longue pièce aux murs  faits de grosses pierres grises, éclairée par la lumière verte de lampes rondes accrochées au plafond grâce à des chaînes. En haut des murs s'étalaient de grandes frises vertes représentant toujours le même serpent de couleur argent près de l'élégante cheminée de magnifiques fauteuils étaient disposés en demi-cercle.

Malefoy se planta à coté d'une table en noyer au milieu de la salle.

_ Ici, c'est la salle commune. C'est ici que nous passons une grande partie de votre temps libre, vous êtes donc priés de ne rien dégrader. L'escalier de gauche mène au dortoir des garçon, celui de droite au dortoir des filles et je vous préviens : je n'aimerez pas être celui que je chopperai dans le mauvais escalier. Bon tous ceux qui ne sont pas des premières années peuvent aller se coucher, les nouveaux, suivez-moi.

Malefoy les conduisit jusqu'au portrait d'une femme aux yeux tristes, tout au fond de la salle commune. Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de la femme et, aussitôt, le tableau disparu. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle.

Tom et les autres écarquillèrent les yeux, la pièce était remplie d'étagères débordant de livres, de pots contenant divers ingrédients ou d'objets à l'aspect curieux.

_ Voici la salle d'étude secrète. A part les élèves de Serpentard, nul ne connaît son existence. Et cela doit rester ainsi.

Malefoy avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix menaçante.

_ Ici est rassemblé tous ce que les élèves de la maison ont réussi à dérober depuis des siècles. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que nous volons, nous sommes contraints à cette bassesse. Les autres maisons nous ont toujours craint et leurs membres refusent généralement de travailler avec nous. Nous réunissons donc ici tous ce qui peut s'avérer nécessaire pour nous débrouiller seuls.

Tom plissa les yeux en contemplant la salle. Ainsi, sa maison était celle des parias. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il avait toujours été seul contre tous, mais cette fois, il avait les moyens de se défendre. Oui cela lui convenait parfaitement il allait pouvoir faire ses preuves.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et Malefoy leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Tom, David et quatre autres garçons montèrent à leur dortoir.

_ Génial ! S'exclama David lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte.

Le dortoir était une belle salle ronde aux murs tapissés de velours vert et au parquet brillant, de grands lits à baldaquins étaient disposés tout autours de la salle.

Tom sourit : il se sentait vraiment bien, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

_ Bienvenue chez moi, murmura-t-il.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Oyne**, merci pour ta review. En effet Gridenwald est vaincu par Dumbledore en 1945 mais, Tom rentre à Poudlard en Septembre 1938. On peut le savoir grâce au 2ème volume, quand la chambre est réouverte on est alors en fin de l'année 1992. Or la chambre des secrets a été ouverte la 1ère fois cinquante ans auparavant et Tom était en cinquième année. Donc il est entré à l'école en 1938. CQFD (du moins si mes calculs sont bons)

**Léo**, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et ton franc-parler, cependant, si tu pouvais me dire ce qui ne t'a pas plus dans les premiers chapitre. Cela m'aiderait à faire mieux s'il me prenait l'envie de les réécrire et d'éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir.


	8. Un garçon étrange

   Désolé pour ce retard, d'autres activités m'ont occupées ces dernier temps au point que je n'ai pu m'approcher de mon clavier que très rarement.

Chapitre Sept : Un garçon étrange

Tom fut réveillé en sursaut par un petit blond surexcité qui tirait frénétiquement sur la manche de son pyjama. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil matin, six heures moins le quart, « en voilà un que la rentrée n'a pas changé » pensa-t-il. Il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait, le visage déformé par un sourire de dément.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux David ? Mephisto nous a dit que les cours ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures, tu devrais aller te recoucher… et si tu n'as pas sommeil, fais-le pour moi.

Mais David ne lui répondit pas. Il devait sans doute être tellement content de l'avoir réveillé qu'il ne l'avait sans doute même pas écouter. Le blondinet était maintenant penché au dessus de la valise de Tom et semblait fouiller à l'intérieur. Le brun remarqua que le jeune garçon était déjà habillé.

_ On va visiter le château avant d'aller déjeuner, histoire de pas se perdre pendant les entre-cours, dit David en lançant des vêtements à Tom. 

Avant que le brun ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, son ami était sorti du dortoir. Jugeant que l'idée de David n'était pas si mauvaise, Tom enfila ses vêtements à la va-vite, mit sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit en silence.

 Une fois dans la salle commune, Tom aperçu David affalé dans un fauteuil, il étudiait un parchemin très froissé. D'autres élèves étaient déjà levés, il remarqua que plusieurs élèves de grande taille, sans doute des sixièmes ou des septièmes années, avait disposés des dizaines de cornues reliées entres elles sur l'une des tables. Le première année regardait, fasciné,  les divers liquides circuler entre les fioles, bouillonner, se mélanger en fumant ou en changeant de couleur. Il eut envie de demander à un garçon à la peau mat qui semblait diriger les manœuvres des autres ce qu'ils faisaient mais David le héla en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Tom s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de david. Le blond lui passa le parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un plan détaillé de l'école, une ligne rouge indiquait le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre le grand hall. Sans doute celui qu'ils avaient suivis hier soir. 

_ T'as trouvé ça où ?

Le blond désigna le portrait au fond de la salle. Tom eut un petit rire, en voilà un qui n'avait pas mit longtemps à prendre ses aises.

David se pencha sur le plan et pointa du doigt un large carré situé dans le parc du château.

_ Le terrain de Quidditch, dit-il le visage rayonnant, voilà ce que je voudrais voir.

Tom examina la carte d'un air soucieux. Pour se rendre là-bas ils allaient devoir traverser les cachots, le hall et la moitié du parc sans se faire remarquer, une opération qu'il jugeait presque impossible. Il fit part de ses craintes à David mais celui-ci les balaya d'un geste nonchalant. De toute façon, Tom ne vit pas pourquoi il cherchait des arguments pour détourner le blond de son idée : celui-ci ne semblait plus avoir qu'un objectif dans sa vie : voir le terrain de Quidditch. De plus, lui aussi mourrait d'envie d'explorer le collège en toute illégalité, après tout, c'est toujours plus drôle quand c'est interdit.

Après avoir établis leur itinéraire, et que Tom ait rangé le plan dans une des poches de sa veste, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Les autres élèves leur souhaitèrent juste une bonne balade. Des Serpentard partant errer dans les couloirs à six heures du matin devait être quelque chose de tout à fait habituel.

Sur d'eux, ils commencèrent à parcourir les cachots frais et obscurs et ne jugèrent pas utiles de recourir au plan. Et bien entendu ils ne mirent pas cinq minutes à se perdre. Egaré dans le labyrinthe des sous-sols de l'école, ils marchèrent au hasard, espérant à chaque tournant trouver quelque chose qui puisse les aider à s'orienter, mais tout les couloirs semblaient désespérément identiques. Ils montèrent des escaliers, en descendirent, traversèrent de longues pièces vides, des anciennes salles de cours devenues le domaine des araignées et des corridors encombrées par des tonneaux, des fioles vides et des hautes caisses.

Alors qu'ils avaient l'impression de passer pour la centième fois devant une vieille porte vermoulue, un long gémissement pitoyable se fit entendre. Les deux Serpentard se figèrent et se regardèrent à la fois intrigués et effrayés.

_ On part, on rentre, ça sent pas bon là.

Tom fit signe à David de se taire. Le gémissement retentit à nouveau et cette fois plusieurs plaintes semblables lui répondirent. Curieux, le brun, traînant David derrière lui, tourna à droite. Ils suivirent un long couloir qui devenait de plus en plus sale et nauséabond au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient ils finirent même par patauger dans un amas d'ordures et d'immondices.

Au bout du couloir, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste pièce circulaire et au milieu de celle-ci, une demi-douzaine de créatures difformes et crasseuses fouillait dans un tas de bouteilles.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda David en tirant Tom dans la pénombre du couloir.

Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite, il observait attentivement le manège des « monstres ».

_ Ce doit être les goules dont Malefoy nous a parlé hier soir, finit-il par dire.

Les goules étaient des créatures assez grande avec de grands bras malingres et un ventre proéminent, leur petite tête affichait une expression de grandes stupidité et leurs dents semblaient gâtées elles reniflaient les bouteilles pas encore tout à fait vide et lorsqu'une d'entre elle dénichait quelque chose qui lui semblait intéressant, elle poussait une longue plainte et les autres venaient examiner sa découverte.

_ Beurk, elles sont vraiment moches ! Dit David, sans doute plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu car les goules se retournèrent aussitôt et se mirent à regarder dans leur direction. Les deux enfants se tapirent encore un peu plus dans l'ombre, mais les créatures les avaient vu car deux d'entre elles se mirent à avancer vers eux en poussant des grognements inquiétants.

Alors que David reculait précipitamment, Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les goules. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent en gémissant. Tom fit un pas en avant, la baguette toujours pointée vers les créatures. Les goules se mirent alors à pousser des hurlements d'effroi et s'enfouirent à toute pattes, trébuchant sur les bouteilles et se bousculant les unes les autres.

Tom et David poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le blond s'avance vers le tas de bouteille au centre de la pièce en imitant la démarche gauche des goules paniquées et en se moquant de « ces tas de boues froussards », Tom le rejoint en grimaçant, il régnait en ce lieu une odeur qui lui retournait l'estomac. Une fois qu'ils furent totalement calmés, ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur le plan.

_ Bon, dit David, le rait rouge, c'est le chemin qu'on a prit hier, non ? Donc, comme Malefoy nous a dit de ne pas tourner à gauche à cause des goules, si on prend ce chemin là on devrait se retrouver sur la bonne route, en principe.

Tom acquiesça. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois le parchemin et reprirent leur route.

Le chemin qu'ils suivaient était un large couloir bordé de salles vides et poussiéreuses. De temps à autres ils croisaient une goule qui détallait dès qu'elle les apercevait ou se cachait derrière une porte ou un tonneau. Tom eut l'impression que ces rencontres rendaient David un peu nerveux mais, pour cacher cette inquiétude, il poussait de longs rires inquiétant dès qu'il apercevait une de ces créatures. Finalement après avoir pousser un panneau en bois, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir qui leur semblait plus familier que les autres. Ils se mirent alors à suivre, en sens inverse, le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille, David ne cessant de vanter son formidable sens de l'orientation, Tom, plus pragmatique, vérifiait à chaque carrefour que son ami n'était en train de les perdre une seconde fois.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie des cachots, Tom sentit une main ferme l'attraper par l'épaule. Il poussa un cri et se dégagea brusquement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, sa baguette brandie, il vit un homme vêtue d'une robe écarlate ornée de motifs bigarrés qui les dévisageait d'un air sévère.

_ Mr Sanderson !

_ Qu'est ce que deux élèves de Serpentard font dans les couloirs à sept heures moins le quart ?

Le professeur avait le visage fermé mais David demanda avec son sourire du dimanche si cela était interdit.

Mr Sanderson eut un petit rire et leur informa que nul, à pars le personnel de l'école et les préfets ne pouvait se trouver hors de sa salle commune avant sept heures.

_ Maintenant, je vais vous ramener chez vous, ajouta-t-il.

_ Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt nous faire visiter le château ? Dit le blond précipitamment.

Mr Sanderson fronça les sourcils, mais, cette fois encore la comédie de David vint sans trop de peine à bout de sa sévérité.

Il insista cependant pour passer par la salle commune des Serpentard afin qu'ils prennent leurs affaires pour la journée et qu'ils mettent des affaires propres.

_ Je ne supporterai pas pendant plus d'une heure l'horrible odeur que vous trimballez avec vous jeunes gens, avait-il dit.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant une salle de classe, ils croisèrent un grand garçon musclé à la mine sévère et à la longue et épaisse crinière châtain. Il avait un badge accroché à sa robe. Mr Sanderson s'arrêta pour le saluer.

_ Alastor ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir.

_ Pas mal, professeur, je vous remercie. Je faisais un petit tour de garde, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Le regard du garçon se posa sur Tom et David. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Mr Sanderson fit avancé les deux premières années devant lui.

_ Oh, je te présente Tom Jedusor et David Linn, je leur ai demandé de venir me voir au plus tôt hier soir, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

La mine du garçon se fit plus revêche.

_ Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai rien à dire. 

Alastor leur adressa un bref signe de tête et un regard dur et reprit son chemin.

_ C'est Alastor Maugrey, dit Mr Sanderson aux deux enfants intimidés une fois que le garçon eut tourné à l'angle du couloir.

Ils se remirent à marcher en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

_ C'est un préfet de Gryffondor qui prend son rôle très au sérieux, un peu trop à mon avis. Une chance que vous soyez tombé sur moi en premier, sinon vous auriez sans doute commencé l'année par une retenue et des points en moins pour votre maison.

_ Merci de nous avoir couvert, dit David.

_ Oh, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions, il n'a pas cru une seconde à ce que je lui ai dit. Je vous conseille donc de ne plus traîner dans les parages entre vingt et une heures et sept heures du matin, il risque d'intensifier ses rondes de ce côté-ci du château dans les jours à venir.

Mr Sanderson les mena jusque devant leur salle commune. Ils montèrent rapidement à leur dortoir et préparèrent leurs affaires aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils firent sans doute un peu de bruit mais les autres enfants dormaient profondément. Après s'être changés, ils allaient redescendre lorsque Tom revint à sa valise pour saisir les fioles de potions qu'il avait préparé pendant les vacances, par la même occasion il fourra son cher livre vert dans son sac.

Lorsqu'il montra ses préparations à Mr Sanderson, le professeur les examina et les huma avant de les lui rendre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants emplirent le cœur de Tom d'une indescriptible fierté.

Le professeur de potions, jugeant qu'ils avaient sans doute visité les cachots plus qu'à leur aise, les conduisit à la salle des trophées et à la bibliothèque, puis, il leur montra les quatre sabliers géants accrochés dans le hall, près de l'entrée de la grande salle, qui décomptaient les points obtenus par chaque maison. Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle avaient déjà vingt points.

_ Un Gryffondor qui a eut la même idée que vous, leur expliqua-t-il, sauf que lui il s'est fait prendre.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en haut de la tour d'astronomie d'où ils purent voir tout le parc de l'école. 

En désignant la ligne sombre des arbres, Mr Sanderson les prévint que s'il n'était pas trop grave de se balader la nuit dans le château, il ne fallaient absolument pas qu'ils se rendent dans la foret interdite que se soit de nuit ou de jour. Il leur raconta que sous la voûte d'arbre se terraient des créatures plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, « et bien plus redoutable que des goules » ajout-t-il d'un air sombre, ce qui fit frissonner David.

Ils firent un petit tour par la volière, les deux enfants rêvant de voir les hiboux revenir des leur chasse ou porter des lettres, puis, cédant aux suppliques incessantes du blondinet, Mr Sanderson leur montra le terrain de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la grande salle, une grande partie des élèves étaient en train de manger. Mr Sanderson leur souhaita une bonne journée après les avoir prévenu que la prochaine fois qu'il les prenait à traîner dans les couloirs à des heures indues, il leur ferait nettoyer tous ses chaudrons, et il en avait beaucoup.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent à leur table et se mirent à manger avec bon appétit, leur petite promenade les ayant mit en appétit. Alors qu'ils emplissaient leur bol de céréales, Malefoy les remarqua enfin.

_ Ah, vous êtes là, on m'a dit que vous étiez plutôt matinaux pour des nouveaux, c'est très bien cela. Tenez voici vos emplois du temps.

Pour la première fois qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Tom se rappela que le château n'était pas qu'un lieu plein de mystères et de promesses d'aventures mais avant tout une école et qu'il était là pour étudier, et vu son emploi du temps, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier à nouveau.

David aussi, car il poussa un long soupire désespéré.

Ils étaient retournés à leur bols et leur tartine (et à ses œuf, son bacon, ses fruits sec et ses tranches de hareng dans le cas de David), lorsqu'une voix leur fit levé la tête.

_ Vous commencez par quoi ?

Minerva McGonagall, les lunettes sur le nez, le chignon bien serré et vêtue d'une robe impeccablement brossée, les regardait de son air toujours aussi sérieux. Tom remarqua qu'elle avait cependant le regard étincelant.

_ Bonjour Minerva.

_ Salut Min' ! S'écria David.

« Min' » haussa un sourcil. Le blond haussa les épaules.

_ Ca te rend plus attachante, ce diminutif.

McGonagall secoua la tête et répéta sa question.

_ Sortilèges et enchantements, répondit Tom en regardant son emploi du temps, et toi ?

_ Métamorphose, dit-elle, rayonnante.

Ils discutèrent un peu, les deux garçons lui racontèrent leur promenade du matin et elle leur parla de son impatience de suivre ses premiers cours, surtout ceux de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle les quitta pour retourner à la table de Gryffondor, David murmura :

_ Toujours aussi folle de ce vieux gaga.

Tom la suivit des yeux et ce faisant, il croisa le regard d'un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains et épais. Alastor Maugrey les observait d'un œil perçant. Tom soutint son regard un long moment, en fait, il aurait pu rester ainsi toute la journée si un grand garçon aux cheveux roux coupés courts et au teint olivâtre ne s'était pas assis devant lui. Il avait le visage maigre et les yeux délavés.

_ Salut, je m'appelle Jehan Crimson, deuxième année, et toi ?

_ Tom Jedusor.

Le garçon regarda par-dessus son épaule.

_ La fille à qui tu parlais, c'est bien une Gryffondor ?

_ Oui, et alors ?

Jehan eut un tic d'agacement et commença à réciter tout ce qui rendait les Gryffondor haïssables.

Tom répliqua qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Le garçon eut un rictus de dégoût et lui demanda d'où il venait. Lorsque Tom lui répondit qu'il venait de Londres, l'autre s'enquit alors de l'origine de ses parents.

_ Ma mère et une sorcière et mon père un moldu, dit Tom d'une voix sèche, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Jehan eut un ricanement et se leva en lui jetant un regard dégoûté et en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mauvais sang ».

Une vague de colère envahit Tom. Lui qui avait toujours été maltraité par les moldus parce qu'il était différent, étrange, et, en fin de compte, plus fort qu'eux. Voilà qu'un sorcier venait de le mépriser pour un héritage dont il ne voulait pas et qui de toute façon le refusait, une parenté que tout son être avait rejetée et que même son père ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait tout hérité de sa mère, tout, ses traits et son pouvoir.

Il était un sorcier.

Il se leva, la haine bouillonnait au fond de son cœur. D'un coin de l'œil, il vit Jehan qui sortait de la grande salle. Il prit son sac et se lança à sa poursuite. Il devait avoir l'air assez effrayant car ceux qui le croisaient le regardaient avec une crainte non dissimulée, il ne s'en souciait guère, seul la fureur le guidait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Crimson, qui se tenait aux pieds du grand escalier de marbre, il entendit une voix sifflante lui souffler :_ Douleur…le respect naît de la souffrance et de la peur qu'elle engendre. Douleur…blesse pour ne jamais plus être blessé, fais leur comprendre ce qu'est la puissance. Répète après moi, écoute ma voix et répète : Endoloris… Endoloris_.

Ce fut comme le feu qui brûlait en Tom était devenu un véritable incendie. Il saisit Jehan par le bras et le força à le regarder. Le rouquin blêmit, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, il tenta de se dégager mais Tom le serrait fort. Avec un cri de rage, il frappa Jehan au visage.

_ Je suis un sorcier ! 

Jehan étendu était terrifié. Tom leva sa baguette.

_ Endolo…

_ Tom !

Tom se retourna, Malefoy se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Lorsque le jeune garçon le dévisagea, le blond frémit mais ne bougea d'un pouce. D'une voix aussi douce que possible il dit :

_ Ca va aller Tom, calme toi.

D'un air méprisant il regarda ensuite Jehan qui était toujours étendu par terre, tétanisé et la lèvre en sang.

_ Tu es encore là toi ? Allez, dégage, va à l'infirmerie et si on te pose des questions, tu es tombé dans l'escalier… Allez, du vent !

Tom, entendit  le rouquin se lever derrière lui et partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa colère était passée, il regardait maintenant Malefoy d'un air inquiet le préfet avait retrouvé le peu de couleur qui colorait d'ordinaire son visage et s'était approché de lui. Tom recula mais Malefoy le saisit d'une main ferme et lui fit monter les escaliers.

Le première année était maintenant paniqué, il essaya en vain de se libérer.

_ Où as-tu appris ce sort ? demanda Mephisto d'une voix blanche.

_ Je… je le connais c'est tout.

C'était un mensonge mais dans sa posture il n'allait pas en plus avouer qu'il entendait des voix lui souffler des formules magiques. Il se rendait compte qu'il devait avoir fait quelque chose de terrible car le préfet lui lançait des regards inquiétants.

Arrivés au premier étage, Malefoy le traîna jusque dans une salle de classe vide. Il le fit s'asseoir. Tom s'exécuta en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, sûr que le châtiment était proche. Sa peur se fit plus intense lorsque Malefoy sortit sa baguette.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, le garçon ne le mit pas joue mais alla chercher une éponge posée sur une boite à craie et, après l'avoir posé devant lui, la changea en lézard.

_ Lance ton sort, ordonna-t-il à Tom.

Tom ne bougea pas, il regardait le lézard d'un air inquiet.

_ Lance ton sort ! Répéta Malefoy d'une voix dure.

Tom ne fit pas un geste.

Malefoy lui donna une gifle et se pencha vers lui, leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

_ Lance ton sort où c'est moi qui le lance sur toi, lui menaça-t-il.

Tom, tremblant, pointa sa baguette vers le reptile et prononça _Endoloris_. Aussitôt, le lézard se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens, comme si milles aiguilles le piquaient de toute part. L'image du père Jasper se convulsant repassa devant les yeux de Tom. Perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient maintenant à la frontière du cauchemar, Tom ne sentit presque pas la main de Malefoy qui l'obligea à relever sa baguette. Le lézard cessa de se contorsionner, il n'était plus agité que de quelques spasmes.

_ Incroyable, dit Mephisto.

Il était de nouveau livide et regardait Tom, les yeux brillants.

_ Tom, dit-il lentement, ne relance jamais ce sort car cela t'enverrait à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Ce sort, c'est un sortilège impardonnable, de la magie noire de très haut niveau. 

Tom poussa un petit cri apeuré en lâchant sa baguette.

Malefoy le saisit par les épaules et lui dit qu'ils en reparleraient plus tranquillement ce soir.

_ En attendant, pas un mot, compris ?

Tom opina du chef, Malefoy lui sourit.

_ Par contre le coup des yeux rouges c'était excellent, dit-il avant de sortir.

C'est l'esprit encore très troublé et les mains légèrement tremblantes que Tom entra dans la salle où il allait suivre son premier cours à Poudlard : Enchantements et Sortilèges.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et discutaient à voix basse. Il aperçut David qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Où t'étais passé ? T'es parti comme un coup de fusil.

_ J'avais oublié mon manuel de sortilèges, mentit Tom en sortant ses affaires.

Le blondinet n'ajouta rien car le professeur Flitwick venait de rentrer dans la salle. C'était un homme si minuscule que même David était plus grand que lui, à la mine radieuse et à la voix flûtée. Débordant d'enthousiasme, il débuta son cours en entrant immédiatement dans le vif du sujet du jour : la gestuelle.

Il leur expliqua les bases du maniement de la baguette puis leur fit une démonstration en jetant un sort de lévitation de trois façons différentes. La première fois, il s'éleva à quelques centimètres de sa pile de coussin la deuxième fois, il fit décoller un pupitre et la troisième fois, il fit faire le tour de la classe à une bouteille d'encre.

Tom connaissait déjà tout cela mais prenait tout de même un grand plaisir à voir le professeur exercer son art. Une demi heure avant la fin du cours, le professeur Flitwick leur montra le sort de télékinésie qui permettait de manier un objet à distance durant quelques secondes ou d'ouvrir une porte sans avoir à toucher à la poignée. Le petit professeur leur demanda de s'exercer à le lancer en précisant qu'ils l'étudieraient plus en profondeur au cours suivant.

Les élèves saisirent aussitôt leur baguette et, après avoir effectués de grands gestes maladroits,  la pointèrent sur un petit coffre posé devant eux en prononçant _téléiphi_.

Tom n'avait pas appris ce sortilège mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour le maîtriser à la perfection. Après avoir ouvert et fermé son coffre plusieurs fois de suite, devant les regards incrédules du professeur et des autres élèves, Tom, sans bouger de son pupitre, brisa une craie et, avec un des morceaux, écrivit son nom au tableau.

Flitwick applaudit très fort son élève et octroya dix points à Serpentard. Galvanisés par la réussite de Tom, les enfants mirent du cœur à la tâche, et, à la fin du cours, nombre d'entre eux n'étaient pas loin de maîtriser le sortilège. David parvenait même à tirer sur les couettes d'une fillette assise au premier rang à presque tous les coups.

Tom passa le reste de la séance avec le professeur Flitwick qui voulait savoir jusqu'où le jeune garçon pouvait aller. Lorsque la cloche sonna, le garçon prodige venait de mélanger un jeu de carte et était en train de le distribuer sans toucher autre chose que sa baguette.

Après manger, les Serpentard de première année avaient cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Thanato Rogue, le directeur de Serpentard. Tom attendait avec impatience ce cours afin d'en apprendre plus sur la magie noire, cette ombre menaçante qui semblait accrochée à lui et, parce qu'il était assez fier de ses sortilèges de protection.

Malheureusement, le cours se révéla très théorique, le professeur Rogue, un grand homme maigre à la langue acerbe et aux yeux noirs et menaçant (il va nous apprendre à nous défendre contre lui, non ? avait dit David à voix basse), ne leur apprit qu'à connaître les différences entre les féaux et le danger que pouvaient représenter certains d'entre eux.

L'heure suivante promettait en revanche d'être beaucoup plus intéressante : Ils avaient Métamorphose.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en cours, Dumbledore les accueillit avec un large sourire et les invita à prendre un caillou dans un petit panier poser à côté de son bureau.

_ Bienvenue, bienvenue, rentrez vite et venez prendre un galet. Tout le monde est servi ? Très bien. D'ordinaire, pour votre premier cours je vous demande de transformer une allumette en aiguille, mais, comme j'ai remarqué que ceux qui y arrivent plus rapidement que les autres ont tendance à piquer leur voisin avec leur aiguille, j'ai décidé que cette année nous tenterons de transformer ces galets en bonbons à la menthe… ou à la fraise si vous n'aimez pas la menthe.

Le professeur leur montra comment procéder en transformant plusieurs cailloux en bonbons rouges, verts ou jaunes.

_ Le premier qui réussit gagne le lot, dit Dumbledore en désignant la dizaine de bonbon qu'il avait obtenu.

Aussitôt, tous les enfants se mirent au travail. Tom regarda avec étonnements ses camarades qui ne parvenaient qu'à produire de petites étincelles en tapotant les pierres du bout de leurs baguettes. Après avoir observé le caillou, le jeune garçon se concentra et donna un coup sec dessus. Les contours de celui-ci devinrent plus lisses et sa teinte passa de gris clair à vert pastel.  Tom posa sa baguette est attendit que Dumbledore, qui passait de table en table en dispensant ses conseils, s'intéresse à lui et à David. Celui-ci en avait d'ailleurs grand besoin.

_ Non, David, non, cesse donc de secouer ta baguette, tu vas…mais, tu as réussis, Tom ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des deux garçons. Tom se sentit rougir.

_ Je peux goûter ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Sans attendre de réponse, le professeur saisit la friandise et la croqua.

_ Drôle de goût, dit-il en mâchouillant le bonbon, pourquoi à l'endive cuite ?

_Je voulais l'offrir à David.

Dumbledore et le reste de la classe éclatèrent de rire.

_ Charmante intention, marmonna David en retournant à son caillou.

Comme le professeur Flitwick, Dumbledore passa le reste de son cours à évaluer l'étendue des capacités de Tom et, à son grand effarement, le garçon ne rencontra les premières difficultés que lorsqu'ils abordèrent les sortilèges de transferts appliqués aux liquides inflammables. 

_ Tom, est-ce que tu as appris ou tout cela te semble naturel ?

Tom haussa les épaules et répondit qu'il trouvait la magie très simple.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur le retint.

_ Pars devant, David, Tom te rejoindra plus tard.

Dumbledore rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis s'assit sur son bureau. Tom se plaça devant lui, les mains dans les poches et la mine anxieuse.

_ Tu es très étonnant, Tom, et pourtant, je pensais avoir eu mon compte de surprise pour la journée avec Miss McGonagall, de Gryffondor. Elle est très douée, elle aussi, il ne lui a pas fallu une demi-heure pour obtenir une dragée à la menthe… Excellent de surcroît, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui détendit Tom. Visiblement, si cet homme pouvait être grave, il n'était jamais sinistre.

_ Voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais te donner du travail en plus, du travail à ton niveau. Mais, je tiens à ce que tu viennes tout de même en cours pour acquérir des connaissances théoriques. En échange, je vais t'autoriser à accéder à certains livres de la réserve, mais, prévient moi quand tu veux en emprunter un.

Tom sourit largement, Dumbledore lui tendit un petit sac en toile qui contenait une dizaine de bonbons.

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci pour ta review, Oyne.

Miss Serpentard, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour ce retard, en tout cas, grand merci pour toutes tes review. Ca fait très chaud à mon petit cœur.


	9. Drôle de potion et cours de duel

Réponses aux reviews : merci à Miss Serpentard et à Dark Queen Balkis  et désolé pour le retard, j'ai changé d'ordi, d'appart, enfin de tout… mais maintenant c'est repartis pour de bon (je dis ça à chaque fois…)

Chapitre Huit : Drôle de potion et cours de duel.

La vie à Poudlard dépassait toutes les espérances de Tom, il aimait se promener dans les couloirs entre les murmures des tableaux, les chants épiques émanant des antiques armures et les chansons paillardes de certains fantômes qui aimaient se rappeler qu'eux aussi avaient été mortels. La pénombre qui régnait en permanence dans le château lui convenait renforçait encore l'atmosphère fantastique qui emplissait ce lieu, avide de connaître tout les mystères et les secrets de la magie, le jeune garçon ne manquait pas de coller son oreille aux portes des salles où travaillaient les étudiants qui préparaient leur ASPIC. Certains mots lui restaient dans la tête comme la promesse de trésors somptueux, « Télépathie », « Démultiplication », « Nécromancie », s'il comprenait les termes, il ne saisissait pas encore tout à fait tout ce qui se cachait derrière mais il aurait été prêt à parier que c'était absolument passionnant. 

A Poudlard, Tom découvrit également une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver : La joie d'aller en cours. Certes il dépassait de loin tous ses camarades et il connaissait sur le bout des doigts la plupart des sujets avant que le professeur prononce le premier mot de l'introduction mais, conscients de sa précocité, les enseignants lui donnait du travail à son niveau ou lui proposaient de les seconder et, il n'était pas rare que Tom passe entre les rang pour aider les autres enfants à réaliser leur potion ou leur expliquer comment lancer correctement un sortilège. De toute façon, même s'il avait du se contenter du programme de première année, Tom était sûr qu'il ne se serait pas embêté, il aimait la magie, et la vision du plus simple des sorts le remplissait de joie, de plus, il était presque toujours assis à côté de David Linn et il était impossible de s'ennuyer avec l'incontrôlable Mr Linn. D'après le professeur Barberonce, le professeur de Botanique, David pouvait aisément prétendre au titre de plus grand chahuteur du collège des trente dernières années, et comme cela faisait exactement trente ans qu'il était ici, personne ne songea à remettre sa parole en doute, d'autant plus que les exploits du garçon parlaient pour lui et la fusée accrochée au balais du professeur de vol qui envoya se dernier s'écraser tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie ( Deux dents cassées et trois jours d'internements à l'hôpital  Ste Mangouste) était déjà rentrée dans le livre d'or des mauvais coups et dans celui des punitions s'y rapportant. Un mois plus tard, David n'avait pas fini de purger toutes les heures de retenues qu'il avait écopé suite à cette facétie, et une quantité d'autres l'attendaient. 

Tom, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à imiter son intrépide camarade, il se contenter de travailler toutes ses matière de façon très approfondit, et il était sans doute le seul à suivre studieusement les interminables cours d'histoire de la magie dispensés par le professeur Binns. Ce dernier était un très vieil homme chauve et très édenté, il était si ridé qu'on le comparait souvent à une tortue. cela faisait plus de cinquante ans que Binns enseignait l'histoire de la magie et des faits et actes du monde des sorciers et ce faisant, torturait ses élèves en récitant son cours sans faire de pose, sans lever les yeux de ses notes et d'une voix si monocorde et ennuyant qu'il aurait pu donner des idées de suicide à un fantôme. Tous les étudiants avaient, au bout d'une heure de cours, renoncés à prendre des notes et se contentaient de regarder le vieil homme en rêvant à moitié ou dormaient derrière leur livre de cours tous sauf Tom qui remplissait des pages entière et s'efforcer de toujours apprendre ce qui avait été dit le soir même, cette ténacité lui valait une notoriété presque égale à celle de David.

Mais le plus grand plaisir de Tom se trouvait dans les livres, le jeune homme adorait se plonger dans l'étude de manuels complexes, dont le titre seul plongeait la plupart des autres élèves dans la plus grande perplexité. Le jeune garçon passait des heures entières dans la reserve où il étudiait des sortilèges et des rituels connus que de quelques érudits sous la vigilance de Mrs Diggle, la bibliothécaire. Une fois, cependant, il avait réussit à échapper à sa vigilance et avait pu étudier quelques chapitres d'un livre traitant de magie noire. Une fois de retour à la salle d'étude secrète des Serpentard, Tom avait mis en pratique ce qu'il avait appris sur les sortilèges de divination, se servant du triton de Garlick Rosier comme cobaye. Les résultats obtenus avaient été plus que probants, et pour la première fois et sans doute la dernière de l'histoire des tritons, un de ces paisibles reptiles pratiqua la chasse aux souris et aux araignées. Mais pour l'heure, Tom se contentait de relire pour la énième fois le livre vert de Serpentard.

Alors qu'il observait un gros python digérer un jeune chat, Tom sentit que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche alors que son livre se fermait de lui-même, curieusement l'ouvrage n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Tom le regarde.

_ Bonsoir Méphisto.

_ Bonsoir Tom, répondit le garçon au cheveux blonds, encore un bouquin de la réserve ?

_ Non, celui-là est à moi, dit Tom en caressant la couverture de l'ouvrage.

_ Tu nous feras une fiche ou un résumé pour nos archives privées.

_ Déjà fait.

Malefoy hocha la tête en souriant puis tourna son regards gris vers les flammes, pendant un long moment les deux garçons s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation des longues langues de feu et écoutèrent les bûches ignées craquer sous l'effet de la chaleur.

_ Dans cinq jours c'est halloween, dit Méphisto sans détourner le regards de la flambée.

_ Et alors ?

Tom n'avait jamais fêté Halloween, à l'orphelinat, le père supérieur trouvait que cette fête n'était qu'un atroce hommage aux démons et il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Les seules fêtes qu'il avait connu étaient Pâques et Noël, et cela n'avait rien d'enthousiasment : ils se contentaient de sortir de leur orphelinat pour aller écouter une longue messe assommante puis, ils se retournaient à l'orphelinat où les bourgeois du quartier leur offrait des jouets à moitié cassés ou des vêtements maintenant trop courts ou trop élimés pour leurs propres enfants. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais accueilli les jours de fêtes avec un enthousiasme débordant, alors halloween. Visiblement, cet avis choquait Malefoy.

_ Mais… mais halloween c'est notre fête, le fête des sorciers ! Et je peux te dire qu'à Poudlard c'est toujours quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Dumbledore se débrouille toujours pour trouver des trucs gigantesques, l'an dernier, par exemple, il a fait venir des fantômes qui jouaient au football avec leurs têtes !

Tom hocha la tête, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

_ Mais cette fois, j'ai trouvé de quoi le battre, déclara Méphisto.

Tom le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux du garçon brillaient d'une lueur folle.

_ Oui, dit-il, j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait éclipser toutes les autres animations mais pour ça j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, Malefoy sortit un bout de parchemin plié en quatre et le tendit vers Tom. Celui-ci le déplia et étudia ce qui y était inscrit, il s'agissait de la recette d'une potion qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait lire, permettait à celui qui la buvait de créer des illusions d'une netteté étonnante, mais la recette était loin d'être complète.

_ Tu vois il me manque le degré de cuisson, l'ordre d'incorporation, et la quantité quelques ingrédient, sinon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour la réaliser.

_ Tu as du sucre de fée ? s'exclama Tom.

Le sucre de fée était un produit hallucinogène interdit à la vente, il en circulait clandestinement à Poudlard mais certainement pas suffisamment pour confectionner une potion d'illusaction pour toute l'école. Malefoy lui fit signe de se taire et jeta des regards paniqués au dessus du dossier de sa chaise, si jamais quelqu'un annonçait à un professeur qu'il possédait ce type de produit il pouvait dire adieu à son écusson de préfet. Lorqu'il fut bien sûr que nul n'avait entendu Tom, Méphisto chuchota :

_ Pas sur moi, mais je sais que le vieux Binns en possède une bonne quantité.

Tom hocha la tête, tout le monde savait que l'honorable vieux professeur aimait passer ses soirées dans les paradis artificiels.

_ Je sais où son ses appartements mais je ne sais pas exactement quand y aller, précisa Malefoy.

_ On a cours avec Binns demain à trois heures, dit Tom.

Malefoy acquiesça. Tom examina pendant quelques instants encore le parchemin de Méphisto puis sortit un rouleau de son sac et commença à écrire quelques mots dessus. Il s'arrêta pendant un instant puis ratura quelque chose avant de reprendre son travail. Malefoy regardait depuis son fauteuil en silence, son jeune ami était en train de calculer de longues équations et traçait des symboles étranges.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Le travail que tu m'as demandé et qui ne me semble pas inaccessible à un cinquième année, répondit Tom d'un ton cinglant.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et répliqua que Sanderson ne cessait de répéter qu'il pourrait d'or et déjà passer ton BUSE en potion. Tom ne répondit pas mais il est vrai qu'en potion, il était d'un niveau bien supérieur à un cinquième année lambda tel que Malefoy. Cependant la potion d'illusaction était sans doute une des plus dure qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, même un philtre d'invisibilité semblait enfantin à côté.

_ Dans combien de temps auras-tu fini ? demanda Méphisto.

Tom poussa un immense soupire et répondit que s'il cessait de le déranger, il aurait sans doute terminé le lendemain au soir. Le préfet se leva en souriant et avant de partir tapota l'épaule de Tom en déclarant :

_ T'es un petit génie, tu sais ?

Lorsque Malefoy se fut éloigné, Tom murmura :

_ Je sais, mon ami, je sais…

En fait, le lendemain matin, Tom se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu présomptueux en promettant à Méphisto la recette pour ce soir, durant toute la soirée et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit il s'était enfermée dans la salle d'étude des Serpentard, cherchant parmi les livres et les fiches les informations lui permettant de vérifier ses conclusions ou de palier son manque de connaissance à propos de certains ingrédients. Finalement il était parvenu à mettre au point une recette presque complète, mais, l'élément qui lui manquait n'était pas des moindre puisqu'il s'agissait de la quantité de sucre de fée à utiliser. On pouvait résumer son problème de la façon suivante, s'ils mettaient trop de sucre de fée, les élèves allait se balader les yeux dans le vague, soumis à des hallucinations qu'ils ne pourraient contrôler, s'ils n'en mettaient pas assez, les illusions risquaient de disparaître au bout de quelques secondes.

Tom passa tout le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à griffonner des calculs, à les raturer, à faire défiler dans sa tête toutes les hypothèses qui auraient pu l'éclairer, des qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la solution, une contre indiction venait couler ses espoirs, chaque sursaut de joie était suivie par un juron. A la fin de l'heure, David lui conseilla d'aller voir Sanderson  à la fois pour aider son ami mais aussi pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses grognements. Tom eut un sourire moqueur, il se voyait mal aller demander d'un air innocent au professeur de potion, comment utiliser une matière interdite, Sanderson ne serait certainement pas dupe et il se retrouverait sans doute avec une heure de retenue et un Malefoy furieux sur les bras. Cependant, plus la matinée avançait, plus cette solution semblait être la seule possible. Finalement, résigné à aller demander conseil au professeur de potion, Tom sauta le repas pour chercher à la bibliothèque les éléments lui permettant de servir une fable un tant soit peu crédible à Sanderson. Trop inquiet pour être concentré, Tom ne retint pas grand-chose de ce que leur raconta Binns durant deux heures et il faillit entrer en collision avec Edwinna Black durant le cours de vol. Finalement, lorsque le professeur Minuit lors ordonna d'aller ranger les balais dans leur placard, Tom confia le sien à David et partit à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Sanderson. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans les cachots, il ralentit un peu l'allure et se remémora l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée à la bibliothèque. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du maître des potions, Tom frappa comme d'habitude deux coups bref puis entra. Mr Sanderson lui fit signe de s'asseoir en silence. Tom se posa sur un tabouret et observa le jeune homme blond. Sanderson était penché au dessus d'un chaudron qui contenait une potion bleu pâle, il touillait le liquide avec sa baguette en murmurant des incantation et en y rajoutant des pétales de fleurs séchés. La potion devint lumineuse puis vira au rouge magenta. Sanderson eut un petit sourire, il saisit une louche et la trempa dans le chaudron, puis, il versa son contenue sur une marguerite en pot. Tom s'attendait à ce que la plante change de couleur, grandisse énormément ou encore dépérisse mais rien ne se passa. Sanderson gardait cependant le sourire. Le professeur regarda la fleur pendant deux ou trois minutes, puis, d'un seul coup, donna une grande claque au végétal. La marguerite se mit aussitôt à grandir, elle vira au noir, ses pétales devinrent rouges et sur sa tige, qui était maintenant d'une belle épaisseur, de longues épines effilées apparurent la plante se mit à gigoter et à tirer sur ses racines comme si elle voulait absolument attaquer le professeur. Celui-ci se mit à sauter en poussant des cris de joie puis inscrivit quelques mots en haut d'un parchemin qui était posé sur son bureau.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Tom

_ Je testais ma potion de mutation.

Tom fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce type de philtre.

_ Oh ce n'est pas la peine de chercher, c'est une potion que j'ai inventée moi-même, dit-il avec un large sourire. Ca t'étonne ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de Tom.

_ Etonné, non mais je suis impressionné.

Sanderson lui fit signe d'approcher puis il avança sa main vers la marguerite, celle-ci tenta aussitôt de la griffer.

_ Tu vois, dit le jeune professeur, avec cette potion, les végétaux acquièrent le pouvoir de muter extraordinairement facilement pour s'adapter au mieux à leur environnement immédiat. Tu vois lorsque j'ai frappé cette plante, elle a immédiatement muté pour se protéger d'une nouvelle agression. C'est un livre moldu qui m'a donné cette idée, _l'origine des espèces _d'un certain Darwin.

Il avait dit cela sans cesser de jouer avec le végétal.

_ Mais, je parle trop, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Tom prit une inspiration, il devait réciter à Sanderson ce qu'il avait prévu sans ciller.

_ Eh bien voilà, il y a quelques jours j'ai parcouru un livre à la bibliothèque, _L'art magique dans les conflits_, et j'ai vu qu'au moyen age, pour s'espionner, la télépathie n'étant qu'à ses balbutiements, les sorciers utilisaient un philtre de subjectivité.

Le professeur hocha la tête, Tom continua.

_ En examinant les différentes recettes pour concocter ces philtres, j'ai vu qu'ils utilisait du sucre de fée, or, je sais aussi que cet ingrédient est à la base de boisson hallucinogènes puissantes. Je me demandais comment…

_ …comment ils faisaient pour annihiler les effets néfastes du sucre de fée, finit Mr Sanderson.

Tom acquiesça. Le professeur le regarda, les sourcils froncés, puis, finalement, il alla à sa bibliothèque, sortit un épais grimoire à la reliure en velours bleu nuit. Il le feuilleta quelques instants, hocha la tête et le rangea.

_ Tu comprendras que je ne veuille pas te donner la réponse moi-même, mais je pense que tu la trouveras dans _Potions et breuvages du Troisième Œil, _à la réserve de la bibliothèque. Mais tu devrais te dépêcher, c'est un livre épais.

Tom sourit et salua son professeur. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Mr Sanderson l'appela.

_ Oh, Tom, j'aimerai que ne pilles pas trop les réserves de Binns, le pauvre homme en serait malade.

Lorsque Tom entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, deux personnes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers lui.

_ Alors ça a marché ? Demanda David

_ Tu as la recette ? S'enquit Malefoy les yeux brillants.

Tom lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, le préfet, hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où des deuxièmes années s'exerçaient à transformer une tortue en soupière.

_ Dégagez ! Leur ordonna Malefoy.

Les deux le regardèrent d'un air incrédule avant de se remettre à leur travail. Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers eux.

_ Je répète : vous dégagez !

Le plus grand des deux se leva en serrant les poings, son compère avait pointé sa baguette sur le préfet.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de menacer les gens, Méphisto !

_ Possible, mais j'en ai le pouvoir, dit le blond avec un sourire méprisant.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent quelques secondes,  la baguette de Malefoy crépita aussitôt, le garçon qui était resté assis saisit la tortue et partit précipitamment, son ami le suivit non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin au cinquième année avant de tourner les talons.

_ Tu t'es fais un ennemi, dit David pendant que Malefoy prenait place dans un fauteuil.

L'autre haussa les épaules. Sans attendre d'invitation, Tom s'assit à son tour et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître son livre fétiche sur ses genoux. Malefoy émit un sifflement admiratif.

_ Un sortilège d'apparition ?

_Un simple enchantement d'appel, rectifia Tom en ouvrant le bouquin au hasard.

Plongé dans sa lecture, Tom entendit une voix douce et sifflante lui conseiller de se méfier de Malefoy, que ce garçon le craignait autant qu'il l'admirait et qu'il l'enviait. Tom eut un petit sourire et nota ce conseil dans un coin de son cerveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une petite voix lui soufflait des recommandations ou des secrets, et curieusement c'était toujours lorsque son livre était près de lui, comme si les serpents en savaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Tom leva les yeux de son livre, à sa gauche Malefoy et David étaient penchés sur le parchemin, le plus grand expliquant à son cadet le pourquoi des indications qui y étaient écrites, le jeune garçon eut un sourire, Malefoy n'était pas idiot, il aurait très bien pu faire cette recette tout seul, il était juste un peu trop paresseux pour passer son temps dans d'épais volumes. Il continua à les observer jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur son épaule, Melchior Rosier, un petit garçon aux sourcils épais qui était également en première année, le regardait d'un air implorant. Tom referma son livre et le fit disparaître d'un simple coup de baguette.

_ Tu as un problème, Melchior ? Demanda Tom d'une voix douce. David et Mephisto levèrent la tête. 

_ S'il te plait, Tom, tu peux m'aider ? Dit Rosier d'une voix suppliante, je ne comprends rien au sortilège de protection contre la chaleur et Rogue a promis une punition à ceux qui ne résisteraient pas à la flamme d'une bougie au prochain cours. Le garçon tendit ses paumes vers Tom : elle étaient pleines de brûlures. Tom hocha la tête et se leva, tandis que Malefoy et David retournaient à leurs lectures en ricanant.

Tom passa le reste de la soirée à aider Melchior car le jeune garçon ne maîtrisait même pas la théorie. Il déploya donc des trésors de patience et parvint, vers onze heures à lui faire lancer correctement son sortilège. Après avoir remercier Tom, Melchior monta se coucher un large sourire sur le visage alors que Tom espérait tout de même que Rogue ne force pas son jeune élève à mettre la main trop près de la mèche.

Les quatre jours précédent Halloween, Tom assista Malefoy pour préparer la potion, David aurait lui aussi volontiers participer si une Bombacouleur glissée dans le col de la robe de Minerva ne lui avait pas assurer une semaine de retenue sous le regard glacial d'Alastor Maugrey qui s'était proposé pour le surveiller, une initiative appréciée de tout les professeurs, David Linn étant un des rares élèves capable de récolter des heures de retenues pendant ses retenues.

La veille d'Halloween, la potion avait pris une teinte mauve peu ragoûtante et Tom crut un instant qu'ils avaient fait une erreur au cours de la préparation, mais, au matin de la fête, le breuvage avait retrouvé sa couleur dorée et Malefoy s'empressa d'emporter le chaudron pour aller le montrer au professeur Dippet.

La potion connut un fort succès, et, toute la journée, on pu voir des élèves se lancer des ballons immatériels, de fausses boules de neiges traverser les couloirs à toutes vitesses et Dumbledore fit même apparaître un dragon dans le grand hall. Bien sûr, ces apparitions ne furent pas sans conséquences sur la concentration des étudiants et certains professeurs comme Flitwick ou Sanderson renoncèrent à assurer leurs cours. En revanche Binns paraissait plus maussade qu'à l'habitude et Rogue semblait tellement ulcéré par la bonne humeur ambiante qu'il remplaça la bougie par un feu de cheminée, au grand désespoir de Melchior qui passa le reste de la journée, la main gauche entourée de bandelettes. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom savoura Halloween avec un plaisir véritable, il croyait avoir déjà tout vu à Poudlard mais les citrouilles volantes qui filaient à travers les corridors en frôlant les têtes, le moine gras, l'orchestre fantôme qui jouaient de la scie musicale dans la salle des trophées, les flammes des bougies sautant par terre et s'amusant à tourner autours des pans des élèves affolé lui avaient arrachés plus d'une fois une exclamation de surprise. Mais la véritable attraction, le grand évènement du jour, loin devant la potion de Malefoy devait avoir lieu juste après le repas. Depuis que Dippet l'avait annoncé lors du déjeuner, le château était en ébullition, on ne parlait plus que de ça, oubliant même les rivalités entre les maisons, à l'exception des Serpentard chez qui l'enthousiasme faisait place à une dévorante envie d'en découdre très mal dissimulée… et très mal retenue aussi, deux sixième année ont ainsi finit à l'infirmerie, de curieuses taches verdâtres ornant leurs figures. Cette excitation était due à l'ouverture du tant attendu  club de duel. Le début des hostilités devait avoir lieu juste après le repas du soir aussi, nul ne profita vraiment du délicieux banquet préparé dans les cuisines de l'école puisque tous tordaient leurs cous dans tous les sens pour voir si les professeurs avaient fini de manger. Lorsque Binns eut fini d'engloutir son dernier morceau de meringue, Armando Dippet se leva et ordonna aux élèves de l'imiter et de se placer contre les murs de la pièce. Dans un brouhaha extraordinaire, les élèves s'exécutèrent. D'un geste négligent, le directeur propulsa les tables à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol et fit apparaître deux estrades, une dorée, l'autre argentée.

_ Le cours de duel peut commencer, dit Dippet et se rasseyant.

Aussitôt, Dumbledore et Flitwick se dirigèrent vers les estrades déjà prises d'assaut par les élèves. Les professeurs durent utiliser leurs baguettes pour faire revenir le calme, certains étudiants n'ayant pas jugé bon de les attendre pour commencer à se lancer des sortilèges les plus divers. Une fois la situation rétablie, le professeur Flitwick expliqua comment fonctionnerait le cours.

_ Le cours de duel aura lieu tous les soirs dans la salle des prismes, au cinquième étage, les quatre premières années seront pris en charge par le professeur Dumbledore et les autres par moi-même. Un duelliste sera déclaré vainqueur lorsqu'il aura mit hors de combat son partenaire en lui prenant sa baguette ou en l'immobilisant. Il est bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, que quiconque blessera son partenaire intentionnellement ou fera usage de sortilèges interdits se verra immédiatement et irrémédiablement exclu de ce cours.

Certains élèves hochèrent de la tête pendant que d'autres grimaçaient ou haussaient des épaules.

_ Mais je suis sûr que cela n'arrivera pas, dit Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée, et maintenant jeune gens veuillez vous répartir, j'occuperai l'estrade dorée et le professeur Flitwick occupera l'autre.

Les élèves se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les estrades, on pouvait les entendre se chuchoter des commentaires et des conseils, Tom eut l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un essaim bourdonnant d'excitation. Dumbledore commença a expliquer brièvement les règles de conduite et de salut du duel puis laissa la place aux deux premiers duellistes. Après chaque intervention, le professeur commentait la prestation et dispensaient divers conseils et recommandation. Au début attentif, Tom finit par s'asseoir et à penser à autre chose,  les combats lui semblaient fades, sans originalités, les assaillant se contentant d'utiliser de sortilèges classiques  tels que ceux de désarmement, d'immobilisation ou de cécité. Alors qu'il venait d'appeler son livre fétiche, Tom entendit la voix de Dumbledore l'appeler. Il leva la tête, tous les regards posés sur lui, sur l'estrade, un Pouffsouffle de grande taille le regardait d'un air moqueur et le  lui faisait signe d'approcher. Posa son livre et se leva. Avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même, il monta sur l'estrade et fit face à son adversaire. Celui-ci était en quatrième année, et Dumbledore lui demanda de ménager son jeune partenaire. Les deux garçons se saluèrent, ce qui pour Tom se résuma à un sourire en coin et un bref signe de tête. Dumbledore lâcha son mouchoir, dès que celui-ci eut touché le sol, le Pouffsouffle leva sa baguette en criant « _impedimenta ! »_. D'un geste, Tom fit apparaître une barrière qui le protégea du sortilège et recula à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Sans sourciller, le quatrième année enchaîna un sortilège de brèche qui fit voler la protection de Tom en éclat, celui-ci décrivit d'élégantes arabesques avec sa baguette et aussitôt, l'une des grandes tables en suspension vient s'écraser aux pieds du Pouffsouffle sous les cris de frayeurs des autres élèves. L'adversaire de Tom tomba à la renverse, le jeune Serpentard en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de désarmement et mettre fin au combat. 

Tom descendit de l'estrade et profitant de la confusion que sa performance avait engendrée, se fraya un chemin vers la sortie, il allait atteindre le grand hall lorsqu'une main ferme le retint par l'épaule.

_ Où comptez vous allez, jeune homme ? 

Face à lui se tenait le professeur Rogue, un sourire mauvais déformait son visage.

Tom déglutit.

_ Je rentre à mon dortoir, je suis déjà exclu du cours, non ?

_ Probable, mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte.

Et, le saisissant par la manche, le professeur Rogue le traîna jusque devant Dumbledore qui finissait de remettre la table suspension.

Un immense murmure régnait dans la grande salle et même l'attention les élèves de Flitwick et des professeurs était entièrement portée sur l'estrade dorée et sur Tom.

Dumbledore regarda un instant son élève puis se mit à applaudir, il fut rapidement imité par Sanderson et la table des professeur (à l'exception de Rogue) puis par l'ensemble de la grande salle bien que peu de monde comprennent pourquoi.

_ C'est excellent, Tom, c'est l'attaque la plus originale qui m'ait été donné de voir. Dix points pour Serpentard !

Tom fut la vedette de la soirée dans la salle commune de Serpentard, recevant des félicitations et des confiseries de ses condisciples. Il se coucha, le coeur battant à tout rompre, pour la première fois de sa vie, il réellement fêté quelque chose et surtout, il avait la certitude d'être plus fort que n'importe qui. 


	10. Nuit de cristal

Miss Serpentard : Merci pour ton intérêt et ton assiduité et ce malgré les longs écarts entre deux « update » (comme dirait mon pote Norton)

Chapitre Neuf : Nuit de cristal

_ J'aimerai un peu plus d'attention !

David et Tom relevèrent la tête, devant eux, le visage du professeur Rogue, affichait un terrible rictus, qui allié à sa couleur rouge vif le rendait absolument terrifiant. David déglutit et Tom recula au fond de son siège. Rogue se pencha encore plus vers eux et, d'un geste vif saisit le grimoire posé sur les genou de Tom. 

_ Alors voilà la chose qui vous passionne tant, dit le professeur d'une voix sifflante en parcourant l'ouvrage. Je suppose, Mrs Linn et Jedusor que connaître le meilleur moyen de calculer la trajectoire d'un cognard ou le poids exact d'un vif d'or est d'une utilité bien plus grande que maîtriser la technique pour immobiliser un orque, qui est, je vous le rappelle, le sujet du cours que vous êtes sensés suivre.

Rogue revint à son bureau et rangea le livre dans un de ses tiroirs. Puis avec un sourire narquois il ajouta :

_ Mais je suppose que vous êtes parfaitement au fait sur ce sujet, aussi je pense que vous obtiendrez au moins 16 au devoir de la semaine prochaine, c'est d'ailleurs à cette seule condition que vous reverrez votre livre et échapperez à une retenue Maintenant, reprenons je vous prie…

_Quelle plaie ce Rogue !

Tom hocha la tête en silence, même s'il pensait que le professeur n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas défendre Rogue dans l'état où se trouvait David. En revanche, la punition était exagérée, obtenir un 16 à l'un de ses devoirs…

_ Autant nous dire tout de suite la colle qu'il nous réserve ! Ronchonna David en donnant un coup de pied contre une statue.

Pour tenter de calmer son camarade, Tom lui proposa de passer par le bureau de Sanderson avant de rentrer à la salle commune. David approuva, le professeur avait, à ses yeux, une grande qualité : il n'aimait pas du tout le professeur Rogue.

Le bureau de Sanderson avait bien changé d'aspect depuis le jour où Tom était venu lui demander un renseignement, et pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Le sol et les tables jadis propres et couverts de bouteilles, cornues et autres ustensiles ou ingrédients étaient couverts de papiers de différentes tailles et couleurs. Assis à son bureau, Sanderson, une plume à la main griffonnait sur un rouleau de parchemin d'une finesse exceptionnelle, lorsqu'il vit les deux étudiants, il leur fit signe d'attendre et se dépêcha de finir d'écrire.

_ J'en ai marre, soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser au fond de son fauteuil : Je n'aurai jamais dû demander l'homologation de ma potion, toute cette paperasserie à remplir...

Lentement, il réunit quelques morceaux de parchemins en une liasse et la rangea dans une chemise verte.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient faits au cours de leur journée et, à la grande déception de David, le professeur Sanderson approuva l'attitude de Rogue mais il se rattrapa en promettant au jeune garçon d'intercéder auprès de son collègue pour qu'il puisse récupérer son livre. Ils parlèrent ensuite du cours de duel depuis Halloween, Tom et David n'avaient manqué aucune des séances avec Dumbledore malgré le refus de ce dernier d'autoriser Tom à s'exercer avec les plus grands élèves de l'école.

 De toute façon, Tom avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation que le manque d'adversaires de son niveau : le lendemain d'Halloween, il avait fait une découverte extraordinaire, tellement extraordinaire qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à David, pas même à Mr Sanderson. En fouillant la librairie, Tom avait déniché un vieux livre poussiéreux intitulé _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, il y avait vu que l'architecture du Château avait énormément bougée au fil du temps, que de nombreux professeurs avaient disparus au tournant de couloirs et qu'on ne les avait retrouvé que de nombreuses années plus tard dans des salles qui étaient apparues subitement, les pauvres hères pensant s'être simplement trompés de porte. Mais au milieu de toutes ces informations insolites et captivantes, Tom avait déniché les biographies des fondateurs de l'école. Il avait vite passé sur celle de Gryffondor qui ne lui apparu être qu'un bien pensant buté et bruyant, celle de Serpentard retint son attention, non pour ses actes car il avait eu une vie assez terne, contrairement à Pouffsouffle, mais pour deux de ses particularités : sa haine des moldus et sa capacité à parler le fourchelangue, la langue des serpents.

Une fois retourné dans sa chambre, Tom avait saisit son livre et avait collé son oreille à la couverture. Il avait alors entendu des voix douces et sifflantes l'appeler par son prénom ou bien lui donner le titre de maître. Le garçon avait alors ouvert le bouquin et s'était adressé aux serpents, ceux-ci lui avait alors révélé qu'il avait le don fabuleux de parler le fourchelangue. Une rapide recherche à la bibliothèque que les langages animaux étaient le privilège de quelques et rares familles de sorciers, il n'y avait donc plus de doutes possibles : il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Toutes les questions à propos de sa famille se trouvèrent résolues sur le coup : la passion de la magie noire, le passage par Serpentard pour tous les enfants, ce curieux livre qui l'avait appelé tout au fond du coffre familiale, les puissants pouvoirs de ses ancêtres et dont il semblait avoir hérité : « Serpentard semble avoir marqué ma famille » avait-il dit à Mr Sanderson, il ne se doutait alors pas combien ses mots étaient justes.

Une telle révélation lui aurait apportée un prestige extraordinaire au sein de l'école, et plus encore dans sa maison, mais Tom décida que la meilleur façon d'honorer son nom était de devenir le plus brillant des élèves que l'école eut jamais connu de leur montrer à tous ces Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et surtout à ces Gryffondor que c'était à Serpentard que résidait la vraie puissance, par son prestige, il réhabiliterait la splendeur de son ancêtre que les autres fondateurs avait osé exiler.

Il s'était alors mis à travailler d'arrache-pied, s'initiant à la lecture des runes pour pouvoir déchiffrer les livres d'ancienne magie de la Réserve, c'étai d'ailleurs à cela qu'il était occupé lorsque David l'avait interrompu avec son livre sur le Quidditch.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas tout raconté à David, le jeune blondinet était son ami, jusque là ils avaient tous partagés, David lui avait appris à manier correctement un balais et à se déplacer la nuit en évitant Maugrey ou les pièges du concierge, en échange, Tom l'aidait dans son travail et lui faisait profiter de ses connaissances acquises à la bibliothèque ou lors des réunions avec le groupe de Malefoy. Cependant, il ne lui avait rien dit : il n'avait pas choisi de ne rien lui dire, cela s'était fait naturellement et il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment.

_ Tom ? 

Tom sursauta, Sanderson et David le regardaient s'un air surpris. Le professeur lui demanda s'il allait bien et le jeune homme répondit qu'il était juste un peu fatigué, au vu de la mine de son ami et du professeur il su qu'ils ne le croyaient pas mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire et se remirent à discuter de leur prochain devoir de potion.

Sanderson les raccompagna jusqu'à leur salle commune pour leur éviter tout problème au cas où Maugrey serait dans les parages. 

Alors qu'il venait de se coucher, Tom, réfléchit à sa récente découverte, puis de fil en aiguille, il en vint à songer à Poudlard, à Mr Sanderson, au coffre qui l'attendait à Gringott, à ces derniers mois au cours desquels il avait plus appris sur lui que durant les onze années qu'il avait passé à Saint Andrew. Tom porta la main à sa baguette magique qu'il glissait toujours sous son oreiller, s'il devait retourner à l'orphelinat, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser maltraiter par les autres enfant ou même par le vieux Lester, il n'aurait plus à supporter la sollicitude humiliante de Gary. Il se savait un nom et des pouvoirs, et il contait bien le faire sentir à tous.

Un serpent se dirigeait vers lui, c'était un grand serpent vert émeraude avec une plume rouge sur le front, il savait de quelle créature il s'agissait, cent fois il avait lu sa description, il savait aussi que si la créature ouvrait les yeux, s'en était fini de lui mais, curieusement, il n'avait pas peur il tendit sa main vers le reptile et celui-ci vint placer sa tête dessous comme pour se faire caresser. Il se mit à marcher le basilic toujours à ses cotés, mais il entendait derrière lui les voix sifflantes d'autres serpents qui l'acclamaient et le révéraient, la petite troupe passa une sous une arcade et se retrouva dans le grand hall de Poudlard, vide, ils gravirent les escaliers, tournèrent à gauche…

_ Debout flemmard !

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, instinctivement, il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage hilare de David.

_ Imbécile, souffla Tom en baissant le bras

_ Toujours aussi aimable, commenta David en écartant largement les rideaux du lit de Tom, dépêches-toi de te lever, on a une petite course à faire pour le cours de sortilège.

Tom se leva et commença à s'habiller en demandant de précisions à son ami.

_ Tu sais que Flitwick veut vérifier notre maîtrise des sortilèges de d'apaisement aujourd'hui ?

Tom acquiesça.

_ J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour sur les herbes à prisme, si on enduit le bout de notre baguette avec de la sève de ce truc…

_ … nos sortilèges seront plus efficaces, finit Tom, et alors ?

_ Alors l'autre soir, j'ai vu que Sanderson en a.

Tom qui était en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes s'arrêta net et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je refuse de voler quoi que se soit dans le bureau de Sanderson dit-il d'une voix sourde.

_ C'est pas un vol, c'est juste un emprunt, répliqua David en levant les mains au ciel.

_ Ah oui, et comment on va faire pour les lui rendre ? Grogna Tom en reprenant son habillage.

_Bof, on aura qu'à faire un p'tit tour dans la Foret, dit David Linn avec nonchalance.

Une fois descendu dans la salle commune, Tom et David furent rejoints par Melchior Rosier et Diana Rusard qui discutaient près du feu.

_ Quesqu'ils font là, eux ? Chuchota Tom en serrant les dents.

_ Ils vont faire le guet dans les cachots, s'ils croisent Maugrey ou un autre préfets, ils le divertiront le temps qu'on finisse le travail.

De tous les plans de David celui-ci était sans doute le plus précaire mais Tom accepta tout de même de prendre part à l'opération. 

Lorsque Diana et Melchior furent partis en éclaireur, Tom et David se glissèrent dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Sanderson.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu absolument tricher ? Chuchota le brun, tu maîtrise parfaitement ce type d'envoûtements.

_ Ouais, répondit le blond mais c'est pas le cas de tous dans la maison et moi j'veux un carton plein de points pour Serpentard, ça fera enrager Minerva…

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée du bureau, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant du couloir qui leur faisait face, aussitôt, ils se cachèrent derrière un  gros tonneau et observèrent. Ils virent passer près d'eux les élégantes bottines en cuir noire de Sanderson ainsi que les mocassins du professeur Dippet, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit largement et une forte lumière apparue dans la pièce peu de temps après. De leur cachette Tom et David parvenaient entendre ce qui se disait.

_ Vous savez que je n'approuve pas votre décision.

_ Je le sais monsieur c'est pour cela que j'ai demander à Albus de venir, j'ai décidé de me plier à son verdict…

_ Qui vous sera de toute façon favorable, Sanderson.

_ Je n'en sais rien, je l'espère voilà tout.

Tom et David entendirent à nouveau des bruits de pas, et peu de temps après les chaussures à clochette d'Albus Dumbledore passèrent devant leur nez.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, dit la voix de Dumbledore, je vois que votre décision et prise.

_ Nous attendions justement votre avis.

_ Monsieur le directeur, je ne peux qu'approuver l'initiative de notre jeune collègue.

Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui d'une valise que l'on ferme d'un coup sec.

_Mais enfin, Albus, ce sont des affaires de moldus, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, gémit la voix suppliante de Dippet.

_ Etant donné qu'un de nos élèves est concerné, cela nous regarde également.

Les deux étudiants entendirent les trois adultes sortirent du bureau et Mr Sanderson jeter un sort sur la porte de celui-ci.

_ Fichu pour rentrer dedans, chuchota Tom en grimaçant. L'autre plaque sa min contre sa bouche.

_ Soyez prudent, et bonne chance, dit Dumbledore.

_ Merci, je serai de retour d'ici deux ou trois jours, répondit Sanderson.

Ils entendirent le jeune professeur s'éloigner de son bureau par le chemin qui menait vers le grand hall tandis que Dumbledore et Dippet restèrent un petit moment immobiles avant de repartir par où ils étaient venus. 

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les deux adultes n'étaient plus dans les parages, Tom, sorti de derrière son tonneau et se planta devant la porte du bureau de Sanderson, il prononça une incantation en posant le bout de sa baguette  contre la serrure, une lumière dorée apparue se répandit sur toute la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda David en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne connais pas ce type d'enchantement, on a plus qu'à rentrer, répondit Tom en secouant la tête.

Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune sans rien dire, ils n'avaient peu obtenu ce pour quoi ils s'étaient aventuraient dans les cachots au petit matin, mais ce qu'ils avaient appris leur promettait de longues heures de discussion et de supputation. Ainsi, Sanderson était parti régler une affaire impliquant des moldus contre l'avis de Dumbledore. « Maudits moldus » pensa Tom, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers continuaient à se préoccuper de ces créatures faibles et cruelles, ces imbéciles qui les avaient pendant si longtemps persécuté et propagés sur eux des histoires stupides. Encore que cette fois, un élève était concerné. Sans doute encore l'un  de ces niais de Gryffondor.

Trois jours plus tard, Mr Sanderson n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Pour justifier son absence, tous les professeurs prétendirent que l'absence du professeur de potion était due à une toux persistante qu'il aurait contractée au cours d'une de ses expériences. Seul Dumbledore et Rogue ne firent de commentaires à ce sujet, le premier disant ne rien savoir, le second affirmant haut et fort qu'il se désintéressait complètement des affres de Sanderson. Mais malgré ces efforts de désinformation, la rumeur d'un départ soudain du professeur ne tarda pas à faire le tour du château, nul ne savait pourquoi Sanderson se serait absenté mais tous était sûr que cela n'avaient rien d'accidentel, d'ailleurs certains signes ne trompaient pas : l'infirmière était très nerveuse lorsqu'on lui demandait des nouvelles du professeur et elle se refusait à tout commentaire quant à sa convalescence, les autres professeur évitaient consciencieusement de faire référence à une potion ou un philtre durant leur cours et Dippet, qu'on ne voyait d'ordinaire qu'à leur des repas, restait de long moments planté sur le seuil du château, les yeux fixé sur le portail d'entrée. La gêne ambiante était d'ailleurs le nouveau sujet d'amusements cyniques pour Tom et David qui ne cessait de faire exprès de mettre les pieds dans le plat en parlant de Sanderson à haute voix dans les couloirs ou durant les cours. Ils avaient d'ailleurs faillis mourir de rire devant la figure décomposée de Flitwick lorsqu'ils avaient émis l'idée que Sanderson était partis chercher des moldus pour tester sa dernière potion sur des créatures non magiques.

Finalement, le jeune professeur réapparu une semaine après sa disparition, selon ceux qui l'avait vu rentrer, il n'avait pas pris la peine de saluer qui que soit, et était directement monté vers le bureau de Dippet sans même se débarrasser de sa cape de voyage maculée de boue. Lorsqu'ils apprirent le retour de leur professeur préféré, David et Tom projetèrent d'aller lui rendre visite le soir même. Il n'eurent pas attendre aussi longtemps, alors qu'ils venaient de quitter le cours d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Dumbledore demanda à David de le suivre, jamais le professeur de métamorphose n'avait paru aussi grave. Tom accompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore avant que celle-ci ne se referme il eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage du professeur Sanderson couvert de larmes qui les dévisageait, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Peu de temps après que David soit entré, un long cri retentit, aussitôt Tom sortit sa baguette et pénétra dans le bureau en ouvrant violemment la porte. Devant lui apparu le tableau le plus désolant qu'il lui fut jamais donné de voir. David à genou pleurait bruyamment, tandis que Dumbledore et Sanderson accroupis lui parlaient doucement, assis derrière le bureau, Dippet parcourait un journal en secouant la tête.

_ Que ce passe-t-il David ? Demanda Tom.

David ne répondit rien, il continuait de pleurer et de gémir. Tom fit un pas en avant.

Dumbledore leva la tête, il avait les yeux rougis et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans sa barbe rousse.

_ Je vais accompagner David à l'infirmerie, dit-il à Mr Sanderson, occupez-vous de Tom.

Le jeune homme blond opina.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sanderson ne répondit pas. Il tenait toujours la manche du garçon et le conduisait vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Tom

_ Ca ne te concerne pas.

Tom stoppa net et tira sur sa manche. Le professeur lâcha prise et le jeune garçon en profita pour se mettre hors de portée.

_ Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Cria-t-il, qu'est ce que je vais dire à David la prochaine fois que je le verrai ? Dis-moi, c'est que qui te faisait tant souffrir l'autre soir dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

Sanderson ne répondit pas, il sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Tom.

_ Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Tom s'envola et atterrit dans la main gauche du professeur.

_  Suis-moi, Tom.

Dans les cachots, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers la salle des Serpentard mais vers le bureau du professeur de potion, d'un coup de baguette, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et invita Tom a entré.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Sanderson sorti une petite bouteille d'un tiroir de son bureau.

_ De la liqueur de morille, dit le jeune homme blond d'un air triste, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. Tu vois Tom, se que j'ai vu ces derniers jours sont parmi les choses les plus atroces qu'on puisse imaginer.

Le professeur déboucha le flacon et but une gorgée.

_ Comme tu le sais, les tuteurs de Tom sont des commerçants juifs habitant Berlin.

Tom opina du chef.

Sanderson lui tendit alors un journal, Tom vu immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une copie de celui que lisait le professeur Dippet dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Lis.

Tom baissa les yeux sur le papier et les releva aussitôt.

_ Excusez-moi, mais je ne connais pas l'allemand.

Sanderson sortit une paire de lunettes d'une des poches de sa robe, Tom les chaussa et aussitôt, le texte lui apparu dans un anglais parfait.

_ Ca marche aussi pour les runes ? Demanda Tom.

_ Il y a une paire de lunette pour chaque langue et elles coûtent affreusement chers. Maintenant, lis.

Tom replongea dans le journal. Il y appris que dans la nuit du 9 au 10 novembre, les partisans du parti national socialiste, qui détient le pouvoir en Allemagne, avaient dévasté de nombreux commerces détenus par des juifs et avaient exécuté ou fait arrêté des centaines de juifs.

Tom releva la tête.

_ La nuit de cristal, dit Mr Sanderson d'un air sombre.

_ Pardon ?

Sanderson avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

_ Les nazis, expliqua-t-il, ont eu le bon goût de baptiser leur méfait la nuit de cristal, rapport aux bris de verre des vitrines.

Il s'enfouit la tête entre les mains.

_ Et la famille de David ?

_ Lorsque j'ai vu leur magasin en cendre j'ai demander aux voisins où ils pourraient être, j'ai cherché dans toutes les directions qu'ils m'avaient indiqués avant de me rendre compte qu'ils avaient brûlé avec leur maison.

Tom resta sans voix. Le professeur avait éclaté en sanglots ils ne cessait de répété « ce sont des monstres… horrible…comment peut-on en arriver là… »

Tom ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit là, il ne cessa de penser à douleur que devait ressentir son amie, il avait essayé de d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie mais on lui avait dit qu'il dormait et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. Il repensait aussi au récit que lui avait fait Sanderson, les moldus n'étaient donc que des bêtes brutes, ne songeant qu'à persécuter et à détruire, et ceux qui n'étaient pas de cette trempe là se faisait massacrer par leur semblable, entraînant dans leur chute des torrents de larmes et de cris. Eprouver de la sympathie pour ces créatures lui apparût plus que jamais être une folle inconscience, un péril pour soi et pour la communauté des sorciers toute entière. Et qu'en était-il des sang-de-bourbe, ne risquaient-ils pas de les trahir pour satisfaire leurs instincts sanguinaires ?

Mais le pire restait à venir. Lorsqu'il décida de se lever, Tom descendit directement à l'infirmerie il y trouva une foule de professeurs et d'élèves amassée devant la porte. Se frayant un passage à coups de coude et de pied, Tom parvint jusqu'au pied du lit où David gisait. Ses draps et son matelas étaient gorgés de sang, son visage était pâle, les veines de ses poignets étaient ouvertes.

Tom eut un haut le cœur, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se rattrapa au bras du professeur Sulfur et reparti le plus vite possible vers sa salle commune.

Le jeune garçon passa une bonne partie de la journée à pleurer la mort de son ami, et ni les attentions de Minerva McGonagall ou de Malefoy parvinrent à le consoler. Derrière la tristesse, Tom sentait une grande colère monter en lui. Une colère envers les moldus et envers tous ceux qui continuaient à oser les considérer comme des êtres raisonnables et plein d'intérêts. Il n'avait jamais cherché de but dans la vie que d'être reconnu par ses pairs, aujourd'hui la mort de son ami venait de lui en donner un nouveau, un objectif qui occuperait toute son existence


	11. Comme un serpent

Voilà, c'est la deuxième partie de mon histoire de Tom. En espérant ce que ceux qui ont apprécié la première aimeront celle-là.

Réponse aux Reviews :

**Miss Serpentard** : bah oui c'est triste, moi aussi je l'aimais bien David et j'ai eu du mal à le tuer mais il le fallait. Il n'est qu'une victime de plus de la folie des hommes, et je trouvais ça intéressant de faire débuter les premières pulsions vraiment meurtrières de Tom à la suite d'une grande tristesse. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité.

**Marie-Laure** : merci de ta review. Eh oui j'ai recommencé à écrire (c'est bien les portables…) et je vais probablement commencer dès aujourd'hui le chapitre  14 de la marionnette.

Pour l'histoire de la groupie je te laisse régler ça avec « la miss » (j'suis trop jeune pour mourir). J'essaierai de t'appeler bientôt.

DEUXIEME PARTIE : L'HERITIER

 Chapitre premier : Comme un serpent.

Les livres étaient soigneusement rangés dans les rayonnages, nul grain de poussière ne venait ternir l'éclat de leurs reliures, de toutes les parties de la bibliothèque, elle était celle que toutes les générations de bibliothécaires qui s'étaient succédé à Poudlard avaient le plus de soin à maintenir dans un état impeccable et ce même si peu de personnes étaient autorisés à circuler dans ces allées, et encore moins pouvaient saisir l'un ces précieux volumes pour le feuilleter. Certains murmuraient que les âmes même des auteurs étaient imprimées dans ces tomes, et v des sujets dont ils traitaient c'était le genre de rencontre dont on se passerait volontiers. D'autres prétendaient que ces livres étaient doués de pensée et de pouvoirs terrifiant qui se déchaîneraient  si on ne les traitait pas avec une infime précaution. Il existait milles autres rumeurs à propos de ces livres qui constituaient une Réserve au sein de la Réserve, mais une chose était sûr le droit de contempler ne serait-ce que leur titre était synonyme de pouvoir et d'importance au sein de l'école. Autant dire que jusqu'à ce jour nul élève n'avait eu le privilège de circuler dans ces allées et qu'il y avait bien longtemps que ces illustres livres n'avaient senti de jeunes doigts tourner leurs pages. Ce soir pourtant, trois jeunes gens rodaient dans ces allées interdites, ils marchaient prudemment, le plus petit d'entre eux avait sa baguette magique sortie et menait la petite troupe. Dans sa main, une flamme verdâtre lui permettait de lire les inscriptions gravées sur les reliures des livres.

_ Je n'aime pas cela, on ferait mieux de rentrer, murmura le garçon qui formait la queue de la file.

Les deux autres continuèrent d'avancer sans rien dire.

_ Cela fait près d'une semaine que nous cherchons en vain, ce livre n'existe pas.

Le plus grand des trois se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette sur le bavard.

_ Si tu as peur Mulciber, tu peux partir mais gare si tu dis un mot de tout ceci à quiconque.

Le plus jeune leur fit signe de se taire. Du bout de sa baguette il toucha la tranche d'un livre en murmurant une incantation. Aussitôt une fumée rouge sembla s'échapper des pages de l'ouvrage puis s'évanouit.

Avec un sourire en coin, le jeune garçon saisit le livre et l'ouvrit. Les deux autres se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule. Le garçon tourna quelques pages et soupira, d'un geste précautionneux il ferma le tome et le remit à sa place. Sans mot dire ils reprirent leur chemin. La même scène se répéta par trois fois, seule la fumée qui sortait des pages différait par la couleur et la densité. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie de la Réserve, et sans un bruit quittèrent la bibliothèque.

Discrètement, ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de l'école. Leurs pas ne faisaient aucun bruit même lorsqu'ils descendirent un escalier étroit et mal pavé qui était dissimulé derrière une tenture. Le claquement d'un volet mal fermé au deuxième étage ne les fit même pas sursauter. Leur marche ne se finit que lorsqu'ils firent face à un mur de briques nu et humide.

_ _David dans nos cœurs,_ prononça distinctement le plus grand des maraudeurs.

Aussitôt un pan de mur pivota.

Accueillis par la lumière verte et crue de leur salle commune, Jedusor, Malefoy et Mulciber plissèrent les yeux et entrèrent dans la salle. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt à l'autre bout de la pièce et Mulciber passa son index sur les lèvres du portrait de la femme triste. Celui-ci disparu laissa place à l'entrée d'une vaste salle où cinq élèves travaillaient, le nez plongé dans des livres ou des chaudrons fumants.

_ Alors ? Demanda une fille aux longs cheveux châtains réunis en une tresse et au visage séduisant.

_ Nous y retourneront demain, répondit simplement Tom, en jetant sa cape sur une table.

La fille opina du chef et se remit à l'étude d'un livre où était tracée d'énigmatiques courbes et schémas.

Mulciber se dirigea vers un garçon qui inscrivait nerveusement quelques notes sur un bout de parchemin en observant un chaudron.

Tom et Mephisto s'approchèrent d'un couple qui discutait tranquillement.

_ Vous avez fini ? Demanda Mephisto.

Le garçon hocha la tête et montra trois rouleaux de parchemin posés au bout de la table.

Mephisto les saisit et déroula le premier.

_ Fort bien, dit-il après l'avoir rapidement parcouru. Tu veux voir ça Tom ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs opina du chef et prit le rouleau que lui tendait Malefoy.

A peine eut-il commencé à le parcourir qu'il sortit sa baguette et enflamma le parchemin. Les trois jeunes gens qui l'entourèrent se mirent à crier.

_ T'es complément fou ! Rugit le garçon. Tu sais le temps qu'on a passé dessus ?

Tom attendit que le parchemin eu fini de se consumer avant de se tourner vers le garçon, son visage n'affichait aucune expression.

_ Non, je l'ignore complètement, mais je sais que vous allez recommencer et sans signer cette fois.

_ Il suffisait de faire disparaître les signatures s'indigna la fille.

_ Morgane, tu sais très bien qu'il existe des sorts qui les feraient réapparaître. Si cette salle venait à être découverte, ne doutez pas que les professeurs et même le ministère chercheront à savoir qui s'est pencher sur ce type de magie et s'ils trouvent…

Durant près de deux heures, les huit Serpentard travaillèrent sans mot dire. Finalement, lorsque Malefoy se leva. Tous cessèrent leur activité.

_ Nous avons fini pour ce soir, comme d'habitude, nul ne doit parler de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir et les soirs derniers. N'attirons pas l'attention sur nous, soyons des modèles de discipline, notre discrétion est notre principale condition de réussite.

_ En un mot agissez comme des serpents, résuma Tom. Rien ne sert de rugir, le tout est d'être prêt quand il nous faudra mordre.

_ Bravo Tom, vingt points pour Serpentard.

Sur le bureau du jeune garçon là où se tenait auparavant un ravissant mulot, un élégant iguane regardait le professeur Dumbledore d'un air indifférent.

_ Je vois que vous avez correctement travaillé ces dernières semaines et que vous avez résolu le problème de la température sanguine. Vous avez utilisé les travaux du professeur Wechsel  n'est-ce pas ? 

Tom acquiesça.

_ Bien, j'en ai fini avec vous, dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Si vous pouviez aider Mr Weasley, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, je crois qu'il rencontre quelques problèmes avec sa cuiller.

Tom sourit et se dirigea vers la table où Francis Weasley, les yeux plissés et la langue sortant par un coin de sa bouche, tentait vainement de transformer une longue cuiller de fer en spatule. Excédé, il finit par abattre violemment sa baguette sur la cuiller, celle-ci se mit à rouiller instantanément.

_ Des problèmes, Francis ?

_ Ouais, cette cuiller ne vaut rien.

Tom réprima un ricanement et saisit la cuiller du jeune garçon.

_ _Reparo _! Dit-il en donnant un coup de baguette.

Aussitôt la cuiller retrouva son aspect d'origine.

_ C'est mieux, dit Tom, voyons maintenant ce qui ne fonctionne pas.

Après la mort de David, le comportement de Tom avait bien changé, il ne traînait plus seul dans son coin ou seulement en compagnie de quelques Serpentard, il cherchait au contraire à nouer des contacts avec des élèves de toutes les maisons en les aidant en classe ou en leur faisant profiter de ses connaissance. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, d'une façon générale, le suicide du jeune Linn semblait avoir été un électrochoc pour les Serpentard, ceux-ci  avaient rangé au placard une partie de leur arrogance et de leur aversion envers les élèves des autres maisons et les enfants de moldus. Une partie des professeurs s'étaient tout d'abord méfier de ce changement d'attitude mais au bout de trois mois sans incidents notoires de la part de la terrible maison, ils avaient fini par admettre que les verts et argents s'étaient rachetés une conduite et une morale toute neuve. Il  avait toujours des extrémistes comme Jehan Crimson mais ils étaient de plus en plus isolés. Le summum de cette nouvelle ère avait été atteint lorsque les équipes de Qudditch de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'étaient entraînées en commun juste avant la finale qui devait justement les opposés. Ce jour la, tous le monde crut que Rogue allait manger son chapeau ou faire une syncope. Car si il y avait quelqu'un que la nouvelle conduite des Serpentard mettait hors de lui c'était bien le professeur Ignus Rogue. En effet en plus d'être le directeur de Serpentard, Rogue considérait que les maisons ne pouvaient, par définition, s'entendre entre elles. « Si nous devions vivre en harmonie, nous n'aurions nul besoin de répartition » avait-il coutume de dire ». Ainsi voir sa maison tourner le dos du jour au lendemain à plusieurs siècles d'isolationnisme, avait rendue son humeur plus massacrante encore.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait et même les Serpentard les plus repentis retrouvaient de temps à autre leurs anciens réflexes mais nul ne leur en tenait vraiment rigueur, les efforts qu'ils avaient déjà accomplis étant au-delà de ce qu'on avait osé imaginer.

Ce que le reste de l'école ignorait c'est ce qui se passait la nuit dans la salle d'étude secrète de la perfide maison et dans les allées de la Reserve. Mais vu que personne n'était alors encore capable de le supputer, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles et Poudlard se présentait comme le tableau d'une harmonie presque parfaite. Le vernis est souvent si trompeur…

Tom et Mephisto rentrèrent encore bredouille ce soir là. Mulciber, devant finir une traduction pour son cours de rune, ne les avaient pas accompagné cette fois ci.

_ Je commence à penser que Mulciber a raison, ce livre n'existe pas ou il a disparu de la bibliothèque.

Tom ne répondit rien,  il posa sa cape et alla s'asseoir dans un coin puis appela son livre vert.

_ Sais-tu quelque chose sur la chambre des secrets ? Demanda Tom à une vipère cornue.

_ Ah, tu as enfin trouvé l'héritage du maître, dit le serpent.

_ Non, j'ai lu quelque chose dessus ce soir.

_ Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est bien caché, et que seul un fourchelangue a une chance de la trouver.

_ Mon aïeul ne t'a pas dit où elle pouvait être ?

_ Non, il ne nous l'a jamais révélé.

Tom poussa un soupire de déception, remercia la vipère et ferma le livre. Au moins il était sûr que cette histoire n'était pas une légende. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait lu ce soir, cette histoire était pleine de promesse. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage : non vraiment il n'avait pas perdu son temps ce soir.

Le jeune lecteur sentit une main tape sur son épaule, il se retourna, et fit face à Mme Bullet, la jeune et jolie bibliothécaire de l'école.

_ Il est tard Tom, c'est l'heure de fermer.

Le jeune homme regarda autours de lui, la salle de lecture était vide et sombre, le seul asile de lumière était son pupitre. Il ferma son livre et se leva.

_ Laisse, dit la jeune femme lorsqu'il voulu saisir le volume pour le ranger. Je le ferai demain en arrivant, il la remercia et se dirigea vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta.

_ Mme Bullet ?

_ Oui Tom ?

_ Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver d'anciennes cartes de l'école.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant.

_ Regardes dans l'étude comparative de l'architecture magique et moldue.

Tom la remercia et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Les deux frères Rosier discutaient bruyamment,  le plus jeune demandait à son aîné comment fonctionnait le sortilège de désarmement. Tom Jedusor eut un petit sourire, Garlick allait passer une belle soirée. Il fit le tour de la salle, tous les étudiants du cours de duel étaient en train de s'affronter à coups de maléfices mineurs sous l'œil pétillant du professeur Dumbledore. Tom regarda attentivement le combat de McGonagall. La jeune fille était douée, elle parvenait à tenir en échec un élève de troisième année à l'aide de sorts simples. Un garçon de Serdaigle qui venait de finir son combat s'approcha de lui.

_ Un petit combat, Tom ?

Le jeune garçon accepta.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin libre de la salle et se mirent en position de salut.

Le premier sort fut lancé par le Serdaigle, qui dans sa précipitation ne prit pas le temps de viser. Tom en profita pour se rapprocher de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de lui, il leva sa baguette. Se produisit alors quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, le Serdaigle le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et attrapa sa baguette avec sa main libre.

_ Et oui, dit-il avec un sourire ça c'est la méthode moldue.

Tom eut un éclat de rire et se jeta sur la mai qui tenait maintenant les deux baguettes. Son poing se referma sur les deux bouts de bois. Il prononça alors une courte incantation et aussitôt les baguettes prirent l'aspect de deux serpents se tortillant.

Le Serdaigle poussa un cri et lâcha lança les deux reptiles loin de lui. Dès qu'ils eurent touchés terre, ils reprirent la forme des deux baguettes. Tom se jeta dessus et les pointa vers son adversaire.

_ Et ça, Glenn, c'est la méthode sorcier, dit-il avant de lancer un sort de jambes-coton.

Au sol le Serdaigle se mit à rire bruyamment, Tom le libéra du maléfice et lui rendit sa baguette en s'excusant de sa duperie.

_  Au contraire s'était excellent, dit Glenn en lui tapant sur l'épaule, il faudra que tu me donnes la formule.

_ Je suis preneuse aussi, dit une voix que Tom trouvait très agréable.

Minerva McGonagall, le regardait, ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes carrées. A ses pieds, Djinn se lustrait consciencieusement les poils de ses flancs.

_ Bonsoir petite fille, dit Tom avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Petite fille ? Reprit McGonagall, arrogance de Serpentard.

Tom s'était baissé et avait pris Djinn dans le creux de ses bras. Aussitôt le chat s'était mit à ronronner.

_ Je suis un Serpentard, argumenta Tom

La jeune fille eut un sourire moqueur et récupéra son chat malgré les protestations de Tom et du félin qui s'accrocha fermement à la robe du garçon.

_ Un petit duel ? Proposa-t-elle.

Tom acquiesça. Elle déposa Djinn et se dirigea vers l'estrade en compagnie de son futur adversaire. Pendant ce temps, Glenn avait ameuter tous les élèves en annonçant un combat imminent entre les deux génies de première année.

Tom et Minerva se retrouvèrent donc au centre de toutes les attentions au moment de débuter leur duel. Dumbledore lui-même les regardait d'un air entendu : il attendait un beau combat. 

L'affrontement débuta sur les chapeaux de roues, sorts et contre-sorts se succédaient à une cadence infernale, on pouvait remarquer le style totalement différent des deux assaillants. Minerva se délaçait rapidement  et lançait des sorts assez violents directement sur Tom le garçon, lui, se contentait de dévier les maléfices et de répliquer par des attaques handicapantes. Aucun combattant ne semblait prendre le pas sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Tom fasse voler Djinn jusqu'au milieu de l'estrade. Aussitôt, Minerva poussa un cri de frayeur et se rua vers son chat, laissant suffisamment de temps à son adversaire de lui lancer un sortilège d'immobilisation.

Les élèves applaudirent à tous rompre même si nombre d'entre eux trouvaient que la victoire de Tom manquait de panache.

_ Sale tricheur ! S'écria Minerva lorsque Tom la libéra des effets de son sort. Utiliser Djinn comme un otage.

_ Je suis un Serpentard, répondit Tom avec un sourire d'excuse.

McGonagall eut une moue amusée et embrassa Tom sur la joue.

Méphisto Malefoy, Tom Jedusor et Vlad Mulciber entrèrent dans la salle secrète en exhibant un rouleau de parchemin. Une grande clameur résonna dans la pièce et aussitôt, tous les apprentis mages noirs se regroupèrent autours des trois garçons.

_ Le fruit de nos élucubration est enfin arrivé dit Méphisto avec un sourire.

D'un geste lent il déplia le parchemin. Tous les regards se portèrent sur ce qui apparu.

_ Fantastique ! S'écria au bout d'un moment la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que ça nous ouvre des possibilités énormes ? Renchérit un garçon au visage dont le visage maigre était couvert de tâches de rousseur.

Malefoy acquiesça, un sourire extatique peint sur le visage. Tom fut le seul à ne rien dire, il regardait ses camarades avec commisérations. Ce n'étaient que des gagne-petit, certes s'il parvenaient à maîtriser ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qui était écrit ici, ils auraient des atouts pour se faire une bonne place ici et dans le monde des sorciers mais était-ce vraiment une fin en soi ? Tom se moquait de la richesse, il l'était déjà suffisamment, la gloire, cela ne l'attirait pas vraiment : comment être libre lorsque tous les regards sont braqués sur vous, toutes ces petites préoccupations ne l'intéressaient pas. Certes Malefoy avait une vision plus large, il espérait faire de Serpentard la maison des élites, de soumettre le monde des sorciers, du moins en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande, à la volonté de ceux qui sortiraient de la maison verte et argent. Noble ambition mais Tom n'y croyait, les Serpentard étaient trop individualistes pour choisir de coopérer avec qui que soit, même un de ses semblable, dès qu'ils sortiraient de l'école, les anciens amis se sauteraient à la gorge, laissant ainsi le temps à d'autres de se partager le gâteau. Non, Tom avait des ambitions plus grandes, des ambitions si grandes qu'elles auraient effrayés les autres. Alors Tom ne les révélait pas et ce contentait de sourire au concert des imbéciles. Un sourire avec les lèvres closes, il n'avait pas encore décidé de montrer les dents.

_ Ramassage des copies dans dix minutes.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick passait entre les rangs et vérifiait que nul ne cherchait à tricher en utilisant des plumes enchantées ou, plus simplement, en copiant sur son voisin. Tom souffla bruyamment, il avait remplis déjà un rouleau et demi mais il savait qu'il pourrait sans problème écrire encore pendant deux bonnes heures. Il chercha donc un moyen de conclure sa dissertation sans que cela apparaisse trop sec ou précipité.

Lorsque le professeur Flitwick annonça qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes, le jeune garçon mettait un point final à son devoir. Il relit en diagonale sa composition puis roula le parchemin et le posa à côté de celui qu'il avait déjà noircit. Il ne restait plus que l'histoire de la magie et il en aurait enfin fini avec les épreuves de fin d'année.

Tom poussa un soupire de soulagement, il était un peu fatigué et les vacances à l'orphelinat promettaient cette année d'être intéressantes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  


	12. Retour à Saint Andrew

       Pas de reviews donc pas de réponses aux reviews… Logique -)

Chapitre Deux : retour à Saint Andrew

Tom savait parfaitement qu'il avait réussis ses épreuves à la perfection, sauf peut-être celles de vol et de botanique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds lorsque les panneaux annonçant les notes des différents élèves apparurent dans le hall. A côté de lui, le minuscule Melchior Rosier tentait d'apercevoir s'il avait réussi à obtenir la moyenne.

Au final, nul élève de première année ne rata ses examens mais, quelques Pouffsouffle obtenaient leur passage avec la note minimum. Pour sa part, Tom obtenait des grades qui lui auraient ouvert la porte de la troisième année, mais Dumbledore ne jugeait pas bon de lui faire sauter une classe.

De retour à la salle commune, Tom ne fêta pas son succès avec les autres élèves. La fin de l'année scolaire signifiait pour lui le retour à l'orphelinat. Certes, il aurait toujours sa baguette magique pour se défendre mais après avoir été immergé pendant dix mois dans le monde de la magie, il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'haïssable univers moldu. L'idée de revoir le vieux Lester lui donnait la nausée, la promesse des accolades de Gary le faisait frissonner. Pourquoi devrait-il supporter ces horreurs alors que tous les autres élèves de sa maison allaient passer l'été à jouer au Quidditch ou à flâner au Chemin de Traverse en se gavant de bonbons ? Il était un sorcier, pas un de ces amateurs de moldu comme ce stupide Francis Weasley. Il aurait même accepté de passer tout l'été à laver les verres au Chaudron baveur plutôt que rester une minute dans le dortoir miteux de l'orphelinat à écouter dormir cette bande d'imbéciles faibles et méprisables.

Alors qu'il faisait ses valises en pensant aux maléfices qu'il jetterait volontiers aux enfants de Saint Andrew, Tom tomba sur son carnet de note. Abandonnant son rangement, il saisit sa baguette et leva le sort qui protégeait le cahier. En le feuilletant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait découvert pas mal de chose depuis la mort de David : le polynectar, le veritaserum, l'histoire de Poudlard, l'illudryade, la chambre des secrets. Le jeune garçon referma le cahier violemment, il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé sur ce dernier sujet et pourtant c'était celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Il avait passé en vain des nuits à la bibliothèque, fouiller les archives de l'école sans rien trouver. Sa colère monta encore d'un niveau lorsqu'il songea que la solution se trouvait sans doute dans son coffre au fin fond de Gringotts et qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas y faire des recherches sérieuses avant la fin de ses études. « Alors tout ce que je pourrai trouver ne servira plus à rien, il sera trop tard ». Ses longs doigts saisir sa baguette, et il donna un coup rageur sur le livre vert. Un rire moqueur sembla sortir des pages. Tom Jedusor haussa les épaules et rangea le livre dans une de ses malles. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser, il devait apparaître comme un garçon charmant et attentionné, une graine de préfet en quelque sorte. Il passa ses belles mains dans ses long cheveux noirs, depuis la mort de David il ne s'était plus coupé les cheveux et ils descendaient maintenant jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. Il eut un léger sourire en imaginant la tête de Lester lorsqu'il entrerait à Saint Andrew avec ses cheveux long et sa baguette magique. Avec un peu de chance, cela serait trop pour que son cœur tienne le coup.

Toute les frustrations et les regrets de Tom s'évanouirent lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle. Celle-ci avait été entièrement décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard : des tapisseries vertes et argents pendaient aux murs, les flammes des bougies avaient une couleur émeraude et Dumbledore, pourtant directeur de Gryffondor, avait créer une illusion représentant un long serpent et l'avaient envoyé au dessus des quatre tables. Le reptile ne cessait de tourner autours de la grande salle en sifflant. Les élèves de Serpentard le saluaient à chaque fois qu'il passait au dessus de leur table alors que certains Gryffondor semblaient se retenir pou ne pas lui lancer leur assiette ou leur verre. Lorsque tous les étudiants furent à leur place. Le professeur Dippet se leva et exigea le silence en émettant de petites explosions avec sa baguette.

_ Chers élèves, commença-t-il, une nouvelle année s'achève. Elle fut riche d'évènements, certains joyeux comme les magnifiques performances de nos équipes de Quidditch.

Un immense brouhaha retentit à la table des Gryffondor, Malefoy sembla devenir plus vert que le serpent qui flottait au dessus de lui.

_ Mais un autre fut d'une grande tristesse, reprit Dippet d'une voix sourde. Je par le bien sûr du décès de notre ami David Linn.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur la salle. Beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers Tom, mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, son visage semblable à un masque.

Il se passa un long moment avant que Dippet prenne de nouveau la parole.

_ Avant d'annoncer les résultats de la coupe des quatre maisons, je voudrai vous donner quelques recommandations : Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, le gouvernement moldu britannique à déclaré la guerre à son homologue allemand. Certes, les conflits entre moldus ne nous regarde pas, ajouta Dippet en haussant la voix pour couvrir les ricanements provenant de la table des Serpentard. Cependant, nous vous conseillons de ne pas vous aventurer dans le monde des moldus cet été, et pour ceux qui seront forcé d'y vivre, de ne pas hésiter à contacter les autorités magiques s'ils se sentent en danger.

Tom eut un sourire : les moldus recommençaient à s'entretuer. Tant mieux, un peu de ménage de temps à autre n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_ Maintenant, passons à l'annonce des points recueillis par chaque maison : En quatrième position : Pouffsouffle avec quatre cents quarante-deux points.

De faibles applaudissements se firent entendre.

_ En troisième position : Serdaigle avec quatre cent soixante-seize points.

Les applaudissements se firent plus forts.

_ En seconde position et ce malgré une victoire au tournois de Quidditch : Gryffondor avec cinq cents quatre-vingt trois points.

Un rugissement retentit mais les visages des Gryffondor étaient ouvertement maussades.

_ Enfin, les grands vainqueurs de l'année, Serpentard remporte la coupe avec sept cents douze points.

Des hurlements de joies explosèrent à la table des Serpentard. Comme ses semblables, Tom grimpa poussa de nombreux cris et enlaça ses voisins en chantant, ignorant les grognements qui se faisaient entendre aux autres tables. Les verts et argents avaient beau avoir ravalée une partie de leur arrogance, Serpentard restait tout de même la maison honnie de l'école.

La soirée se finit par une immense fête dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Malefoy et une bande d'élèves de septième année étaient parvenus à faire sortir deux caisses de vin d'orties des cuisines de l'école. Il restait aussi un peu du sucre de lune datant de Halloween et des bouteilles de Bieraubeurre que certains avaient ramenés de Pré-au-Lard. C'est donc dans un état de fraîcheur plus qu'approximatif que Tom se mit au lit. Le père Jasper, Saint Andrew, les livres qui dormaient tout au fond de son coffre et celui qui sifflaient dans sa valise, tout cela était à des centaines de lieu de lui… ou à une nuit de sommeil.

« Poudlard express en direction de King's Cross, tous les voyageurs sont invité à monter. Départ dans trois minutes ! »

Tom finit de hisser sa valise dans le train. Il avait repéré un compartiment vide, une denrée rare dans le Poudlard express. Une fois qu'il eut installé ses affaires dans les filets. Il se pencha par la fenêtre et fit de grands signes de la main. L'élégante silhouette de Mr Sanderson se dirigea vers lui. Derrière elle courrait Minerva, une valise dans chaque main.

_ Bon voyage Tom, dit le professeur en serrant la main du garçon. Le jeune homme blond souriait mais l'étincelle qui existait dans ses yeux avait disparu. Tom partageait le sentiment qui serrait le cœur de l'adulte : pour toujours, il manquerait quelqu'un dans le Poudlard express.

Les bras de Tom entourèrent le cou de Mr Sanderson et sa tête se posa contre son épaule. L'adulte et l'enfant se mirent alors à pleurer ensemble. Curieusement, Tom sentit que cela lui faisait du bien, c'était la première depuis le suicide de David, que lui et Sanderson évoquaient la mémoire de leur ami. Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autre paroles jusqu'au départ du train mais leur regard en disait plus que n'importe quel mot : ils étaient désormais unis par quelque chose d'à la fois fort et terrible.

 Tom resta penché par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la gare de Pré-au-Lard ait totalement disparue. Lorsqu'il rentra la tête, il vit un papier posé sur la banquette.

Il le prit et le lu rapidement :

            _Mr Jedusor,_

_En raison de la disposition du 27 Mai 1712 sur l'utilisation de la magie par les sorciers de premier cycle, il vous est interdit d'user de votre baguette magique ou de pratiquer tout rituel en présence de moldus. Tout action engendrant la découverte de l'existence des sorciers et/ou de la magie par quelconque moldu et émanant de votre personne est sera également considérée comme un manquement à cette disposition et par la même vous exposera aux sanctions prévues par la loi, à savoir une pénalité de 30 gallions et une possible exclusion de l'école de magie Poudlard qui est laissée à l'appréciation du directeur de Poudlard._

_Notez également que toute récidive entraînera inévitablement une expulsion  définitive et irrémédiable de Poudlard._

_En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances,_

_Giselle Delastarrack, commission des infractions de catégorie D, Ministère de la magie._

Tom relut deux fois la lettre avant de s'écrouler sur la banquette. On venait de lui enlever son unique moyen de se défendre à l'orphelinat. Une vague de désespoir le submergea, c'était comme si le monde de la magie venait de le poignarder dans le dos. On le laissait à la merci de la cruauté d'enfants avec qui il ne voulait rien avoir à faire. On l'empêchait de faire la seule chose qui désormais le passionnait : la magie. Il réfléchi un instant, il ne pourrait même pas lire ses grimoires puisque la loi lui interdisait de faire quoi que se soit qui pourrait révéler aux moldus l'existence des sorciers. Tom se leva d'un bond, et fit tomber sa valise du filet. Avec fébrilité il chercha ses livres parmi ses affaires. Une fois qu'il les eut tous réuni, il regarda sa montre. « Hum, c'est faisable, largement faisable » pensa-t-il en souriant. Il traça un cercle sur le sol du compartiment et dessina des runes tout autours des livres qu'il avait disposés au cœur du cercle. Le jeune garçon leva alors sa baguette magique et commença à murmurer les invocations idoines. Totalement absorbé par sa tâche, il n'entendit même pas lorsque quelqu'un entra dans son compartiment. Ce ne fut que lorsque le rituel pris fin et que le cercle et les runes eurent disparues qu'il remarqua la présence de l'intruse.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, siffla Tom à Minerva McGonagall tandis que cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

La jeune fille s'assit sur la banquette sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des livres que Tom ramassait et remettait dans sa valise.

_ Co…Comment as-tu fait cela, demanda-t-elle. On ne commence à étudier les rituels qu'en sixième année.

_ Ce n'est pas très compliqué, répondit Tom avec un haussement d'épaule. Puis jugeant qu'il pourrait être plus aimable, il ajouta avec un sourire : je suis sûr qu'avec quelques heures d'étude des runes tu en ferait autant.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, lorsque la Gryffondor avait ce regard là, il était sûr qu'elle parvenait à lire dans les pensées.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, petite fille ? dit-il en détournant les yeux.

_ Savoir pourquoi tu t'amuses à lancer de tels sorts. Inutile de me répondre, je finirais bien par savoir, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale en se levant brusquement.

Tom s'approcha d'elle et la pris par les épaules, bizarrement, la présence de Minerva lui faisait du bien, c'était comme si elle lui faisait oublier toute sa colère.

_ Assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi, tu diras ce qui t'arrange, Tom Jedusor.

_ C'est toujours mieux que rien, argumenta Tom en souriant.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se rassis sur la banquette. Le garçon s'installa face à elle et commença à lui raconter la vie à Saint Andrew. Il lui parla des autres enfants et de leurs jeux stupides auquel il n'était jamais invité, de leur plaisir de se jeter sur lui lorsque le surveillant éteignait la lumière du dortoir. Il lui parla aussi de Lester, la terreur de l'orphelinat, du goût prononcé du vieil homme pour ce qu'il appelait « la chair fraîche ». Enfin, il lui parla du désespoir qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de magie là bas. Durant tous son récit, Tom s'était efforcer de rester le plus neutre possible, il ne voulait pas livrer le secret de sa haine envers les moldus ou sa colère à l'égard de la lâcheté des sorciers.

_ Et le rituel ?  Demanda Minerva

_ Quiconque ouvrira ces livres sans prononcer le bon mot n'y trouvera que des pages blanches, expliqua Tom, je doute que mes chers camarades s'intéressent jamais à un livre mais je ne tente pas la chance.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de choses et d'autre, au grand plaisir de Tom, Minerva ne semblait pas atteinte de ce pathétique intérêt pour les moldus qui animait certains sorcier, aussi elle ne le bombarda pas de question sur l'éducation moldue ou sur leur supposée ingéniosité. En revanche, Tom ne se lassait pas d'entendre son amie lui parler des fantômes qui hantaient le manoir de ses parents en Ecosse ou des contes et légendes des sorciers des Highland. Hélas, le temps file vite quand il se passe en bonne compagnie et la sinistre silhouette de la gare de King's Cross apparue plus rapidement que Tom ne l'aurait souhaité et avec elle son futur départ du monde des sorciers le frappa plus durement que jamais.

En descendant du train, Tom chercha du regard celui qui devait le conduire à l'orphelinat. Parmi la foule, il distingua Malefoy qui discutait avec un adulte qui lui ressemblait trop pour ne pas être son père. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autre bout du quai, Tom sentit une main se poser lourdement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se fit face à un grand homme entièrement vêtu de noir et dont le visage était caché par le capuchon de sa cape en cuir.

_ C'est toi, le jeune Shadow ?

La voix de l'homme était rauque est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Tom sentit que derrière l'ombre du capuchon, deux yeux durs l'examinaient dans les moindres détails. La main gantée se fit plus pesante sur son épaule, Tom hocha la tête. L'inconnu le regarda avant de tourner.

_ Nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit-il avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Tom resta un instant sur place, cherchant où l'homme avait pu passer, puis il repris sa valise et se dirigea vers le bout du quai. Que voulais cet homme qui semblait le connaître, simplement voir son visage ? Tom en doutait, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'obscurité du visage de l'inconnu, il avait ressentit un mélange de peur et de haine émaner de l'homme en noir. Il était sûr d'une chose : cet homme ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et en même temps, il le craignait. Etrange.

_ Tom ! Par ici !

Le jeune garçon sortit de ses pensées, à quelques pas de lui, le professeur Dumbledore lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Tom faillit éclater de rire. Le sorcier avait abandonné sa longue cape violette et sa robe rouge pour endosser une redingote vert foncée et un pantalon de velours bleu qui jurait horriblement avec sa chemise jaune.

_ Tu t'étais perdu ?

_ Non, non, je discutais avec…

Tom hésita un instant.

_ Avec Méphisto et son père, finit-il par dire.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bien sûr répondit Tom en souriant.

L'homme hocha la tête en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Le garçon avait tout d'abord pensé tout dire à Dumbledore mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Malgré tout le respect qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme, Tom n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Il était trop parfait, trop sûr de lui, toujours là pour porter la bonne parole ou tendre une main secourable. Le garçon ne comprenait qu'une telle puissance puisse perdre son temps en commisération et condescendance envers les plus faibles que lui : quelle perte de temps, quelle stupidité. Comme si les autres allaient lui rendre la pareille.

La voiture se gara, Dumbledore sortit quelques pièces de la poche de son pantalon et paya le chauffeur. Un homme au visage rouge et grossier et à l'accent de Cockney.

Tom sortit, sa valise à la main. Dumbledore tapa trois grands coups contre la porte de l'orphelinat. « Comme Ogg, le soir de la rentrée » songea Tom. Sauf que cette fois ce ne fut pas un grand sorcier à la longue barbe qui ouvrit mais une femme à la mine revêche et aux cheveux gras. « Bah, elle a de la barbe, elle aussi… » Poursuivi Tom dans ses comparaisons.

_ Alors Tom, cette année s'est bien passée ?

Tom hocha la tête. Devant lui le père supérieur le regardait en souriant. Les yeux de Tom passèrent rapidement de Dumbledore au père supérieur. Ils avaient le même sourire bienveillant. « Saint sorcier et Saint moldu enfin réunis, pitié faîtes de moi un païen » Songea le garçon.

_ Oui, très bien, vraiment, j'ai appris plein de choses très intéressantes.

Le père supérieur hocha la tête.

_ Et bien je vais prendre congé de vous, dit Dumbledore, je suis sûr que Tom est pressé de retrouvé sa chambre et ses camarades.

« Me revoilà chez moi » Pensa Tom sans joie. C'était la première chose qu'avait dit Gary lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le dortoir. Ils avaient croisés le garçon au milieu de la cour et celui-ci avait absolument tenu à accompagné lui-même Tom jusqu'au pied de son lit. Il avait ensuite absolument tenu à lui dresser la liste exhaustive des garçons arrivés durant l'année, agrémentée de ses commentaires avant de se répandre sur l'absence de « son ami » qui lui avait tant fait de peine. Il y à un an encore, Tom aurait écouté le monologue de Gary avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Mais l'esprit de Tom n'avait même plus envie de se moquer de se ballot de Gary, il était au dessus de chaudrons bouillonnants, aux milieux de livres qui lui susurraient des secrets depuis longtemps oubliés, devant Minerva lors de l'un de leurs duels acharnés, il était surtout avec David lors de leur première sortie dans les sous-sols ou lorsqu'en cours il tentait de détourner son attention en faisant voler l'encrier juste devant ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas chez moi ».Tom se releva, les rayons de lune striaient la chambre de leur lumière blafarde. Son regard se posa sur les lits sagement alignés et sur les couvertures qui se levaient au rythme de la respiration des enfants endormis. Tom eut envie de saisir sa baguette et de leur jeter tous les maléfices qui lui passeraient par la tête. Ils étaient si faibles, si stupides, aucun d'entre eux ne lui résisterait. « Demain, quand ils seront en troupeaux, ils se jetteront sur moi, meute stupide et meurtrière » songea-t-il en tendant la main vers sa valise. Les mots de pouvoir des plus sordides malédictions résonnaient dans sa tête, d'un geste brusque, il repoussa ses draps et se pencha pour ouvrir sa valise.

Alors qu'il fouillait parmi ses affaires, sa main rencontra un morceau de parchemin. Tom le tira et lis les premiers mots à la lueur de la lune.

            _Mr Jedusor,_

_En raison de la disposition du 27 Mai 1712 sur l'utilisation de la magie…_

Tom referma la valise et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était un sorcier et son monde se détournait de lui en lui interdisant d'exister aux yeux d'êtres pour lesquels il ne ressentait que du mépris. Son monde préférait se cacher que revendiquer une prédominance qui lui revenait naturellement.

Tom regarda le plafond, une colère sourde courrait dans ses veines.

_ Je n'ai pas de chez moi.


	13. Rêve et réalité

3 Reviews, en un chapitre !!!!! C'est la fête… : )

**miss serpentard** : merci encore pour ta fidélité. Bah oui, Tom est entré dans une nouvelle phase, il va maintenant glisser vers plus de cruauté et de pouvoirs (inexorablement ?).

PS : Je ne veux pas me mêler à cette histoire de groupie (je tiens à ma santé en général et à mes dents en particulier)

**Docteur Gribouille** : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Je n'ai pas vraiment transposé l'histoire de Harry à celle de Tom mais comme je l'ai écrit dans mon avant-propos, Tom Elvis Jedusor fait remarquer qu'il existe des ressemblances entre lui et Harry, et Dumbledore de rajouter que ce qui a fait la différence entre Jedusor et Potter se sont ses choix (et un petit peu son pouvoir sans doute, puisqu'il précise que Jedusor est l'élève le plus brillant ayant jamais mit les pieds à l'école). Donc je me suis efforcer de ne pas faire du simple copier/coller de l'histoire de Harry sur celle de Tom mais de montrer les causes possibles des choix de Tom (la mort de David, l'intérêt que lui porte Malefoy, sa vie à Serpentard) tout en respectant l'idée de similitude entre Tom et Harry (qui montre bien dans le 5 qu'il est lui aussi capable de péter les plombs).

Je suis ravi que tu ais aimé ma nuit de cristal car il fut assez dur à écrire.

**Lala-Ru** : Merci ma Lala-Ru !!!! Mais euh… tu aimes frapper les gens comme ça dans leur sommeil ? j'm'en la prochaine fois que je te croiserai… Blague à part je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme d' « update » plus rapide (si quelqu'un veut faire mes devoirs et mes exposés à ma place ça m'aiderait pas mal aussi..), mais je suis catégorique : JE N'INTRODUIRAI PAS ZATOICHI DANS MA JEDUSORFICTION !!! 

Chapitre Trois : Rêve et réalité

La tête de Tom heurta le coin de la marche. Ce fut comme si un épais brouillard venait de tomber devant ses yeux. Il ne distinguait plus rien. Tout tournait autours de lui, il ne sentait plus ses membres son torse ou son dos. En revanche jamais son crâne ne lui était apparu aussi sensible, c'est comme si toute la douleur que pouvait supporter un corps humain s'était portée à sa tête. Autours de lui tout n'était plus que silence. Tom sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux couler le long de sa tempe gauche. Cette caresse atténua un peu sa douleur et il eut souvent l'envie de dormir. Tout serait sans doute meilleur dans le vide, dans l'absence de toute pensée. Juste s'endormir un instant, se reposer un peu. Tom sentit ses yeux se fermer. « Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort », Tom rouvrit les yeux, les paroles de Nietzsche résonnèrent encore deux ou trois fois dans sa tête. Depuis longtemps, il avait fait sienne cette devise, il ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement. Devant lui les visages triomphants de ceux qui l'avaient battus défilèrent. Tom sentit une force incroyable affluer dans chacune de ses veines. Tout autour de lui redevint clair et net, une demi-douzaine d'adolescents ricanants l'entouraient. Le jeune garçon sentit un rictus cruel se dessiner sur son visage. Il se releva rapidement, sur son visage, le liquide se faisait moins chaud. Le long bras de Tom se détendit et son poing rencontra le nez de Ted. Celui-ci recula sur le coup et Tom lui sauta dessus. Le gros tomba à terre, les longs doigts de Tom se serrèrent autours de sa gorge épaisse. Le sorcier entendu son adversaire haleter quelque chose, mais il s'en fichait, il allait tuer lentement ce porc pour bien faire comprendre à tous ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à lui.

Soudain, les coups recommencèrent à pleuvoir sur son corps gracile, un choc violent sur ses côtes lui fit pousser un cri de douleur mais il parvint à ne pas relâcher son étreinte. Les yeux du gros étaient maintenant exorbités. Il fallait qu'il tienne, il le fallait. Un poing s'abattit sur sa nuque, Tom se sentit tomber dans le vide.

_ Votre comportement est inadmissible, Jedusor, vous n'avez pas changé en un an, vous êtes toujours cette mauvaise graine qui ne donnera jamais rien que des regrets, même plantée en terre sainte.

_ Mais Saint Andrew n'est qu'une lande stérile.

La canne en bambou fouetta l'air et vint frapper la tête de Tom. Celui-ci accusa le coup en s'effondrant sur le bureau.

_ Silence ! Cela fait un mois que vous êtes revenus, et depuis que vous êtes ici, vous ne cessez de semer la zizanie. Vous êtes certes couverts de bleus mais vous les avaient largement mérité.

Le père Lester regarda Tom dans les yeux, le jeune garçon lut dans l'expression du vieil homme toute la haine qu'un être pouvait ressentir.

_ Vous êtes méprisant, cynique et provocateur, Jedusor. Vous êtes de ces espèces de racailles réprouvés de dieu qui jouent les aristocrates. Mais vous n'êtes même pas à la hauteur de votre morgue. Vous n'êtes qu'un avorton Jedusor, un avorton stupide qui plus est. S'il me revenait de vous placer dans la création, je vous mettrais dans la case des déchets.

_ Pour vous faire de la compagnie ?

De nouveau la canne siffla mais le garçon recula sur son siège et l'évita.

Le visage du père Lester prit une couleur rouge brique le vieux se leva et s'approcha de Tom en soufflant comme un bœuf. Le garçon ne bougea pas et n'abandonna pas son sourire goguenard. Lester allait sans doute le frapper mais Tom n'allait certainement pas lui donner le plaisir de le craindre. Le vieux leva la main mais ne l'abattit pas sur le garçon. Son visage prit une expression terrifiée et il recula précipitamment, se prenant les pieds dans sa canne en bambou.

_ Je le savais, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en désignant Tom. Je le savais que vous étiez l'œuvre du diable. Le père supérieur sera bien obligé de me croire cette fois.

Et il quitta la salle en courant, laissant Tom abasourdit et un peu inquiet, le comportement de Lester lui laissait penser qu'il lui avait jeter un sortilège de confusion sans même s'en rendre compte. Si tel était le cas, un hibou n'allait pas tarder à entrer par la fenêtre ou un sorcier allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre pour lui signaler de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'ânerie. Mais comment empêcher quelque chose qu'on ne contrôlait pas ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, durant l'entrevue avec Lester il avait ressentit une grande colère montée en lui. Mais pas seulement, cette colère était accompagnée d'une excitation, comme s'il avait souhaité que le père Lester le frappe suffisamment pour lui donner une bonne raison de répliquer, pour pouvoir lui faire sentir toute sa rage en retour.

La porte se rouvrit, Lester rentra et se précipita sur Tom sans le regarder. Derrière lui, le père supérieur  regardait le vieil homme, le visage fermé.

_ Regardez ! Regardez ses yeux ! S'écria le vieux en tirant Tom par le bras.

_ Et bien qu'ont-ils ses yeux ? Demanda le père supérieur, agacé.

Lester tourna sa tête vers Tom. Pendant quelques secondes il sembla pétrifié puis il se mit à crier, son pied droit frappa violemment le sol. Sa figure était de plus en plus semblable à celle d'une gargouille tant il grimaçait, les poils de son bouc semblaient frémir et Tom se surpris à reculer. 

_ Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu ! Il avait le visage d'un démon, je le jure, ses yeux étaient ceux du diable !

Tom eut un regard incrédule : il lui avait carrément jeté un sortilège de folie, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable.

Le père supérieur posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieux et lui demanda de se calmer. Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte de la situation et cessa immédiatement de gesticuler.

_ Vous vous êtes trompé Lester, vous avez cru…

_ Je ne suis pas fou ! Cria le vieux, si je …

_ Je n'ai pas dit cela, répliqua le père supérieur d'une voix glaciale, mais si vous continuez votre manège, je finirais par le penser. Tom, dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon, tu peux sortir. Si tu veux voir Gary il est dans la chapelle.

Tom hocha la tête et sortit en silence. Au bout du couloir il tourna à droite : la chapelle était à gauche.

Dans le calme du dortoir Tom, allongé, feuilletait son livre de sortilège. Il avait été suffisamment odieux avec Gary pour que celui-ci préfère jouer avec les autres que le suivre à la trace. Sa baguette à la main, il traça d'élégantes courbes devant lui, les contours de ce qu'il voyait se firent plus flous et peu à peu, la pièce changea de forme en quelques secondes et là où se trouvait des lits proprets se dressaient de hautes armoires remplies de livres et des tables sur lesquelles étaient posées des plumes, des grimoires ou des chaudrons les murs blancs avaient été remplacés par des murs de pierres taillées couvertes de teintures vertes. Tom s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé, ce type de sort demandait vraiment trop de ressources, même pour lui. Il ferma son livre en soupirant, il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir réfléchir à quoi que se soit mais, enfin, il pouvait se croire revenu à Poudlard, il savait aussi que dès qu'il poserait le pied par terre, tout redeviendrait comme avant mais il préférait tant vivre dans cette illusion, même immobile, même sans rien faire plutôt que de supporter l'univers des moldus. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sans réellement chercher quelque chose de précis. Juste pour oublier, juste pour tenir bon. Tom ne su pas pendant combien de temps il resta allongé sur son lit mais il finit par s'y endormir et il fit des rêves merveilleux.

Tom entendit Gary hurler qu'on lui passe le ballon. Il ne leva même pas la tête de son livre pour voir si les désirs du garçon avaient été réalisés : en un an, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans le petit monde de Saint Andrew, Gary était toujours le plus costaud, Lester toujours pervers et tyrannique et le père supérieur restait convaincu que son petit monde vivait en harmonie et selon des principes qu'il considérait supérieur.

Un cri de joie retentit, couvrant quelques jurons. Là encore, Tom continua à lire sans sourciller. Gary avait sans doute marqué un but et son équipe venait le congratuler. Tom soupçonnait même le gardien d'avoir fait un peu exprès de le laisser marquer. La joie du garçon était si belle à voir, en plus il était le plus fort et il aimait gagner, un goal maladroit avait donc plus de chance de s'en faire un soutien qu'un adversaire revêche, et il tout intérêt à conserver l'amitié de Gary. Un sourire amer déchira le visage de Tom. C'était exactement ce qui se passait à Poudlard à son propos, et bien qu'ils méprisait ces flagorneurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cela. Son regard se posa sur une marque bleue au dessus de son poignet.

_ Le grand Tom Jedusor revient parmi les hommes simples, se murmura-t-il, en repensant au tapage à tabac d'il y a quelques jours.

_ C'est d'autant plus ridicule qu'il leur est infiniment supérieur, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing.

Il referma le livre et se leva. Il devait se calmer, il se mettait de plus en plus en colère ces derniers temps et il risquait de faire de la magie sans le vouloir. Il traversa la cours et se rendit vers le réfectoire. Alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la salle, Gary se dirigea vers lui en souriant. Son front et ses cheveux étaient mouillés de sueur et de nombreuses griffures striaient ses jambes.

_ Tu as vu le match, Tom ?

Tom soupira.

_ Oui, toutes mes félicitations Gary, tu as très bien joué, dit-il en essayant d'avancer vers sa place habituelle.

_ Tu aurais du jouer, un peu d'exercice ne te ferai pas de mal, ajouta le garçon en serrant son bras malingre.

Tom haussa les épaules et se dégagea. Gary le suivit sans rien ajouter. Durant tout le repas, le jeune discuta avec les autres garçons du match, de son succès et d'autres choses qui intéressèrent tant Tom qu'il jugea avoir assez mangé au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

  En un an, rien n'avait réellement changé à Saint Andrew et Tom aurait sans doute supporté ces vacances comme il en avait supporté tant d'autres auparavant si, durant dix mois il n'avait pas été plongé dans un monde merveilleux où il se savait une place et un avenir, où il avait appris à se dévoiler mais aussi à haïr tout ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant onze ans. Son rejet de sa vie passée était tel qu'il en venait à détester son nom. Tom Jedusor. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, Tom revoyait le visage de son « père » et sentait une colère sourde l'envahir, comme si on l'avait insulté.

_Je mets mon espoir en le seigneur, je suis sûr de sa parole._

Tom baissa les yeux tout en ricanant en silence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu. C'était une hypothèse qui rendait tout facile à comprendre, beaucoup trop facile pour être vrai. Après un an passé dans le monde des sorciers, il était convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'un subterfuge, c'était le moyen qu'avaient trouvé les moldus pour expliquer des phénomènes qui les dépassaient largement, c'était la seule manière d'appréhender la magie que leur pauvre cervelle était capable d'accepter. Son regard se posa sur le père supérieur qui récitait la prière. « Pauvre fou », pensa-t-il « si tu savais que d'un geste je pourrais réaliser des prodiges que ton seigneur n'aurais jamais même pu envisager ». Les moldus étaient définitivement faibles, ils se prosternaient devant des broutilles et justifiaient leurs actes pitoyables par une pseudo morale, d'ailleurs le père supérieur n'allait pas tarder à le prouver.

_… pardonne nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offenser._

Tom ne pardonnerait jamais rien, à personne. Tout ce qu'il avait subit, il le ferait payer au centuple. Seul les pleutres et les faibles acceptaient leur sort sans rien dire.

_… Gloire à toi seigneur…_

_ Que mon règne vienne et que ma volonté soit faîte, finit Tom.

Plus les vacances avançaient, plus Tom passait de temps enfermé dans le dortoir qu'il transformait en différentes pièces de Poudlard. Sombrant dans une mélancolie de plus en plus forte lorsqu'il devait sortir de ces rêveries. Le sens de sa vie se réduisait désormais à échapper au monde qui l'entourait en se berçant d'illusions. Il en aurait sans doute perdu l'appétit si au début du mois d'août un événement lui rendit tout son entrain.

Il était dans la cours, en train de lire son livre de potion lorsque un jeune garçon l'appela et lui fit signe de venir.

_ Y a quelqu'un pour toi, Tom.

Le cœur du garçon fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il referma brusquement son bouquin qui reprit immédiatement l'aspect d'un livre vierge et se précipita. Il suivit le garçon, imaginant Mr Sanderson l'attendant dans le bureau du père supérieur, le sourire au lèvre et le mensonge facile pour tromper son interlocuteur. Il se vit déjà de retour dans la famille Prewett, travaillant ses sorts de métamorphoses au milieu des massifs de fleurs ou discutant de gobelins et de balais de courses avec Daniel en mangeant des marshmallow sauteurs, les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse défilaient devant ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du bureau du père supérieur et qu'il se retrouva devant un homme de haute taille vêtu d'un strict costume noir, il avait des cheveux noir qui lui tombaient sur le bas de la nuque et ses yeux reflétaient un vide abyssal.

_ Et bien tu ne reconnais plus ton professeur de morale ? demanda le père supérieur avec un sourire indulgent.

Tom ne parvint pas à réagir, Thanato Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, élu à l'unanimité professeur le plus désagréable de l'Ecole et fervent partisan d'une coupure totale avec le monde des moldus se trouvait dans son orphelinat en train de discuter avec un représentant de tout ce qu'il détestait. 

Rogue sortit le garçon de sa stupeur de sa manière habituelle.

_ Ces quelques semaines de vacances ne vous ont pas rendu plus vif Jedusor. Dieu, que ce garçon est bête.

Tom cligna des yeux et tendit sa main au professeur qui la serra en fronçant les sourcils, lui faisant bien comprendre de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'ânerie, sinon…

_ Je ne suis pas particulièrement ravi de devoir vous ramener dans le Yorkshire mais, sachant que je devais me rendre à Londres, votre oncle, qui est un vieil ami, m'a prié de passer vous prendre. 

Tom hocha la tête et pris congé des deux hommes pour aller chercher ses affaires. En quelques minutes sa valise fut prête et cette fois, il ne tint pas à aller saluer tout le monde. Ainsi, moins de dix minutes après avoir été appelé par le petit garçon, Tom était dehors en compagnie de Rogue et souhaitait secrètement que quelque chose d'énorme s'écrase sur Saint Andrew pour ne plus jamais à avoir à y remettre les pieds.

Tom et Rogue traversèrent les mêmes rues que celles qu'il avait arpenté l'année passée avec Mr Sanderson., mais Tom n'était plus fasciné par la foule ou les bruits qui l'entouraient, il était tout à sa joie de bientôt retrouver le monde des sorciers. Il remarqua tout de même que l'attitude de Rogue différentiait grandement de celle du professeur de potion : Alors que Sanderson se glissait dans la foule sans vague et remous, Rogue lui fendait la foule ne craignant pas de dégager quelqu'un sur son passage d'un coup d'épaule. Tom le soupçonner de le faire dans l'espoir qu'un de ceux qu'il rudoyait veuille se défendre. Rogue avait une solide réputation de jeteur de maléfices et on disait que rien ne lui plaisait plus que de prouver qu'elle était justifiée. Lorsque la foule se fit moins dense, le professeur se tourna vers son élève.

_ Je ne suis pas ici en tant que représentant de l'Ecole, Jedusor.

Tom hocha la tête.

_ Et il est vrai que c'est quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de vous enlever de ce… cet… enfin vous savez bien.

_ C'est Mr Prewett ? Demanda Tom les yeux brillants.

Rogue eut un ricanement désagréable.

_ Non, non… avec la mort de Linn, il aurait été délicat de vous faire revenir chez les Prewett. Mais à mon avis vous ne perdez pas au change.

Tom allait répliquer mais il se rappela que les jugements de Rogue étaient sans appel et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le contredise.

Finalement, ils parvinrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, l'entrée du monde des sorciers. Avant de pousser les portes du pub, Rogue adressa de nouveau la parole au jeune garçon.

_ Je vous déconseille fortement d'appeler Tonton, la personne qui va vous accueillir.

Le pub était toujours le même et il y avait toujours la même faune bigarrée accoudée au comptoir ou assise autours des petites tables rondes. Là encore, Tom constata une différence entre l'entrée de Rogue et celle de Mr Sanderson. Alors que ce dernier avait été salué par quelques signes de la main de sorciers attablés, Rogue fut accueilli par des murmures hostiles et des grognements. Visiblement, le professeur n'était pas honni qu'à Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir par la porte menant au chemin de traverse. Tom et Rogue furent interpellés par un sorcier rougeaud avec un cou de taureau et un regard mauvais.

_ Professeur Rogue, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer…

_ On ne dirait pas, coupa tranquillement Rogue en plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Je voulais vous parler d'Hephaïstos, mon fils…

_ Mr Appolos, votre fils m'a rendu le plus mauvais examen qu'il m'est été donné de corriger depuis plus de dix ans, je ne reviendrai donc certainement pas sur la note que je lui ai mis, ni sur les commentaires qui l'accompagnaient.

Mr Appolos commença à avancer vers Rogue en serrant les poings mais ce dernier sortit sa main allongée de sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le sorcier.

_ À votre place j'éviterai.

Le gros homme cracha un juron et tourna les talons. Rogue rangea sa baguette, un sourire supérieur ornant son visage, et fit signe à Tom de le suivre.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller durant sa deuxième visite au Chemin de Traverse car à peine furent-il sortis du Chaudron Baveur que Rogue le conduisit dans une maison dont le toit était couvert de cheminées.

_ Tu as déjà utilisé la poudre de cheminette je crois ?

_ Oui monsieur.

Dans la maison se dressaient une quinzaine de cheminée. Des flammes de différentes couleurs s'allumaient lorsque des sorciers partaient et on entendait régulièrement un bruit de chute suite à un mauvais atterrissage.

Un petit homme rondelet à la longue barbe grise, vêtu d'une robe bleu turquoise et d'une épaisse ceinture à laquelle étaient attachés des bourses multicolores s'avança vers eux en frottant ses mains noircies sur ses cottes.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le sorcier, d'une voix rauque.

_ Deux voyages à grande vitesse avec anti-suie. Répondit Rogue

_ Longue distance ? S'enquit l'homme en délassant une de ses bourses.

_ Territoire national. Une cheminée pour deux.

L'homme leva la tête en haussant le sourcil gauche.

_ Vous êtes sûr que vous aurez de quoi vous accueillir à l'arrivée ?

Rogue hocha la tête. L'homme les amena près d'une cheminé si vaste qu'elle pouvait accueillir six ou sept personnes puis versa dans le creux de leur main une petite poignet de poudre rouge écarlate contre quelques mornilles

_ Bon voyage, leur souhaita-t-il en s'éloignant.

Rogue jeta à ses pieds la poudre de cheminette et fit signe à Tom de l'imiter.

_ Manoir Malefoy ! Cria Rogue.

Comme lors de son premier et seul voyage par poudre de cheminette, Tom se sentit aspirer et vit plusieurs orifices de cheminées passer devant lui. Soudain il se sentit ralentir, aussitôt il mit ses mains devant lui pour amortir le choc de l'arrivée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tom se trouva face au plus vaste et luxueux salon qui lui été donné de voir. Des fauteuils et des canapés de cuir étaient disposés en demi cercle autours de la cheminée, de grandes tapisseries étaient accroché aux mur entre des armures et des armes serties de pierres précieuses sur le plancher étaient étendues des peaux qui avaient visiblement appartenues à des panthères d'une taille phénoménale. Le tout était éclairé par des fées qui voletaient, un collier extrêmement étincelant autours du cou, des flammes flottants près du plafond et un immense lustre en cristal. La double porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant entrer un grand homme au à la peau presque blanche et aux cheveux blonds clairs coupés assez court. Ses traits étaient gracieux et inquiétant et ses yeux gris extrêmement froids. Ses lèvres pâles formèrent un léger sourire qui accentua encore un peu plus son allure aristocratique.

Mr. Malefoy avança vers eux, les pans en velours de sa robe brodée voletants derrière lui. Il serra la main de Rogue en lui murmurant quelques mots que Tom ne comprit pas, puis se tourna vers le garçon. Il arborait maintenant un sourire qui laissait voire ses dents blanches et régulières.

_ Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, Tom Elvis Jedusor, je me réjouis de vous rencontrer.


	14. L'aristocrate Maison Malefoy

Désolé d'être aussi lent pour ajouter mes chapitres mais g eu pas mal d'autres trucs à faire (je sais c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois mais c'est vrai).

Réponses au reviewer :

Miss Serpentard : merci de ton soutiens, bah vi, Tom croyant c pas vraiment possible (Jedusor ça rime pas vraiment avec charité chrétienne). C'est vrai qu'il est un peu sarcastique mon Tom mais en même temps ce n'est pas gratuit.

Lala-Ru : Merci ! bah sinon je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de la fics que tu m'as envoyé et j'invite ceux qui aiment les dark-potter et qui supportent les slash à ce pencher dessus. Et puis oui, on bosse dans mon école, et pas seulement du foie. (elle va me coller une fausse réputation celle là)

Elvéa : Merci beaucoup de ta review : ça a fait très chaud à mon petit c½ur. Et je suis vraiment désolé de mettre mon nouveau chapitre si tard alors que tu as fait l'effort de venir me lire. Mais euuuuh soit quand même modéré dans tes compliments, Rowling n'a pas de panne d'inspiration et je n'oserais comparé mes modestes talents à sa redoutable prose.

LeDjiNn : MerCi de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Molima : 13 chapitres d'un coup ! t sûr que tu veux pas un efferalgan pour faire passer tout ça ? merci de ta review et. je continue (et c'est mon dernier mot)

Chapitre Quatre : L'aristocrate Maison Malefoy

Si son séjour chez les Prewett avait été l'un des moments les plus heureux de la vie de Tom, ses vacances au manoir Malefoy relevait du paradis. N'ayant jamais vécu dans l'opulence, le jeune garçon découvrait les plaisirs que permettaient la richesse et sachant se qui l'attendait dans son coffre fort, il vivait ces instants comme un simple aperçu de se qu'il allait vivre plus tard. Aussi tout en jouissant des commodités et des loisirs que lui offrait la fortune de ses hôtes, Tom s'intéressait à l'intendance ou au monde des affaires chez les sorciers, qui pour ce qu'il en vit ne sembler pas vraiment différé de celui des moldus. Si on excepté bien sûr les facilités dues à l'utilisation de la magie dans le moindre bureau de l'administration ou la présence des elfes de maisons, une main d'½uvre nombreuse et peu coûteuse.

Tom avait d'abord été surpris, par ces petits êtres aux grandes oreilles qui obéissaient aveuglement aux sorciers et qui se punissaient eux même lorsqu'ils jugeaient ne pas avoir bien servi la volonté de leur maître. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient des esclaves, il avait été un peu choqué : les sorciers lui étaient apparus comme des gens merveilleux et éclairés, trop bons pour accepter de se cacher des moldus plutôt que leur imposer leur suprématie, alors il n'imaginait pas que les sorcier puissent réduire ces créatures pacifiques à l'esclavage. Mais sa stupeur avait vite laissée place à un profond mépris pour les elfes lorsqu'il avait appris que ceux-ci disposaient de redoutables pouvoirs magiques : Ces créatures étaient donc tout à fait capables de se défendre mais elles préféraient vivre en esclavage, refusant d'assumer leur puissance pour endosser les loques du serviteur, il n'y avait donc pas à s'apitoyer sur leur sort et même les maltraitances dont ils faisaient l'objet lui apparaissaient justes : elles appartenaient aux conséquences de leur lâcheté.

En dehors du luxe et de l'esclavagisme, Tom découvrit que son monde était régis par des lois complexes issues de diverses doctrines et philosophies et, à son grand mécontentement, il s'aperçu que les thèses de Serpentard n'avaient pas été écoutés par de nombreux dirigeants et hommes d'influences. Certes il y avait des familles telles les Malefoy, les Black ou les Lestranges mais bien qu'elles soient craintes et respectées, elles n'avaient jamais réellement accédées aux postes de décision. En revanche les amis des moldus et des êtres dénués de pouvoirs magiques, les Weasley, les Potter, les Jordan, toute cette bande de racailles qui refusaient de voir les sorciers conquérir la place qui devrait leur revenir de droit en protégeant les moldus et en interdisant les branches les plus intéressantes de la magie.

 Mais Tom ne passait pas tout son temps à se pencher sur les questions commerciales ou politiques du monde des sorciers chez les Malefoy, comme chez les Prewett lors de l'année passée,  Tom renoua avec les joies de l'enfance. Certes Mephisto n'était pas passionné par les parties des bavboules, ces billes qui jetaient du liquide pestilentiel aux yeux des joueurs adverses, mais la s½ur de ce dernier qui avait un an de moins que Tom ne se faisait pas prier pour l'affronter aux échecs ou à la bataille. Bien sûr, Sulfura Malefoy n'avait pas la joie de vivre de David : elle était d'une arrogance rare que sa beauté naissante rendait encore plus forte - Tom avait d'ailleurs la nette impression que la jeune fille le considérait comme un jeune valet que ses parents auraient embaucher dans le seul but de la divertir - Mais sa compagnie était tout de même de loin préférable à celle des imbéciles de l'orphelinat. Au moins, même si elle le méprisait elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop le montrer.

L'autre bonheur de Tom était de pouvoir travailler ses sortilèges et ses enchantements sans risquer un renvoi de Poudlard et les époux Malefoy l'avaient fortement incité en ce sens faire en mettant à sa disposition la salle d'étude privé de la famille.

 Dans cette large pièce Tom découvrit des artefacts particulièrement rares et précieux et des ingrédients qu'il doutait de voir un jour dans les vitrines des apothicaires.

_ C'est du venin de Basilic, dit un jour Mephisto alors que Tom examinait un liquide vert émeraude contenu dans une bouteille fermée à l'aide de plusieurs maléfices.

_ Père fait régulièrement naître quelques unes de ces créature, expliqua le jeune homme tandis que Tom cherchait les contre sorts qui lui permettraient d'ouvrir le flacon. Dès qu'ils sortent de l'½uf, il récolte leur venin puis les tues, nul ne sait comment apprivoiser ces bestioles.

_ Tu en as déjà utilisé ? Demanda Tom en commençant à caresser le bouchon du bout de sa baguette.

_ Seulement pour m'amuser, c'est beaucoup trop toxique pour servir à quoi que se soit. A moins que tu cherches à te débarrasser de quelqu'un  bien sûr.

Malheureusement, Tom ne se rendit pas au Chemin de Traverse aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Les Malefoy détestaient en effet se mêler à la population, cette masse grouillante et grossière qu'ils méprisaient et qu'ils ne côtoyaient que s'ils y étaient réellement forcés. Le Chemin de Traverse était donc pour eux un lieu mal famé qu'ils évitaient autant que possible. Mais comme ils devaient tout de même se ravitailler de temps à autres et que Mephisto et sulfura insistaient pour choisir eux même leurs affaires scolaires, les membres de la famille Malefoy arpentèrent par deux fois les pavés de la rue commerçante durant le séjour de Tom. Cependant, ces excursions furent de courtes durées et Tom ne pu rien faire d'autre que de suivre le mouvement sans avoir un temps libre pour étudier les volumes de sa bibliothèque privée.

Ces vacances ne furent pas pour autant du temps perdu pour ses recherches et de nombreux documents trouvés dans les bibliothèques du manoir lui permirent de dresser une liste assez longue d'ouvrages susceptibles de traiter de la Chambre des Secret. Il découvrit également quelques ouvrages du grand mage noir Herpo l'infâme qui connut son heure de gloire en étant le premier sorcier à élever un basilic et les écrits de Wilfredick le hargneux dont il aimait la prose virulente et les commentaires acides sur les grands sorciers de son temps.

Mais ce que Tom apprécia le plus ce fut d'être tous les jours informés des bouleversements et des faits divers qui agitait le monde de la magie, et parmi eux, deux l'intéressaient plus particulièrement, l'un parce qu'il était particulièrement bien  placés pour en suivre les péripéties, l'autre parce qu'il l'intriguait.

Le premier était la dispute qui opposait deux puissantes familles les Weasley et les Malefoy. Dès son premier jour dans le manoir, Tom avait remarqué la curieuse ambiance qui y régnait et si Mr Malefoy, sa femme et Méphisto se montraient toujours courtois et prévenants à son égard, ils semblaient être constamment irrités ou, dans les cas de Mme Malefoy et de son fils, s'enfermaient dans un silence boudeur qui pouvait durer des heures entières.

Tom comprit la raison de ce climat orageux un matin où il vit l'elfe de maison chargé d'apporter le journal et le courrier à Mr Malefoy traverser le grand salon en hurlant avant de s'écraser contre la cheminée tandis qu'un grand cri de rage fit trembler tous les tableaux du manoir. En s'approchant de l'elfe assommé, Tom vit qu'il tenait dans sa main un journal déplié où s'étalait en gros sur la première page **: WEASLEY OBLIGE LA FAMILLE MALEFOY A RESPECTER L'INTERDICTION DES SORTILEGES DE DOMINATION.**

Tom lu rapidement l'article dans lequel il était question du rejet par le Département de la Justice magique, dirigé par Durandal Weasley, de la dérogation, demandée par la famille Malefoy, qui autoriserait l'utilisation de sortilèges de domination sur les créatures semi-humaines ou celles dépourvues de pouvoir magiques et ceux pour leur propre bien.

Durant les jours qui suivirent il ne fut plus question que de ce « maudit traître à son sang » de Weasley, et de la coupable sympathie que celui-ci éprouvait envers les moldus, les elfes de maisons et autres gobelins que la famille Malefoy jugeait à peine digne de leur regard méprisant. Lorsque Tom demanda à Sulfura qui était exactement les Weasley, celle-ci eut une moue méprisante et répliqua que bien qu'étant une famille de « sang pur », n'ayant à se reprocher aucune liaison avec les moldus, ils ne cessaient de trahir la communauté des sorciers en prenant constamment leur défense et en faisant pression pour faire passer des lois prônant l'égalité entre les sans-magies, les cracmols,  et les sorciers.

_ « Ce n'est que de la racaille, même leur or pue la corruption, déclara-t-elle, en reniflant »

Lorsque Tom lui demanda de s'expliquer, elle répondit que la famille Weasley avait fait fortune en jouant à ce jeu d'argent moldu que l'on nomme « la Brourse ».

Tom n'éprouva donc que du mépris envers les Weasley mais il sentit également naître en lui une pointe de dégoût envers les Malefoy. Certes les idées défendues par les Weasley lui semblaient détestables mais au moins ils se battaient pour les défendre alors que les Malefoy, attachés à leur étiquette aristocratique comme à un radeau de fortune, ne se mêlaient des affaires publiques, jugeant qu'elles n'étaient pas dignes de l'intérêt de personnes de leurs rangs, croyant qu'un simple haussement de voix de leur part suffirait à remettre tout en ordre.

Trois jours avant son départ pour Poudlard, la maison Malefoy se mit à ressembler à une véritable ruche : les elfes de maison couraient dans tous les sens, un balais, un plumeau, ou un chiffon à la main et briquaient la demeure en évitant Draak, l'énorme chat de la maison qui ne semblait trouver rien de plus drôle que de mordiller les jambes faméliques des pauvres créatures Méphisto travaillait avec plus d'acharnement ses sortilèges sous l'½il sévère de son père - et sous celui intéressé de Tom et Sulfura - et, chose rare, même Mrs Malefoy s'activait en dirigeant des ouvriers venus restaurer les tapisseries  ou les cadres un peu écaillés de certains tableaux. Le lendemain, Tom comprit la raison de cette agitation lorsqu'en entrant dans la salle à manger, il vit une vingtaine d'assiettes et de couverts scintillants disposés sur la grande table recouverte d'une nappe en soie verte : les Malefoy recevaient et la vue, de Sulfura, vêtue d'une longue et élégante robe de velours noir et parés de bijoux de la même couleur qui rehaussaient la pâleur de sa peau ne lui fit que confirmer cette idée.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas te présenter comme ça ? Demanda la jeune fille en le dévisageant comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire débris.

Tom haussa les épaules et répliqua qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, rien de mieux à se mettre. En grimaçant la jeune fille l'attrapa par la manche et le traîna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Méphisto.

_ On peut rentrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est un Méphisto vêtu d'une robe verte et argent et d'une cape noir qui apparu.

_ Peuh. dit Sulfura en le regardant de la même façon qu'elle avait détaillé Tom, tu as vraiment un goût horrible. Je voulais voir si on ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose de convenable pour Tom parmi tes anciens vêtements.

Méphisto hocha la tête et fit signe à son ami de rentrer, Sulfura voulut le suivre mais son frère la repoussa du plat de ma main.

_ J'insiste, dit Sulfura en écartant le bras de son aîné.

_ Moi aussi, répliqua le garçon en pointant sa baguette magique vers elle.

Tom regarda avec intérêt l'affrontement naissant entre les deux Malefoy : Bien que moins expérimentée que son frère, Sulfura lui avait déjà montré qu'elle connaissait quelques Maléfices intéressants.

Finalement jugeant que son frère n'hésiterai pas à la projeter à l'autre bout du couloir elle haussa les épaules en poussant un sifflement méprisant et tourna les talons.

_ Tâches de lui trouver quelque chose de convenable, dit-elle sans se retourner, tu peux apparaître ridicule si tu le désires mais il serait déplacé que notre invité le soit aussi.

 Méphisto claqua la porte en traitant sa s½ur de quelque chose que la morale réprouve puis se dirigea vers une des armoires de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il redescendit vers le salon, Tom était vêtu d'une robe noire avec un col rigide qui lui donnait un port altier et des serpents en argent brodés sur le bas de ses manches et d'une cape noir enchantée pour tourbillonner derrière lui lorsqu'il marchait.

Mrs Malefoy félicita son fils pour son choix tandis que Sulfura reconnut à contrec½ur que Tom était tout à fait présentable.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent dans des fauteuils et discutèrent de la visite que la maison attendait. Le jeune Jedusor apprit que les Malefoy recevaient de vieux amis et alliés de la famille ainsi qu'une personnalité importante du monde de la magie mais ni Méphisto, ni sa s½ur ne semblait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Le premier couple invité arriva peu avant sept heures, Tom leur trouva un air de déjà vu mais il ne put mettre un nom sur leur visage que lorsque Mr Malefoy les salua.

_ Bonsoir, Orlando, bonsoir Viviane, la noble famille Rosier est toujours la bienvenue sous ce toit. 

Lorsqu'on leur présenta Tom, les Rosier le saluèrent chaleureusement, le remerciant d'avoir tant aidé leur jeune fils tout au long de l'année.

Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à arriver, il y avait parmi eux le professeur Thanato Rogue et un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être son fils, les couples Lestranges, Mulciber et Black, un sorcier au fort accent français et au visage fin et jaunâtre qui se présenta sous le nom de Christian de Gonzague, un homme imposant à la moustache épaisse nommé Zacharie Brown, et un sorcier qui ne semblait parler que l'allemand et dont Tom supposa qu'il se nommait M. Schtopfer, ce nom revenant souvent dans la bouche de ses interlocuteurs.

Le dernier arrivé fut un grand homme vêtu de noir qui n'ôta pas le capuchon de sa cape. Tous alors se rendirent alors dans la salle à manger où ils prirent un dîner succulent mais silencieux. Tom n'arrêtait pas de regarder le grand homme vêtu de noir du coin de l'½il, lorsque celui-ci demanda à M. Malefoy de lui faire passer le pichet d'eau, le jeune garçon eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de l'inconnu qui l'avait retenu par le bras sur le quai 9 ¾. Alors qu'il l'observait en essayant d'apercevoir un bout de son visage, l'homme leva la tête et bien qu'il ne pu voir ses yeux, Tom était certain qu'il le regardait et de nouveau il eut la certitude que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

Après le dîner, l'assemblée se rendit dans le grand salon où on avait ajouté sept ou six fauteuils en plus. Tom voulut s'asseoir dans celui qui était le plus à l'ombre mais Sulfura et Méphisto l'empêchèrent de bouger en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Le jeune garçon regarda alors autours de lui et s'aperçut que tout le monde était devant un fauteuil mais que nul n'était encore assis. Tous regardaient en direction du seul fauteuil qui tournait le dos au feu de cheminée. Au bout de quelques secondes l'homme en noir s'avança vers le siège et s'y assit, aussitôt les autres convives l'imitèrent. Tom voulut faire de même mais de nouveaux les deux Malefoy l'en empêchèrent. L'homme en noir balaya les gens qui lui faisaient face de son regard invisible puis pointa du doigt les trois jeunes restés au fond de la pièce et leur fit signe d'avancer. Méphisto, Tom, fermement tenus par la fratrie, et Sulfura s'avancèrent lentement vers l'homme.

En jetant un coup d'½il vers son ami, Tom vit qu'il avait le front luisant et que bien qu'il gardait son habituelle mine hautaine, le peu de couleur qu'arborait habituellement son visage avaient complètement disparus. Sulfura, quant à elle, n'affichait aucune expression trahissant sa nervosité mais les tremblements de sa main qui serrait le poignet de Tom lui laissèrent deviner son état. Etrangement, le jeune Jedusor était absolument serein, il savait que cet homme ne l'aimait pas, mais il était aussi certain que ce sorcier que tous ici semblaient craindre et respecter, éprouvait de la peur chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. En fait c'est avec un visage franchement défiant qu'il s'avança avec l'inconnu.

_ Peux-tu me présenter ces jeunes gens, Ares ?

Mr Malefoy se leva précipitamment et vint se placer derrière ses enfants et son invité.

_ Voici mon fils, Méphisto, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon -une marque d'affection extrêmement rare dans la famille Malefoy- il entre en sixième année à Poudlard.

_ Combien de BUSE as-tu obtenu mon garçon ? Demanda l'inconnu.

_ Neuf, maître.

_ C'est peu.

La respiration des trois Malefoy sembla devenir plus lente et plus bruyante. En levant les yeux, Tom vit la mâchoire de Mephisto se contracter horriblement.

_ Et voici ma fille, Sulfura, reprit Mr Malefoy, la voix un peu tremblante, elle va rentrer à Durmstrang dans quelques semaines.

_ Poudlard !

L'homme en noir s'était redressé brusquement et avait parlé d'une voix forte.

_  Mais, maître, Durmstrang enseigne.

_ Une branche de la magie peu explorée à Poudlard, cela est vrai Ares. Mais, cette jeune fille est destinée à nous rejoindre et je me chargerai personnellement de son éducation. Pourrait-elle rêver d'un meilleur professeur.

Mr Malefoy s'inclina.

_ De plus, poursuivit l'inconnu, elle bénéficiera de l'enseignement d'Albus Dumbledore, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Un murmure indigné parcouru l'assemblée mais il s'arrêta lorsque l'homme leva sa main gantée.

_ Je sais ce que vous pensez de lui, et je partage vos sentiments mes amis. Mais il nous faut reconnaître que même s'il ne partage pas nos idéaux, peu de gens peuvent se vanter de mieux savoir utiliser sa baguette que lui.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle, sans se retourner, Tom devinait les regards haineux et colériques dans les yeux des convives.

_ Enfin, Maître je vous présente celui que vous m'aviez demandé de vous présenter.

_ Merci, Ares. Alors voici le fameux Tom Jedusor.

L'homme avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un air méprisant qui fit naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Tom. Cet homme cachait ses craintes sous des apparences hautaines et des attitudes dédaigneuses, comment des sorciers tels que Rogue ou les Malefoy pouvaient suivre ce charlatan ? Mais cette pensée ne préoccupa pas longtemps Tom, ce qui le hantait à présent c'était ce qu'avait dit Mr Malefoy. Il ne l'avait pas invité en tant qu'ami de son fils, il l'avait invité parce que son « maître » le lui avait demandé. Le jeune garçon se sentit honteux : pas du fait qu'on se serve de lui mais plutôt parce qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de croire qu'il était ici en tant qu'ami. Comment avait-il pu se bercer d'illusion quant à ce qu'il était pour les Malefoy ?

Il sortait juste de sa réflexion lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme noir pointait sa baguette magique vers lui.

_ Impero ! Cria l'inconnu.

Tom sentit son esprit se vider de toute réflexion mais il était conscient d'être sous l'effet d'un charme. Un charme qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs pour l'avoir pratiqué durant l'année passée. Malgré les ordres mentaux de l'inconnu lutta pour se concentrer et se rappeler du moyen pour repousser le sortilège. La voix de son assaillant se faisait de plus en plus forte à l'intérieur de son crâne, au bord de l'épuisement, Tom trouva la volonté de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers l'inconnu.

_ Impero ! Dit-il à son tour d'une voix éteinte.

L'emprise sur son esprit disparu aussitôt, Tom, haletant, eut un sourire victorieux : il avait réussit à établir un lien télépathique entre lui et l'homme en noir.

__ Ne soit pas si fier de toi, petit._ Dit une voix dans sa tête. Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'autre pouvait ressentir ses émotions comme lui pouvait percevoir les siennes. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

__ Mais c'est pas mal pour un gamin_, Dit la voix_. Je crois que tu pourrais devenir très puissant si tu me rejoignais._

__ Qui êtes-vous pour vous croire si important ? répondit Tom._

__ Ne vois-tu pas autours de toi ?_

__ Je ne vois qu'une bande de conspirateur sortie d'un mauvais roman._

__ Tu comprendras bientôt que je suis beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois._

L'homme rompit le lien télépathique. Tom soupira, il avait résisté à deux puissantes tentatives d'incursion dans son esprit. Mais il doutait de pouvoir renouveler son exploit si il venait l'envie à l'homme de recommencer. Heureusement celui-ci demanda aux trois enfants de prendre congé sans faire de commentaires.


End file.
